Purify A Heart
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U:(Sequel to: A Part of Me) Broly is defeated by Black (Black Goku) and is unsure of himself for the first time. He seeks out the comfort of Bra in someway but is still wary of being around the child that they now have as well as being a new member of the Brief's household and Vegeta's presence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel to _A part of Me,_ I am using elements of DB super in this story as well. So there might be a few spoilers or things you may not understand from Super in here. Also if you have no idea of the relationship between these two, it's all explained in the previous story. It's a long read so if you are interested in this I recommend reading the original for a back story between the two. Also there will probably be a few B/V cameos along the way, you'll see why ;)** ****

Broly had failed, for all that he had thought he had achieved, the brutal training that nearly killed him to push himself further… it was all for nothing.

He had been defeated, and humiliated.

Broly had closed his eyes laying in a massive crater still his arms and legs unmoving as he just remained in the place he had been struck down. He was alone in that barren wasteland. Now here he was in a mess of rock and dirt hours after _Black_ Kakarot had defeated him, leaving him to wonder how everything had gone so wrong.

His own arrogance had been his downfall. He had the power of the legendary super-saiyan and it was more than he could've ever imagined, his own belief in his failing power had caused him to loose. He had his chance to kill a demon from his past, although it wasn't his kakarot this other dimension provided the perfect opportunity and so he had tried alone to defeat him. He had wrongly assumed he could handle this other universe's Kakarot, only to be crushed like he was insignificant leaving it to Vegeta and _Goku._ To deal with him.

Then, he had to watch and become a spectator, his own battered form unable to maintain the powers of his legendary form as the two others fought against the other warrior like a battle for the ages.

He could do nothing except be shamed, shamed beyond belief having to watch two of his foes now step in and save his life, and try and do what he could not.

Broly clenched his fists tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered being beaten down again. In front of everyone, Beerus, Whiz, the rest of the so called Z-fighters and then in front of the only two beings that might have given a damn about him. Bra had been there, yet he had pushed down any attempts for her to help him. He easily push away the mewling brat she carted around with her but her, not so much. Broly had yelled at her, cursed, and berated her for getting involved with his fight. Doing everything in his power to make Bra get the hint that he didn't give a shit about either of them. To his dismay though, Bra was more stubborn than he was.

Reflecting on it now, Broly knew from their time in the lab when they had been together and on the sparse occasions they trained with each other.

Those times were far simpler. Bra for the first few weeks had kept her distance from him as they both still viewed each other as enemies, but of course Broly tolerated her company and the annoying conversations, Bra using it as an excuse to find out more information about the saiyan warrior having no idea who he was and what made him so special. It reflected in him both sides of her parents, Bulma's incredible mind and human curiosity and Vegeta's burning determination to surpass and overcome any obstacle be it a physical or mental challenge. Of course his tolerance ended quickly and sharply as well, with him angrily cursing at her for something (There was always something), and then leaving angrily with her having and look of anger and frustration as he stormed off. Both had a resentment of each other, making for a terribly tense and hostile coexistence that left both frustrated with each other.

It wasn't until the whole mall incident that things started to change.

Broly had desired to regain himself quicker and she offered him a possible way out of his situation. There was no one else except her, and with her abilities Broly knew she would be his way out even if he despised her for it. He could imagine how surprised she was when he actually went through on his agreement with her.

That little trip spiraled everything out of control, she had drove him to his limits for most the day. She had been holding nothing back, and he had been forced to endure every single second of it. She had made it painfully clear that she was sticking it out to the end.

That had become almost routine on some days, until he began to have his own self-doubts. Deep down, he realized that something might be happening to him.

And something did. Broly had become attracted to her though physically at first. He had spent sometimes months away from women out of fear of growing attached sometimes. He had failed to heed that advice this time, he had fallen for the weaknesses of all men. He had grown attached; he began to feel things that were not welcome inside of him. Bra had caught on to his and perhaps shared some of that mutual attraction. There were a few times when Bra returned them and Broly could only look at her in amazement as she smirked knowingly, before Broly would storm away.

Slowly they had bonded – even if both parties hadn't realized it.

It wasn't until Broly saw a helpless Bra nearly about to die by a bullet to the head did he come to a realization just that she was more than a simple physical attraction. It was a horrible reminder of how he had come to cherish things in his youth and watched as his father slaughtered the only few people he could've ever considered his friends when he was only four years old. Only this was unimaginably worse, which he never thought possible as he threw himself in front of the path of the bullet. All traces of his old reason and logic had died away, his own survival instincts forfeit as he covered her with his body, having already been shot twice but in a blind rage of watching her die with that expression on his face had snapped something inside him as his power reawakened.

Of course that hadn't settled everything, and he went on a rampage after Dr. Geno. Barring that and Vegeta inadvertently saving his life it made him feel regret and shame that he'd failed to beat a human. Even if he had become some sort of energy absorbing cyborg. The simple act of being defeated and unable to give his revenge back against the man who had harmed him and the female he was with.

Not only had he failed miserably as a warrior, but he'd also failed as a man.

Broly looked up at the echo of thunder. He didn't even bother moving, blinking wearily for the first time realizing that it was actually raining. He looked through his eyes at the dark night sky, watching as lightning streaked overhead, letting the rain run down his face, through his hair, and over his wounds. He didn't know much anymore, but he did know one thing.

That he was lacking something, he had been unable to protect her again. Despite his sentiments she meant a something to him damnit… and their child…

He couldn't just run away from this, he wasn't a coward. He also would never be able to steal away with Bra and her daughter. For one the baby would drive him insane, and he doubted the prized and entitled princess would never agree. Though Broly was more than a capable of taking care of himself and thriving in the universe. Bra would never willingly be dragged into that. Broly himself had suffered enough out in the universe in his own life, and brining her would never end it.

But, Bulla the three quarter brat that was more saiyan than her mother… the thought was one he couldn't place. He had never had a mother.

Bulla would be a part of his life if he ever tried interacting with Bra. But was that he wanted? What would that make her to him then?

His comrade?

His _friend?_

His….

Broly shook his head, no that would never work, but he could at least offer them something. Though would they ever want to accept someone like him?

He just let the water run around him, as he felt the dirt and mud along the underside of his fingers… wishing deep down that he might've just died in this fight.

[***]

Bra sat back in her lounging chair sideways, one foot on the baby rocker that kept Bulla swaying slowly to sleep as she talked with her mother. The three ladies of different generations each one sharing their own spot as Bulma lounged back on the couch drinking her coffee.

"I can't say I'm surprised, to be honest."

"Well, I guess I can't be either. I'm just amazed that he would go without help." Bra said amazed as she looked over her files in one hand before glancing to her mother. "I guess that what happens when you leave saiyans unattended with Beerus and Whiz."

Bulma chuckled, "He has that effect on men, I can remember when Beerus hit me. It made your father go into a rage that he actually lost control more so then when Mirai was shot by Cell."

"I would've enjoyed seeing that side of dad more often." Bra said smiling as she watched her mother idly play with her hair, though gazing down at her granddaughter who slept peacefully. Though all three ladies at one point looked like that, she saw that long brown tail the only one in the family. Bra and Trunks were not born with tails.

"Are you all ready for the presentation with the board tomorrow?" Bulma asked, shifting the conversation away from the boys.

"Yes, definitely. They have no idea what I've managed to whip up. I'm certain that with this newest super-antibiotic I've made will set the market upside down. Plus with it being on the cheap to produce thanks to a certain saiyan's DNA it will once again leave Capsule Corps. Medical division on top for the next decade." Bra said proudly smirking like her father. Bulma laughing at the expression.

She was more than impressed with how her daughter's entire attitude and mindset had completely shifted since that incident three years ago. She was more hard working, more intense and driven than she had been at that age. Of course the parallels between the two were hilarious as she was knocked up by a saiyan so was her daughter. The only deviation was one was a prince the other a legend from his people. It was almost comical. She glossed over the scientific magazine in her hand, though a mild stab of disgust came through her as they poked at her daughter's child. She didn't bother reading further tossing it from her hand into the waste basket.

Bra saw the look on her mother's eyes and didn't question that something had upset her.

"I'm sure you will, I have no doubt." She said smirking back at her as she went back to sipping her coffee.

Bra smiled. "thanks"

"Anytime honey."

"Do you think they will come back?" She commented. "Or go on another adventure?"

"Who knows with them, Vegeta can't resist a fight against a second rival and Goku is too thick headed to care. Plus I'm sure they want to get back to training immediately in case someone else shows up." She sighed, what was it with saiyan men and not respecting their women?

"Your probably right, just would be nice to go back to normal. But with them the thought of a new fight is too much." Bra said sighing herself. "Though I wish I could've talked with Broly he got blasted from the battle after rushing the other universe's Goku without being a super-saiyan."

"Oh? Why what happened?" Bulma asked curiously.

Bra smiled looking over at her daughter. "He said he didn't want to see me get hurt, that he would take care of it. So take Bulla and leave it to him. Of course it didn't end up for him so well. That and well he hid his ki so we couldn't find him afterwards."

Bulma stopped drinking her coffee to look at her in mild astonishment. Blinking a few times wondering if she had misheard her daughter.

"So he wanted to protect you?"

"I assume, he was a bit more colorful with his language though." Bra said, her foot still slowly rocking the small crib of her daughter. Deep down she knew that somewhere Broly cared about her no matter what he had said and done like she had always suspected. But that day she had confirmed it with him, perhaps he had let it slip but his actions had spoken louder, and surprised her. Broly's actions should've costed his life, and Bra had seen the damage he had already taken and knew he would've pulled through.

He was an amazing man sometimes, but also a complete ass.

Bra continued to rock Bulla's crib listening to her soft sleeping as she suppressed the hope that was rising inside of her, there was a voice inside of her telling her that maybe Broly would like to be there for her instead of just being alone like he wanted. After all, if he cared about her, why couldn't they be more than just… whatever they were now. She wasn't sure of the word? Acquaintances?

Friends?

Collaborators?

She wasn't evens sure herself. She looked out at the window watching as lightning flashed across the sky she worried about him. Knowing that if there was a chance at having him stay with her, if not for her sake but for Bulla's then she would make damn sure the next time she saw him she would make him stay.

If she could've only imagined it she would've seen him that night.

[***]

Broly landed outside Capsule Corp. well into the morning, he couldn't tell what time as the moon was covered by thick black clouds. He was soaked from head to toe, but he couldn't have noticed or cared. The day's battle taking its toll even more now than it had before. His body was beaten to hell, the final blast doing even more damage than he had realized, but the three mountain ranges might've helped it along. His head was swollen, and his right eye was barely able to be seen out of from being caught in the side of the face three times with that damn kick. Add in his emotional toll and his lack of sleep for a week leading up to the fight, and it was all he had to just stay on his feet.

He could've gone into the wilderness but the idea solitude felt more like a bother than a welcome thought. He was craving human food, and for once a damn roof.

All he wanted was to just sit back and close his eyes for a few minutes.

No he'd give it thirty minutes.

Broly kept his posture upright as he stopped on the edge of Bra's room. Having her scent fill his nose before even getting anywhere close to it. He figured she might be able to at least tell him where he could stay. After all she said he could come back anytime.

He landed off balanced on the windowsill of her room. Her scent just flooded his nose and he had to cover it in order to stop his blood from rushing. He popped open the window easily, and put one foot inside.

His eyes scanned around, not sensing anyone either. He should've guessed that she might not have been in there but he just relied on smell. He was just growing to weary to keep focused.

He trudged to the doorway, the slight trail of wet prints as his hair was completely matted around his head and he couldn't even keep those from blocking his eyes.

He felt someone moving in the room next to him, he glanced to the right as he placed the person or persons.

Bra and Bulla. Broly felt his brow twitch wondering curiously, what was she doing up at this hour.

His hearing picked up through the cracked door on the slight crying voice of their infant daughter, he knew then. His one hand plugging his ear to rid himself of that sound.

"Shh, come on sweetie," Bra whispered in a yawn, setting Bulla down on the changing table next to while she whimpered through her tears. "I know, girls don't like being dirty. But momma is here to make sure you are clean as can be. Don't worry about thing." She cooed as she started changing her daughter. As adorable, and downright cute as her daughter was when she was small, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to not having to do this every night.

Bra yawned covering her mouth with her forearm, and then promptly coughed nearly choking on her own voice when she heard a voice behind her speak, "She certainly stinks like a saiyan."

Bra looked over her shoulder in shock, not having heard hi come in. Her mind and senses dulled by her own exhaustion and lack of use. Broly was standing right behind her and the first thought that came to her was that he looked like hell. He was still wearing his clothes from the previous fight. He was still dirty and drenched from the wet. His face was beaten to hell, and there was visible bruises and scars forming all over his arms and chest.

"Broly," She said her voice not hiding the surprise, her blue eyes going all over his torn up frame. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look that way?" he growled, he didn't need her pity, it was his own damn fault how he felt. Bra shook her head slightly as she went back to her crying daughter.

"That's a tough call though, you probably even smell worse than her," She said reminding herself of his little comment about Bulla as she changed her. "She won't be in these too much longer, I hope."

She was met with silence from the saiyan behind her, and fortunately, Bulla also calmed down. Broly keeping his distance from the child as she changed her, scowling at the scene but also himself.

He felt wrong, this whole picture with him in it. He didn't belong here and awkward just being in this room with them. He wasn't sure what had happened to him, and yet he despite his frustrations he didn't want to leave. He closed his eyes, wondering if that blow to his face had done more damage to him than just his outside.

"Broly?"

Her soft, reassuring voice felt like it wrapped around him. He lifted his head up with visible effort to see that she was holding a sniffling, and sleepy Bulla against her chest. Her blue eyes, still vibrant in the dimly lit room, were gazing at him. He had to look away though his body wished to keep starring into her eyes.

"Did you need some help or some rest. You look like hell," She whispered him, her free hand coming to touch his visible bruises on his arm. He wasn't all there she could tell.

Broly wanted to shout at her, to tell her to mind herself but he didn't. He was truly beat to hell, and wasn't interested in a fight with Bra. That wasn't why he had come here after all.

"Where can I rest in an empty room," He said in a dry voice.

"Oh," Bra said in a soft voice realizing what he was asking, her hand coming back to gently tap the baby's back letting her fall back asleep. "Well, if you need to sleep. There are quite a few guest rooms, one is right next to mine for the night."

Broly just gave her a nod. That was enough for him. He was too exhausted to even speak as he slowly walked back into the hallway and a few doors down.

Bra watched him for a moment, her eyes lingering on him a bit longer before moving Bulla back to her crib and laid down the now snoozing baby. Her tail wrapping around her favorite teddy and her thumb to her mouth. With another tug she laid a small unicorn blanket over her when she heard the door click open down the hall.

She continued back out into the hallway, though she stopped not trying to hide her surprise to see him just standing there looking at her. He wasn't going inside but his one good eye looked at her. She saw something in his eyes, like it was interest in her. The two having only shared one conversation since they had departed company almost a year ago. Their last one was quick and to the point about her being somewhere dangerous, before it abruptly ended with him charging headlong into a fight for her protection.

But now here he was standing just a couple feet down the hallway and gazing at her. Bra snuck him a smile, though she felt slightly worried about the way he was just staring at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, softly though she knew he could hear her. She walked towards him, he didn't back away or shrink from her. Her hand going to his shoulder and she realized just how cold he was from being out in the rain. He didn't even stop her as she touched his bruises her hand massaging the injury gently over his skin. She'd never seen him like this, his head going to the doorframe not even barking at her. He practically looked defeated, and it was not the man she was used to seeing.

Broly just let his eyes close as he rested his forehead against the door, he couldn't pull himself to get away from her touch. He was just too tired…

"You welcomed me back…"

"What?"

"You just let me in. You didn't even ask for anything."

Bra slightly cocked her head a little, watching him for something as she tried to understand just what he was trying to tell her.

"I told you before you were welcome here, I'm not going to just throw you out there. It's nice to have you here, Broly." He stayed quiet, so she continued. "I like seeing you here. It means a lot to me. Hell… I'd be lying if I didn't say I needed you now. Things are not so simple anymore, you know."

He hesitated. "But… I can't…"

… _be close to anyone…_

… _Change…_

… _let you see the real me…_

Broly remained silent, he refused to let himself tell her any of those inner voices, but he couldn't help but think of the events of today between the two of them. She still showed him concern, she didn't reject him. Even with having his child, she raised her all alone without him. He didn't want to make that image… that idea of being a father or something in another's life. Bra didn't need him here. What good would a broken saiyan who watched his most hated rivals do more than he could on the battlefield.

"You can't what?" Bra sked, she wanted to poke and prod. He never spoke like this to her and she was far too curious in her nature to not want to know what was rooting around inside of that head of his.

"It doesn't matter," He grumbled pushing the door in.

He looked back towards her, and back towards where Bulla was sleeping. Wondering if he could manage to just get airborne again and leave, that all stopped when Bra put one hand in his and another on his chest. Broly looked to her immediately, his dark eyes looking into hers.

"Broly…" Her voice pleading with him, they both knew what as her eyes looked into his keeping him pinned in place.

His brows furrowed at her tone. Why did she have to say his name like that?

"What?" He growled dangerously.

Bra felt his shift, the tensing of his muscles and that anger appearing on his face. He was going to just act like his usual self, shut her out and leave like he always did for years. Unable to keep himself in check, he wanted to flee from her, but she refused to let him do that, not this time.

"Why did you say that to me today?" She whispered, and Broly's eyes widened with shock. He opened to say something but he just shut his mouth and grinded his teeth together. His hands rolling into fists as he just continued to look at her angrily, "Were you really worried about me? About us?"

"I owed you a debt girl, that was merely me repaying it. Worry has nothing to do with it," He hissed, though he could feel the blood pooling in his cheeks in shame. He couldn't believe he had let his guard down like that. It was even more humiliating that he had failed to even achieve what he set out to do. He was knocked free from the battle like an insect.

"Did you mean it?"

Broly lowered his head in defeat. It wasn't that he didn't mean it, it just was his own failure after the fact. He wasn't strong enough to beat his enemy. His whole existence he had built himself up to be stronger and he finally thought he had a chance of having his revenge, and still once again a foe with Kakarott's face had bested him, and mocked him.

He exhaled, still saying nothing.

"You don't have to say it, there's nothing wrong with It," Bra told him her one hand going to his chin to gently lift up his head to look her in the eyes. "You can stay here… with me… with your daughter."

He shook his head and she pulled back her fingers, his eyes were shut tight. If he looked into those eyes he would be at her mercy, the very thought making him ill but also warm. How he wished to just say yes, but he could never be here, be with her. He grabbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on.

"I would," he admitted not able to see Bra's smile brighten just with that simple admission. "But I…"

She took her hand back from his chest. "What is it?"

Broly kept his eyes shut and his head gripped tighter in his fingers. Bra waited, her own heart beating against her chest as she let him speak.

"I'm not… I'm just a monster. I've lived alone for years, I don't know anything beyond fighting and survival. I've only become what my father made me into, because he was too weak. I'm just a being who only knows death and suffering… I can't be a part of this…"

Broly felt his eyes growing hot and rubbed them with his fingers. He stopped as Bra came closer her arms wrapping around his back her fingers pressing into the ridges of his back even with the injuries his body felt better with her so close.

"You're stronger than that," Bra told him, her tone more convincing than he would admit.

He shook his head. "You should know better."

"I do know, better than you, I only studied you for months."

Broly wasn't sure what to say, his eyes looking down at her blue hair in a swirl of emotion. He wanted to push her away, and tell her to leave him be or stop mocking him. However, he knew that wasn't the truth, he only brought his hands around her back gently pressing against the top of her hips.

"You don't have to go against the world alone," Bra said soothingly. "Trust me, we can help each other. I've learned even more since becoming a mother. Things require teamwork."

"Don't be ridiculous," Broly said shaking his head in mild disgust.

"You know I'm right."

He raised an eyebrow at her cocky tone, but he accepted her words.

"Just leave me alone for a while… I need time to think." He said looking down with a stricter glare. "So don't even think about pulling those stunts with me before." He said with a scowl as she looked up into his eyes, the ocean blue making his dark visage soften.

"I know tough guy," She said jokingly as she pulled back and let him go inside the room. "Do you need anything? I can grab you-"

"No," He interrupted. "Just leave me be, I need to rest for a few minutes…" He desperately wanted to rest. He couldn't even feel his lower half anymore. He walked inside and placed his hand down on the bed.

Bra watched him when he didn't even bother taking off his clothes, he just propped himself up with his back against the mattress and base, his legs tucked underneath him while his hands pulled close to his chest like he was balling up. It was something he rarely did when she had seen him he had done it once at the hotel and it was heart wrenching how miserable he looked. No blankets, no pillows just himself huddled against something. She didn't even want to imagine what kind of suffering he went through to get like this, that the idea of warm bed was torment to him. That he could only feel comfortable in the dirt and grass but never on his back on anything solid that felt flat or like a bed.

His body just remained like that and she wondered if he had already fallen asleep. She came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly but only growled at her.

"I want to be alone," He said almost pained.

Bra felt her heart ache but she couldn't push him here… not after all of this. "Broly, I'm next door if you need anything." She whispered softly.

"Just go… I know where I can find you."

"Alright, try and sleep." She said leaning in to kiss his cheek, he didn't even react.

She got up and walked towards the door her eyes lingering on his huddled up form one final time before leaving him in peace.

Bra should've been smiling brightly but it was a sad smile. It was true Broly was back, and for now the earth was alright- and he was staying with her. Granted she had no idea how long this arrangement would last. But she had seen the despair and pain in that form of his, and while she was relieved he was okay she could only wonder in what way.

And, she might have had her own selfish reasons for having Broly around. She couldn't deny her feelings for him, they had always remained, and she couldn't help knowing the man who had made her feel alive and changed her life was now so close to her. She had always missed his company even if it was rough at times. She could work with him.

Yes, this was at least a new beginning for them.

 **What did you think?**

 **R &R **

**MB**


	2. Late Night Glow

**Late Night Glow**

" _Attachments, Friends, Lovers, they are all ways for me to break you… And I will break you…_ "

Broly jumped up from the floor, his hand raised glowing a ball of ki energy. He retreated his foot catching the bed and made his half delirious form trip backwards onto the bed. Rolling over the other side his breathing heavy, with both his mind and heart racing. Slowly, the image of his father faded away, and only the darkness inside of the room he was in was there to embrace him. He brought a hand to his head his fingers trembling uncontrollably as the ball of energy vanished. He glanced over towards where a clock's digital glow came free and he saw it barely past eleven in the evening. He had been able to sleep for maybe a little more than hour, it still wasn't enough but he didn't want to go back to sleep.

There had been so few times where he had been able to enjoy peaceful sleep. When even he was _abandoned_ he still feared for his life and never was able to fully rest as his instincts built him to trust no one and nothing in his surroundings, he'd already been through so much blood shed and violent that his young life had endured had pushed him to such lengths of sleep deprivation. Were it not for all the experiments done upon him, he might not have been so fortunate and had more physical scars to be left with now.

It had been his first true sleep in over a week since he had collapsed in a huddled mess in the Brief's household. He was still hurting from the thrashing he had experienced before, he had recused himself away from everyone and was treated like that of a homeless mutt who merely pissed and shit in the same house as them. Well that's how he felt anyway, not that he had just kept hidden from everyone, even Bra. This whole planet, this whole lifestyle was something he could never be used too. He was within a striking distance of Vegeta, and Trunks at all times. Though he had heard Bulma and Bra talking with the two uneasy saiyans about his presence. His lips turned into a frown as he looked through the darkness. He wouldn't admit it, especially since after everything, but he was afraid of the unknown.

Broly slowly found himself again rubbing his eyes, figuring he should probably shower to remove all the sweat from himself and then go sit on the roof until morning. He began on the shower, for nearly twenty minutes he stood in water so cold that he could see his skin changing color. It reminded him that he was alone, that there was nothing around him. Nothing enjoyed the freezing cold, his father also hated it. And whatever his father hated he enjoyed. Though it did little to remove the torment as he turned off the water and found the evening sky to be a downpour of rain. It had come while he washed and ruined hi plans, figuring better than to just sit around that he might find something to eat.

Meanwhile, Bra was downstairs in her personal 'study', it was more of private retreat for her as she sat cross legged on her large love seat. She was of course tired, but that was a passing thought that happened often enough as she was currently watching one of her favorite romance drama's on TV. A bag of chocolates sitting off beside her on the table as she absentmindedly snacked away, forgetting for just a little while she was a mother and businesswoman. So engrossed in her show, in fact, she didn't even notice Broly's appearance, even when he moved behind her just some several steps away.

Broly raised a brow at her as he looked her over, before looking at the television. While understanding of the idea of television, he had seen some variation out in the universe and while locked up inside the lab. It was all mostly drivel that he found little interest in. The garbage Bra was watching now only made him shake his head in disgust. Human acting was laughable, this idea of make believe and pretend was all just an illusion from their true problems. It was such a foreign thing to him. With the scene before him, a man and woman kissing each other passionately and tenderly. Where was the male dominance? Why didn't he just fuck the little female?

He almost opened his mouth to voice her choice in viewing, when Bra finally caught his scent. The chocolate could only dominate so long, as she looked her eyes over towards the door and saw him. More or less his outline, the tall man unmistakable in a house where everyone was a head shorter than him. She gave him one of those smiles that always surprised him, invoking such a range of emotion he didn't know he held.

"What in the hell is this? Secondly, how are you so inept as to not realize my presence?" Broly growled at her, breaking the spell she had over him. His gruff voice making her expression change as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Well excuse me, Broly!" She hissed at him, "I barely see you, and should just bow at your feet when you decide to grace me with your presence?"

He snorted. "Anytime I grace anyone with my presence is an honor. I've been here for several minutes."

Bra huffed, grabbing some of her chocolates wanting to remind herself this was her _me_ time. "Whatever, I'm not worried though. It could only be you or my father up and roaming around in silent."

"You should be worried, you have no idea how many people could've attacked you and you'd be none the wiser."

"Oh please," She told him rolling her eyes. Making even his brows rise, how dare she cast off the threat so easily. Before he could respond she continued. "I have you, my father, and brother in this house I'm not worried about anything bad happening to me."

"You shouldn't count on me for anything."

Bra blinked looking back at him as she rolled the tasty chocolate around on her tongue for a moment. Finally she gave him a grin. "Really?" She said being overly dramatic. "You say that when you saved my life from Dr. Geno. If I recall no one would touch your woman-"

"Bah!" Broly spat out. "It was merely I owed you." He said indifferently, before slowly walking into the light of her television and just looked down at her a bit curiously at her.

"Whatever you say silly," She told him teasingly using that nickname he absolutely hated, unfazed by any sense of danger or threateningly posture he tried to show her. Broly was such a wild man, and his dangerous appearance made her only desire the sexy bastard. "So what do I owe the honor of your presence? Or is it just a social call?"

He scowled, his eyes going over her appearance. She was dressed in a long nightie that made him certain in his head there was no underwear underneath. But he shook his head, stubbornly telling himself that what happened last time he gave in. He tried avoid looking at her legs and how they felt. He brought hand to his face and pulled hard as if it would rip away his desires for this woman. He had come to get something to eat, not engage Bra in one of their usual conversations.

"Care to join me?"

Broly glanced at her with his eyes. That wasn't expected, though hungry it wasn't like he could smell anything appetizing around the house as it was. He watched her pat the seat next to her, it was a clear invitation.

No, he couldn't do that being so near to her would make him go nuts. "I don't care to watch such garbage, I have better things to do."

"Garbage? It's called romance, dummy," Bra said giving him a frown as she untucked her legs from position and sat up on her knees to look at him.

"Same thing."

"Oh, come on," She said almost pleading. In her other hand she brought up the remote, "I'll let you pick next after my show is done." Her inviting smile and alluring posture were quite convincing.

Broly wasn't sure himself, there were few options. It took maybe a few seconds, there really wasn't another good choice. He wasn't going back to sleep, and finding food was not as important now as he would just end up wandering around again later. Plus, he didn't mind company right now. Sure, Bra was annoying at times, but she was the only female whoe company he would tolerate. And she in return was the only woman who could stand his own.

"So long as you don't bitch about what I find interesting." He answered, after walking over and fell back into the seat as Bra's smile was almost glowing. This wasn't at all how she had planned her evening, but hell she wasn't going to start complaining.

"I'll even share some of these," She told him as she held up her large baggie of premiere chocolates. Though they were close to each other he seemed adamant about giving space between them. "There delicious, practically better than sex." She almost purred playfully.

Broly glared at her, was she now insulting him?

"You think a small little piece of food compares to me?" he said annoyed, eyeing her with contempt for daring to compare his sexual prowess to anything less than stellar.

"Oh hush, take a chill pill." She said waving off his concern as she set down the bag between them, as she turned her attention back to the movie.

"I refuse to take any pill you-!"

"Quiet! Oh I love this part!" Bra sighed happily. Broly almost hit her, as he had his fist tightly at his side. Idly considering hitting her, but not that hard to kill her. But his eye went back to the scene on the television. More stupid, images on the screen that he couldn't understand.

"The fuck are they doing?" He demanded, mildly disgusted by all the love images all around.

Bra watched the scene place out before relaxing back, a pleased expression on her face. Looking back at him with a pleased smile. "He just proposed to her, offering himself to her in marriage."

"What?" He snorted. "Marriage, what the fuck is that?"

"What? You've never heard of marriage?" Bra sked, her smile turning into a confused frown. Broly looked at her out of her tone of surprise in her voice. But her mind quickly realized why. "Oh never mind, my dad didn't know either. You only mate, but marriage is kind of the same thing."

"It clearly does not resemble the same thing, I have not seen your mother with the bite marks on her neck." Broly snorted, his hand grabbing a handful of the chocolates having decided to test the things, they smelled good enough.

"Well, of course my mother doesn't want fang marks on her neck. You men can't enjoy just being married but you have to physically scar them." She told him watching she continued to eat the chocolates quite ravenously. He had to admit, they weren't half bad, nowhere close to sex but they filled a part of that hunger problem.

"Because an unbreakable oath would never be enough for you females would it?" Broly growled slamming his hand to his mouth with more chocolates. Br glared at him as she reached over the back and found it nearly empty.

"Oh, perfect you ate all my sweets you ass!" Bra yelled angrily.

He smirked but moved his hand to block her hand which went for his face. He pushed her back as she hit the other side of the cushion, grabbing a pillow from the love seat and threw it at his face.

Without pausing he grabbed it back and hit her in the face with the pillow.

Bra threw the bag at him next.

He blasted it before it got halfway to him. Smirking more than pleased with himself.

She grabbed the cushion again and went for the face but used it as a weapon, and swung for his head.

He had to dodge her first strike but caught her wrist and pulled her forwards. Her hands letting go of her weapon as she hit his chest.

"Half-breed, " He mocked, his dark eyes looking into her angry blue ones, "You should know better, when I'm not res-"

Bra using her feet bulled into him pressed into the top of the couch.

He released her wrist, his own hand instinctively catching her waist as he fell backwards surprised at her audacity. Now his hair dangling off the armrest, his one arm around her waist, both of her hands pressed down into his shoulders while her legs now trapped his own hips. It was such an unthought-of out action, but it quickly made him realize the fire inside of him when it came to her. He looked up into her proud eyes, but that playful smile on her lips, it trapped him completely.

"Oh, know you better than you realize." She said teasingly, pressing herself against him. He felt her body's gentle curves against him his eyes dropping to her chest now shoving into him before back to her eyes.

"I'm not being tricked again," He growled at her, his eyes burning at her. "I am never siring another brat with you. You got one, live with it."

Bra sighed as she crossed her hands together on his chest her chin resting atop them. She had a proud smirk, making very little effort to move despite what he said. She gave him that challenging look that made him swallow audibly.

" _Maybe,"_ she said, her words dripping in seduction. She maintained her self-satisfied smirk of her father as she took her foot and slowly trailed it up and down the side of his ankles slowly. Her tongue moving out from her mouth sensually licking her lips. "You just need more incentive."

"…I don't need anything from you." He grumbled looking away.

"Oh, of course. I'm the only one smelling like a their ready to ravage the other in the room."

"Sh..Shut up!" Broly shouted, his eyes widening with shock, and his face reddened with embarrassment. As Bra laughed, she of course knew his emotions all the same as him merely by scent. "Just get off me!" he growled finally tossing her off him from one end to the other, her giggling laughter filling the room as he hoped up from the seat.

"Oh, oh that was perfect," She wheezed while he tried to kill her with his glaring look. "Oh, I've never seen you so embarrassed, I need a camera."

"Don't make me kill you." He sneered at her backing away from her and turning towards the door. But Bra moved fast grabbing his arm before he even took a step. Her soft breasts pressed around him.

"Oh, come on, I'm only playing with you, Broly." She told him, her eyes still mischievous as he had to look away. "You don't have to be like that."

"Hn," He grunted, his canines exposing out of annoyance, his eyes looked at her from the concerns watching her game. Honestly now he felt like he needed a cold shower, for different reasons but he was caught when she smiled at him, her hand softly placed on his shoulder.

"Stay here, find something to watch and I'll bring us something to enjoy alright," She said hopping up on the love seat almost taller than him.

He snorted through his nose as she walked off towards the kitchen, before smacking himself upside the head. Realizing the sting of pain, he rubbed his temple, wishing he wouldn't have come near her. Realizing though, that everything that had bothered him and fled to the edges of his mind while with Bra. The nightmarish images, the feeling of being isolated and alone faded as he felt them all return again as he was alone. Lowering his hand from the slight red outline on his cheek and sat back down on the love seat in defeat. He picked up the remote, maybe there would be something acceptable to watch.

Bra came back humming to herself as she walked towards the study, carrying some drinks. A mix of soda an alcohol not sure what they would be in the mood for. She smiled when she saw the back of his head peering over the top of her love seat. He was still flipping through channels for something decent.

"Nothing of interest?" She asked, handing him a glass. Broly glanced at her before taking it.

"No, they had something about world domination but then these idiots started talking about something unrelated to the topic, some food processor or something. The stupidity of you humans." He growled, he would enjoy knowing these humans had some spine in them. Clearly they didn't.

"Yeah commercials are a pain, keep looking I'm sure there's something that will peak your interest." She said taking a drink while he sniffed his glass. "Oh come on I didn't poison you."

"I wouldn't put it past you." He grunted flipping through the channels.

He stopped, his lip curling in disgust and revulsion as there was a couple engaged in hot, wild, and very graphic sex. Bra couldn't help but grin holding back her laugh as she saw the expression on his face.

"Oh please, you can't be that sickened by it. You did it with me." She laughed.

He fumed at her, his eye burning at her. "I would never lower myself to watch to weaklings fucking for amusement!"

"You act like you've never done it though, you almost make me wonder if I was your fist," She told him making his face go even redder as she took a drink. On the screen she looked at them, the man was more like a cute boy, nice looking but nothing like the real man sitting next to her. And the woman was clearly one using implants, and she could see the subtle hint of highlights in her hair, everything was unnatural, guessing that might turn off Broly as well.

"I find the mere ide of sharing the view of my woman, to be ogled in front of the entire world for others entertainment to be against everything it is about having a mate," He sneered at her.

"Oh? Why think that someone might out do you?" She teased making him growl at her in response. She only laughed harder, "Now don't worry, you look far better than him. Her head gesturing to the TV. She brought her free hand up her stomach and teased at the nightie's thin strip and pulled it down just a bit suggestively. "You know how to make a woman feel good."

"Bah," he grumbled, his face burning red as he changed the channel before the visual, sounds, and Bra's teasing and heavily potent arousal gave him one hell of a hard-on. He chugged his drink in an attempt to cool himself down, the alcohol inside making him slightly more relaxed as she kept prowling through the channels finding nothing that interested him.

"Oh, wait this is a good one!" Bra yelled, her hand grabbing the remote from him with speed he didn't know she had.

"What the hell?" He growled.

Before he could even hope to move Bra pulled herself up against him. Ending his ranting before it took shape. He felt his heart beating faster, he didn't want to get so intimately close with her, it had nearly been over two years. And yet she was already breaking down what walls he had built to prevent this type of thing from happening by the moment.

"I know you, this is one I'm sure you'll like. It's a classic, one of the best. Practically timeless even if it's a little older." She said taking a drink as she watched the title sequence start. "oh perfect! It just began."

She didn't realize Broly wasn't even listening together. He just looked at her, in amazement. She was the only person in the universe who felt comfortable in his presence, even if he didn't want her near him. He was so used to being scorned, and demonized by others this was an uneasy feeling. With the exception of Bulma, and Bra's grandparents had any real tolerance for him. At best he was hated by all, and seen as just a foe waiting to be reborn, they all watched him, and were waiting for him to lose his temper. That was never the case with Bra, she was always different. With her, she made him feel… comfortable.

Sometime into the moving Bra realized that Broly was gently cradling her waist in his palm. He was accepting her presence and not quite as stiff as he had been earlier. He was relaxed with her, silently accepting her near him. She found such enjoyment against him, he was comfortably warm. She couldn't' stop herself from smiling as they watched together.

Bra tried to just watch the movie and follow the excitement on screen, but she was conflicted resting against the man beside her. That and there was also something else on her mind.

"Broly?"

He gripped her hip in acknowledgement, her voice bringing him out of the world in front of him by the movie. It actually wasn't half bad, he found himself entertained a bit by it.

"How come you came back? After so long?" Bra asked him her head shifting up to look at him, he only frowned as he met her gaze.

"That's my business, not yours." He shrugged off her question. Looking away from those inquisitive and alluring eyes.

"I suppose, but you just never seemed like you," Bra said simply not bothering if he was trying to ignore and dodge her question. He just leaned his head back against the top of the love seat.

"You couldn't begin to understand female," he muttered, and she felt her own smile falter as she looked up into that forlorn gaze in his eyes.

"I'm here, you can tell me. If there's a problem I'll help, you know that." She reassured him as she brought her hand over his.

"No one needs to know, not even you." He said, his voice turning back to his old usual bitter and detached tone.

"Now, come on," Bra said her hand running over his fingers which made him look back at her. While he wanted to just look away, and ignore her questioning. The soft blue eyes filled with concern made his own will falter. "You know I'm here for you, I've told you that."

Broly shook his head not wanting to hear this. "I'm fine physically, stop worrying about me." He said finally. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Would you mind doing me a small favor then?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"What?" he muttered looking back at her again.

"Would you, spend time with me and Bulla. Just to be around her, that's all."

"No. The child doesn't matter." He said simply.

"Don't you think you could at least try?" Bra asked warily, trying to edge this large saiyan into at least getting to know his only child. If she could convince him to be with her, he might accept Bulla as more than just an accident.

"No. I told you I don't want to be around her, you don't understand why. In addition, I never wanted her." He said in a low voice but his eyes were still locked with her blue ones and his will was beginning to falter.

"Please," She almost begged her eyes almost watering up. A look practiced from her youth into getting her way, it was so pathetic a face no one could resist it. "Just for me." She breathed and kept her grin on her face from showing as she felt him settle and shake his head.

"Whatever," He said, the callous voice leaving as she rested more firmly against him. He almost wanted to growl at her as he turned back to the movie.

Bra smiled, and rested her other hand on his thigh. His eyes glaring at the offending appendage, and waited to see if she was planning on moving it. She didn't do anything, and he wasn't sure whether to feel relief or disappointment. He swallowed, and leaned back into the chair as they fell back into another comfortable silence.

Bra felt her eyes faltering, the evenings fatigue running over her as she knew the movie was ending. She stretched before glancing at the clock. It was nearly three.

"Hm, I think I should hit the hay," Bra yawned.

She looked up and got no response, and realized that surprisingly Broly was sound asleep, his head hanging down as he was slowly breathing. She didn't dare wake him, knowing that he was a man who desperately needed rest. Slowly she moved to pull back from him though as she lifted his hand up he only gripped tighter to him. His brows shifted slightly and he grunted something.

She smiled and let her head rest against him. Hopefully he would need a few more minutes and fall deeper into sleep. For a man who thrashed and screamed during his night terrors which she had realized that was what they were. Nightmares were fabrics played upon the subconscious, but he suffered night terrors. Full-fledged hallucinations that he could do nothing in. it was why he never slept. She just let her eyes close, not wanting to wake him.

The next thing Bra found herself blinking, slowly coming out of her own sleep. _Damn,_ she cursed to herself realizing she had been asleep and her mind was running a hundred miles an hour. _Where's my alarm? Damn it, did Bulla's monitor stop working? Damn don't I have that interview this morning? Wait… what time was that? I-_

Her thoughts came to crashing halt when she realized she was staring at a very familiar jaw. Raising her head up from his chest, she suddenly realized she had fallen asleep with Broly. At some point, Broly had shifted and taken her with him. His one hand gripping her ass, while the other hung off the side of the couch while his head rested on the armrest. Bra glanced over and saw that the TV was still on. There was also light coming from the television, and from the windows, in addition a magical blanket had appeared over both of them. That definitely had not come from either of them.

She looked back at him, but he hadn't so much as even twitched from her moving. She bit her bottom lip and almost thought against pulling away from him. He looked so peaceful, downright handsome while resting. She wanted to just snuggle against him and let his rising chest lull her back to sleep. She hadn't had such a proper rest and such a sound one too in a long time. But she had prior arrangements; one of them being her daughter. She gave him a smile, though her but tightened as his hand gripped her ass like it was putty making her shudder. Now she kne she had to leave as she managed to withdraw from his arm. Broly snorted a bit as his head jerked around but settled a second later. It made her frown as she almost immediately saw him react this way. Like just her being that calmed him. She spread the blanket over him but she could already see his brows twitching. Shaking her head, she left him, but she looked back until she walked out the door.

The family was up and moving already, Bulma drinking her morning coffee while Bunny served the entire family breakfast. Vegeta eating in quiet silence casting a glance at his granddaughter who kept pointing at his pancakes. _Just like Trunks._ He grumbled in his mind.

Bra appeared in the doorway, having changed to a shirt and shorts, she wouldn't dare walk in front of her dad wearing that nightie. "Morning, mom, dad, Grammy!" She said politely, a bittersweet smile on her face. Though as she let the smell of breakfast fill her nose. Bulla was already changed and constantly pointing at her grandfather's breakfast, giving him a scowl when he growled at her. She shook her head and cleaned up the small mess of her cereal earning her another glare from her daughter as she pointed at her grandfather. "No, those are his."

"Good morning, how's my favorite granddaughter," Bunny said happily, even over sixty she hadn't lost a step. "How was your night?" She asked with a knowing tone.

Bra blushed slightly, now knowing who had caught the pair of them together. "It wasn't too bad." She answered moving to find herself something to eat.

"You reek of him…" Vegeta said eyeing his daughter. He didn't want that son of a bitch anywhere near her, but Bulma said to give him a chance, after all she had given him plenty. He still didn't like it.

"Vegeta! She's a woman she can make up her own mind!" Bulma snapped at him.

"Oh it's just true love, such a sight to behold much like you two!" Bunny giggled, so happy to see her granddaughter like that, she even had managed a picture of the two of them. It was definitely going on the marriage invitations for them. She giggled more.

"Human emotions." Vegeta grumbled continuing to eat snapping his teeth at Bulla who looked at him fiercely.

Bra just laughed, unaware of what her grandmother had done. "Well, its something. Love is not in that guys vocabulary. But I think I need a shower before I eat," She said giving Bulla a kiss on her forehead before checking out.

Broly quickly found himself tangled up in something, as his eyes snapped open. He threw off the blanket in quiet panic as he tried to place just where the hell he was and what was going on.

He jumped to his feet sweating and breathing heavily. His mind unused to this situation in any form. He looked to the TV and remembered the night before with Bra, he felt his breathing slow as he tried to focus on what happened. How the half-breed just made him feel so strange. How could she always do that to him, with a snort he gave up trying. This wasn't what he was trained to understand. Deciding to just leave to think alone for a bit.

Except he ran back into her while she was coming back down from her room. Her hair slightly damp from the shower she had taken, her loose business clothes also showing she was half-prepared for her day. He watched her for a moment, but when she gave him that knowing grin, he had to look away.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Shut it." He spat out, looking intently at the wall.

"Right, grouchy pants." Bra laughed. "Were eating breakfast care to join us for once?"

He shrugged.

"I'll assume yes?" She told him grinning, walking around him and heading downstairs. "I'll be sure to keep a plate ready for you."

He gave her a look before leaving, his gaze all that she needed for his acknowledgement.

What in the hell was going on?

 **R &R **

**MB**


	3. Transparent Words

**Transparent Words**

"That's my girl, already doing your basic math. You are going to be prodigy!"

Bulla looked over her paper, having a knack for picking up information. She had quickly, despite her age, developed a growing intellect and was already doing 1st grade math without help. Bra only smiled down at her. "You are so smart! But you come from a line of geniuses for women in our family," She added smugly, it was a true statement for her. "You think you can do more?"

Coming down wearing only a black tank top and loose blue shorts, Broly came down the stairs deciding to find something to eat when he overheard the conversation. He cast them a glance as he peered around the corner. A small child's table was set up with Bra sitting on the Sofa and Bulla in a kiddie chair as she worked on writing something on a piece of paper. Neither was aware of his presence, and yet he found himself wanting to berate Bra for again being so lax with her senses.

He had slowly appeared more often, the night with Bra having begun his more frequent appearances. He joined them for meals, even though it was just him and Vegeta scowling at each other the entire time without saying a word. Neither was interested in the usual incessant chatter between the women of the table. Neither saiyan male could've cared less about it as they just focused their own challenging gaze at each other waiting for the other to make a move that never came. Broly would carefully watch Bra and Bulla, subtly without her knowing, not wanting them to know he had taken some interest in either of them.

Now he was watching them with careful eyes as he looked around the corner. Finding his daughter's own intelligence was apparently impressive to her mother. Both of their mirror blue eyes would light up at the other and Bra would smile, her daughter would return it in kind after each paper she did. She would giggle and say 'Mama! Happeee!' before starting again.

It wasn't anything like he had seen before, Broly felt wholly out of place. This was a happy family, and he did not belong in this scene. He shook his head deciding to go back upstairs not even if he was hungry until finally his daughter's eyes picked up on him as she saw him. Her head ducking as her tail went between her legs, immediately alerting her mother about their visitor. She blinked, before noticing the frame just around the corner.

"Hey handsome," Bra told him in a playfully flirtatious way, giving him a smile. Broly scowled back at her, but said nothing. Bra went to Bulla and patted her head, her little girl's tail finding her wrist quickly as she rubbed her hair affectionately. "Now, don't worry Bulla, that's just your daddy."

"I am her father, not a daddy." Broly said snorting at the human term.

"Yeah, whatever you call it." Bra laughed, as she unwound her daughters tail from her wrist.

"Its human stupidity, it's what been corrupting all the saiyans on this planet," Broly said coldly. He crossed his legs as he leaned back against the archway frame to the room. Bulla making some sound as she raised her hands up wanting to be held. Bra did, with one arm and onto her hip. Broly shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Were I not sure I was the father, I'd swear she'd pass for a weak human."

"Oh _Please!_ " Bra huffed at him, looking down at Bulla who held tightly to her blouse looking at Broly from the corner of her eyes. Broly growled, his eyes and brows returning a fearsome response which made Bulla whimper. Bra shot him an angry look for daring to frighten her little angel. "Broly, stop being as-!" Catching herself in front of her daughter. "You being a complete but, and scaring her!"

"She is a saiyan and she should be afraid of me." Broly said almost proudly. "She clearly doesn't even know how to fly, and can barely walk and I'll bet she can't even use ki."

"Um, duh, She's a freaking baby! Is she supposed to just be some super warrior like her father the instant she popped out of me?" Bra asked in annoyance. Bulla peeking back out to look at Broly.

"When I was less than a week old, I became a super-saiyan, liberated myself from a world shattering explosion and survived in the cold depths of space after a dagger pierced my chest." Broly shot back at her, reminding him about how strong and capable a child should be was nothing to what he endured to anyone else alive.

Bra sighed, knowing that was an argument she probably couldn't win. She could barely use ki energy until she was in her teens and flying took her awhile to master. She just held Bulla and went to the kitchen assuming he was hungry: it was the only real reason most of the times she got to see him.

"Look I understand that you went through a lot, but your daughter doesn't have to. She's strong enough trust me my mom and grandma know that." She told him as she set Bulla on the top of the counter, her daughter's thumb going to her mouth as she looked between her mother and father. "You should just see yourself how strong she is, you might realize she'll be stronger than you someday."

"I _doubt_ that," He said unconvinced that would ever happen. "And if she does have my hidden power locked away within her, I suggest you be prepared when and if she decides to use it."

Bra rolled her eyes, "So why don't you spend some time with her." Knowing this might be pushing her luck well beyond what she would normally but there wouldn't be much of a chance later.

"Why should I?" A rough voice growled at her. "I told you I didn't want her, and never would."

Bra rolled her eyes, before whispering to Bulla. "Daddy is just scared of you. It's okay you'll get used to him."

Her smirk on her face and eyes at him were also key that she had said just loud enough to where he heard her. "I am afraid of nothing and no one, there's a difference between what you're doing and my reasons." He sneered at her while finding a meal set aside by Bunny in the fridge.

"So you are scared. Look I know being a parent is challenging, I managed and I did it alone you know." Bra said almost arrogantly, as Broly just burned his eyes at her.

"You're going to force her on me aren't you?" Her aim was clear, as was her little game. "That by challenging my pride, that I'll give in to your demands and be with her."

"Of course, you're right," Bra said smiling her tone quite playful and it threw Broly off completely. "I am doing exactly that. Nothing else." As if her reasoning was that simple and it made Broly's eyes narrow.

"You're up to something…"

"I'm not up to anything, I told you my plan." She said smirking proudly. Broly reached up to massage his temple with a scowl on his face as she picked up Bulla from the counter and walked towards him.

"You are intent on seeing this through? You are insane half-breed." He mumbled as she smiled at him one hand coming over to touch his shoulder.

"Give it a chance. Come on… I'll show you." She said her touch lingering for a few moments as she walked towards the backdoor. Bulla still peering her head out from her shoulder to watch him. "I mean if you're still scared-"

"Let's go," he mutterd. "…bitch".

"I heard that."

"I know." He growled.

Bra was more than pleased with herself as she walked behind him, however Bulla grabbed her blouse tighter. "No, Mama." She whimpered against her.

"Don't worry sweetie, you have to get used to Daddy. I'll be there so don't worry." She said in a reassuring voice but she looked at her shaking her head.

"No," Bulla whined. Broly's eye twitched as he heard that pitch and voice, he had a very short fuse when it came to brats. His included, considering he had killed several of his own this one would be the first to actually cry in front of him when he wasn't restrained and be allowed to live. Somehow hoping that Bra might reconsider her proposal and give him an out from this situation and save his pride.

"No, more tears. You know Grandpa hates them," Bra said in a firm tone. As Her daughter's tail grabbed at the door but her mother was quicker and snagged it before she could latch onto anything. "Your Mother knows best, now don't start with me," She warned her daughter giving her a glare worthy of her father and mother. But her daughter only burst into a wail that made Broly grit his teeth.

"Make her shut up, I can't stand that sound," He snarled his hand going to his head and keep himself under control as his daughter started bawling her eyes out.

"She gets like this, just let her cry it out. She's not getting her way and is just being stubborn." Bra said as if it was so simple. "This also is your fault for being such a creeper and scaring her so much. So just suck it up for a few minutes."

"I don't think you get it…" Broly said in a low voice. "I can't stand that sound." His head pounding as the wails filled his mind echoing and bouncing all around.

"Look," Bra said stopping to glare at him. Her eyes looking into his cold dark ones. "This is the only way to get her used to you, otherwise she'll be terrified of you. Secondly she won't stop crying till she gets her way, once she realizes that won't happen she'll stop.

Broly gripped his forehead as it dropped the pounding sound echoed throughout his head. It was so painful, so infuriating and it all but reminded him of his hatred of kakarot. It was his fault for everything!

"Shut! Up!" Broly Screamed his head throwing backwards as his voice cracked the air and he exploded in size. There was only so much he could take.

Bulla flinched and immediately stopped wailing as Bra felt her own body tense at such a reaction. Her reaction a bit more subdued as she saw him panting heavily, his bodies size so incredibly massive. As he heaved air into his lungs, Broly's white eyes gave no indication of his emotion.

"Well… forward but it worked, but I'd prefer be quiet over shut up next time." Bra said as Broly just looked down at Bulla. His thick eyebrows twitching.

"You may be a daughter of mine, but do not ever start such a sound again do you hear me!" He almost roared at the small girl, who eyes welling with tears but she got his message clear enough until Bra put a hand over her eyes and glared at him.

"Done scaring her?" She said warningly as Broly took a step back and bit back on his anger. He still was in no position to harm Bulla or Bra. Not with a certain saiyan watching him, he knew immediately the Prince's eyes were upon him. Not that he really intended too but he had never dealt with screaming children very well.

"Mama," Bulla whimpered, pouting and looking up at her mother.

"Now, that's all honey. That's really as scary as daddy can get, trust me he's all bark and no bite." She cooed her finger going to her daughter's stomach.

"You think so?" Broly said gruffly.

"Of course, now come along let's show you something I'm sure you'll be surprised with." She said blowing off his tone and aggressive posture. Walking towards the gravity chamber and set her daughter down to walk up the ramp inside. She motioned with her head as Broly begrudgingly with heavy feet stepped inside.

"Looks like the one we trained in the lab." He commented absently as he looked around. It looked just like it, the tiled floor and console all very familiar to him.

"Of course it is, my mom and dad built it. Now be amazed." Bra said smiling as she turned on the artificial gravity. "Alright Bulla show him just how strong you are!" She said proudly as she stood on both of her feet and gave her mother a challenging look. She always enjoyed the gravity room, and it made Bra smile.

Broly felt the slight change and it was a little surprising. "How much?" He asked noting that his daughter still kept her feet upright, shaking but she was still able to stand.

"Fifteen times gravity, more than what your Vegeta-sei had. She's so much stronger than I was at that age." She gushed as she bid her daughter to come over towards her with her hand. The small girl taking slow but deliberate steps, as she walked towards her mother a face of determination to reach her as her mother waved her over. "Yeah that's my little girl!"

Broly watched as Bulla made her way across the floor towards her mom, it was true she had strength. It appeared that she wasn't just idly boasting after all even it was more than average for a saiyan child. "Hm, can she go any faster?" he asked his hand going to his chin to remove an itch.

"Maybe, depends if she wants too." Bra answered truthfully as Bulla stopped at her arms and got a hug from mom. "Why?"

"I want to see…" He said his one hand raised up as a bright orb of ki floated in his hand catching her daughters attention immediately and she gawked at it. "Come on, spawn of mine… come get it!" He taunted as Bulla left quickly in a quick wobble towards Broly who slowly backed up.

Bra's eyes melting into a glare making Broly chuckle. His daughter's fire matched his own eyes at that age, it was impressive as she slowly started to catch up to him battling the gravity and Broly looked to Bra. "Five more…"

Nearly an hour later, Bulma came outside to see what was going on. Having seen the gathering of Bra and a much different sized Broly whom she could only guess was him. He was mildly frightening in that appearance but it was okay she guessed as Bra was there with her. The family moment not one normal as Bra was mildly sweating, Bulla panting but attentive to her father as his overall strength and natural dominance allowed her to follow him on instinct.

She watched, smiling that her little girl had found someone. She didn't think she should be concerned as Vegeta hadn't stepped in, her steadfast saiyan prince keeping an eye on both him and her granddaughter, or at least she assumed.

 _Not the cutest couple, but one that says beautiful but deadly._ She thought to herself, shaking her head with smile.

Her train of thought stopped as Broly reared his arm back with Bulla in his arm, and without warning fired her skywards.

Broly glared at Bra who gave her a smirk, wondering if she was tempting him to let her fall to her death. It was possible or maybe Bulla was more progressed than he thought until he heard a shriek.

" _NOT AGAIN!"_

Broly and Bra both looked back as Bulma was glaring at both of them. Though his head looked upwards as Bulla didn't come down, _I'll be the little thing can fly._ She was holding on instinct but slowly dropping at a controlled pace. Bulla only blinked as the world came into view slowly.

"Fucking lucky first try." Broly growled before jumping into the air and grabbed Bulla who only happily clapped as her daddy grabbed her, his fist the size of her whole body. He scowled as she laughed in jubilation as he came back down.

"KAMI! BRA DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" Bulma seethed, through her teeth making her daughter wince. "Your father was bad enough when training your brother I don't need to see that with my granddaughter!"

Bra let out a breath and looked at her mom. "It's okay, Bulla naturally can fly. Trust me, I wouldn't have let him throw her into the air if I wasn't a hundred percent." She said calmly trying to let her mother relax.

"Please! Not so high! I can't have these heart attacks!" She said in exasperation. "I swear sometimes I wish I married a normal man!"

"Shut it woman. I told you nothing would happen to her. I've been watching the entire time." Vegeta said coming from nowhere. His suppressed fury at both his wife and daughter. "Are you stupid daughter of mine?"

Bra opened her mouth to speak but were interrupted as Broly landed next to them. Bulla happily clapping her hands together excitedly. "You don't dare talk to my female with that tone… I don't care if she's your daughter." Broly growled his white eyes looking squarely at the saiyan prince.

"You think you can order me around Broly? Try and make me you weakling!" Vegeta spat, his tone filled with venom as he continued, "You can have the first shot… come on." His own power flaring to super-saiyan.

"Enough," Bra said stepping in front of Broly, Bulma the same with her own husband. "Cool your jets Broly, and give me her." She said taking Bulla whom Broly hadn't realized was resting in the crook of his arm against his side.

"Vegeta, this not the time nor the place." Bulma started, doing her best to compose herself before the two began a slug match right next to her house. That was all she needed was new house renovations between two hostile saiyans. She probably shouldn't have intervened but that was hard not too when, her own motherly instincts kicked in. Adapting to life around saiyans had been a challenge. It took a long time to build trust with Vegeta, one that was exclusive between only them. She might not mind Broly but she couldn't completely trust him after what she had found out from both Bra and Vegeta. At least not yet…

 _Guess this was the wrong time for a little test,_ Bra realized, she had caused this inadvertently challenging Broly to see just how strong and powerful his daughter was. Strength was critical in acceptance, had Bulla been seen only as a weak pathetic little girl by Broly he probably wouldn't have cared. Showing him that both she and her child were strong, that she could help her cause and get him to accept her.

"Mama." Bulla said pouting as she hit her shoulder with her soft hand. Bra looked down, as her daughter all but glared up at her. "Up!" She almost demanded her lip protruding out.

"Just like your dad…" She muttered, "Listen take her inside and put her in crib. I'll handle this okay?" She said almost apologetically to Broly who snapped out of his glaring match to look at her again.

"I'm not retreating, its been over-" Broly was cut off as he had Bulla set in his hands again and she stood on her toes almost shoving her face up into his stopping his response. "I'm asking you nicely," Her eyes giving him the look of _or else._

"Bah!" He snorted and walked inside. His massive form dropping down but his black eyes watched the prince's own teal ones until they vanished inside.

Taking a moment to breath she looked over at her parents, well more her dad.

"I told you not to let him around her, the man is insane." His scowling visage as he crossed his arms.

"Dad… If I did that he'll never take to accepting her. That's the first time he ever held Bulla, that's the first of many things he's done with her and that's just today. If I don't try he'll never look at her or care about her." She tried to explain but clearly her father didn't see it that way.

"Broly is a wild monster, even worse than I ever was. I won't interfere… but be warned this is your choice daughter of mine."

Meanwhile, Broly was standing in Bulla's room. His daughter standing on her two feet in his palm, though more due to her tail coiled around his bicep. He was fuming, but was keeping himself in check for the moment. He wanted to just dump off Bulla and take off for space. He was frustrated, pissed, and confused. The raging emotions were driving a wedge into his mind, making this a difficult time placing his mind properly.

Deep down, he knew he wouldn't be able to harm Bulla or Bra. This had become clear as he watched his daughter for the first time, he had been so close to snuffing out her life but held back. She was just like her mother, and it took time for him to accept it. He'd always been told, always felt that having a child or having anything in your life was a burden. Weights to keep you shackled down, but when he saw her… he faltered.

The single opportunity to rid himself of such a nuisance had passed, he had given in to curiosity when she grabbed his ki without even trying. Her own strength much like his own when he was young, it was then he saw himself doing exactly what had happened to him. To be struck down in his bed as an infant, to be removed as a threat to himself because she was related to him. If he couldn't do it then, he'd never be able to do it now.

Of course, he was also well aware that he had grown far too attached to Bra – and he was not surprised to see it returned. But his own cynical nature towards her and his child now made him feel ashamed of himself, and he couldn't figure out why it hurt inside.

Why should his past actions ever make him feel guilty? Was it because, like the time before he had found some sort of peace. Some form of perspective, that he needed to find comfort in others to have meaning in his life after nearly dying. For him to now forgo his vengeance against Kakarot, to remain on this planet surrounded by beings who hated him, for being him? All because he was who he was? He never asked for any of this to happen? So why the fuck was it bothering him so much?

Broly roared in frustration, his face twisting into a snarl wishing he could just obliterate something. Except a small hand touched his chest. It came back the soft feeling of skin and cool gentleness that was now coming to him. His eyes looking down towards her, soft blue met his.

"Dada no mad."

Broly felt his rage slip as if his entire mind had been sucked inside a void in a flash as those soft eyes looked up at him. Her tail holding tightly as she looked at him. He closed his eyes looking away, this was just perfect… He set Bulla down in her crib her tail unwinding as she stood up on her feet holding the railing and just looked up at him. Those blue eyes.

He felt a presence coming as the door to the room clicked open, Broly didn't even look back as he phased outside and into the air, he couldn't afford to be with her right now. If he did he might end up being put in a situation where her blue eyes would make him say something he couldn't admit.

He went to the roof, his ki completely masked as he altered his body's temperature and shifted his signature to be all but invisible. As he did he felt the energy of Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, and Bulla now gathering in his daughter's room. He couldn't help the scowl that came over his face. His own image of the girl's parents scolding to her and telling her what was best. How dare they tell Bra what to do about his daughter. Bra and Bulla were…

… _his?_

He blinked at that simple thought. Well, certainly he had claim to Bulla, she was sired because of his seed. But Bra, she might be on the only damn female on the planet whom he could stand and be around, but she was the only female the mattered… she was his female? He shook his head, he couldn't focus.

These people and this planet were driving him mad.

[***]

Bra collapsed into her bed, having made sure Bulla was tucked away inside her crib. The girl having tuckered out hard after an afternoon with her dad, Bra knew how strong her little girl was and was more than determined to prove it to Broly that she was his child. But why did that make her feel angry, that she had to prove to him that his daughter was amazing? She didn't care either way she loved Bulla regardless but did it mean more to her, to have that thick headed saiyan see his child as anything more than just his daughter.

Maybe, she just needed a night out. Just let her grandmother take care of Bulla, and let herself cut loose and forget everything for a moment. She'd been pushing herself harder in her work than usual, her presentation and success were huge in the medical department and the beans had been spilt on her newest work. The Bio engineer, and Gene Scientist Bra Briefs was expected to meet demand and she had been pushing herself harder; while still being a mom, and trying to get Broly to come out of his shell. It was exhausting; especially the one with her saiyan. She idly thought she should hire a nanny, helping with Bulla was almost a fulltime job.

She needed to get some rest, grabbing her pillow she decided to settle down for the night early. She didn't have anything keeping her up right now.

Like a perfect shot, his voice rang out.

"It's barely past nine and you are this tired."

Bra opened one eye up and looked up at Broly who was in her room. The guy was a freaking phantom. He was leaning against her wall and looking at her.

"Do you ever just knock like a normal person?"

Broly snorted. "I am far from normal."

Bra yawned figuring he came here to converse, she propped herself up on one elbow. Her eyes looking up at him, waiting for him to clearly talk. He was never a social man on principle.

"So?" She finally started. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," He stated, just staring at her. "I don't want anything."

She raised her eyebrow at him, and he could already feel her curious gaze. Bra was a very emotional woman, a product of her mother's human side, and she showed it visibly. Her eyes were such a portal of emotion it was easy to tell her sentiments without difficulty.

"So what's bothering you? Broly don't act like this I know why you came here." She asked calmly.

"I don't know." He said, his tone growing slightly harsh. His earlier anger rising back up, but this time it wasn't at her family it was on her. The woman that created this entire situation in the first place. The one who couldn't have kept her hands off him… even it was him who began any physical contact. _Fuck!_

"It's everything. You, your parents, Bulla…" Broly started, his hand coming to his forehead as he massaged his temple. His other hand gripping his bicep and squeezing tightly. This was no situation like he had ever been in, he'd never been a part of anything. This _family_ or playing _house,_ whatever the humans called it was so frustrating. How could he be acting this weak, he always wanted Bra to see him strong, yet here he was unable to just speak his mind. The only single person in the universe who gave a single damn about him, and he couldn't even give her a straight fucking reason.

Bra sat up in her bed now, having given Broly her entire attention. It was common for Broly to be aggressive, or terse when mixing words, but in the few times he spoke like this he opened up. That barrier that surrounded him seeming to break down in these moments and allowed her glimpse at the man inside.

"What about them, about me?" She asked, her gentle tone making Broly's hand tremble though steadied by his other arm.

"I just can't…" He turned away from her, his shoulder now pressed against the wall. He had originally departed to just be alone, in silence he could think and piece together his reasons, and yet now he was barely able to stay focused. He shouldn't have to explain himself, but he felt that she at least deserved something. This half-breed meant something.

And right now she needed to be told something, he had to. Focusing he turned his head to look directly into her eyes.

"I don't think I can handle it and they can't handle me…" he admitted.

Bra felt herself smile at his answer. She should've guessed but he was acting as if he was at fault for something. She could never truly understand this man. He shifted uncomfortably still clearly tense in this awkward moment.

"It's alright… things take time. They didn't have the luxury I did, so don't worry about it." Bra said reassuringly. She patted the bed beside her offering him a place to sit. "I put you in that situation today, I shouldn't have done that to you or them. Or Bulla, they deserved more than that from me." She sighed.

Broly reacted before he could even think.

"You weren't the problem."

Bra looked into his eyes in surprise before smiling. "No, but I made things that way. Come here…" She said patting the bed again. He relented rolling his eyes as he came over and sat down beside her. Her heart swelling with love as she got to rest against him.

"I'll try and make things less stressful for the both of us,"

Broly looked at her blue mess of hair as she rested against his shoulder. Her very presence making him calm, and relaxed, the feel of her arms and fingers wrapped around his arm were more soothing than he would admit.

"Bra…" He started, before taking a few deep breaths and looked away from her. "I know that you and I have never been… whatever we are... ideal. I can't ever guarantee that I won't lose my temper, and my desires. But you have my word on this: You and Bulla will never come to harm, as long as I am with you… you are under my protection."

Broly felt his face growing hotter as he fell into silence. Truthfully he'd never made such a promise, (it was why he didn't say that word, since he couldn't trust himself to not break it) but it was as close as he could get. He kept his eyes away from her, his fingers gripping his shorts tightly as each moment became more awkward for him. He refused to look at her now, knowing just what an idiot he sounded like right now.

He didn't move as she leaned up her hand coming around his neck as warm soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"That means a lot, thank you Broly," Her words a whisper in his ear, making him become so much aware of her presence.

Broly didn't say anything more as he slowly turned his head towards Bra's. Her warm breath was still washing over his face and it was making his body react. Bra drew her hand around his neck, her nails scrapping lightly over the hairs of his neck. Their eyes met and they both leaned into each other. Broly let his eyes close and gave into the ensuing kiss. Their lips taking a moment to remember each other, their tongues slowly dancing with each other as they explored their hot mouths. He pressed against her, his hand gripping her waist as she fell back against the bed. He didn't give up, he enjoyed her sweet and rare taste. It was truly a delicacy…

Bra's hands wrapped around his neck pulling him tighter against her. Broly's other hand cupped against her cheek as they deepened and increased in pace. They could feel the other's hearts pounding against their chest as they became tighter.

He was about to rip her clothing off when Bra broke off their kiss. Broly snorted, his mouth moving to press back against her but she stopped him with her finger quieting him. She closed her eyes, and frowned.

"Bulla's up."

Broly snarled before turning his head towards the wall. Indeed, he heard it, faintly but that was their child. He pulled back his feet sitting on the ground as Bra got up.

"Motherly duties!" She said teasingly.

"Whatever." He said agitated. Bra stopped giggling at herself as she brought her pinky finger up to wipe away that light red from his cheek.

"It won't be long, I'm just going to check in on her, but don't worry I'll be back if you want to have some _fun._ " She whispered in his ear and ran her tongue along the edge of his ear making Broly swallow heavily as she nipped his ear playfully in a very flirtatious manner.

"Indecent half-breed," He said glaring at her.

Bra laughed seductively before hopping off the bed and going to check up on Bulla. Broly released a deep exasperated sigh. He brought a hand to wipe away that feeling of her lipstick on his mouth.

Dammit! What had he just done? He couldn't afford to start doing such a thing with Bra again, and yet…? She had worked her magic on him. She riled him up, set his body on fire. He shook his head raking over his face with his fingers. He could never grasp to understand the damn female, she had him tricked when they first met in the labs, and now she still played with him. He wasn't so foolish as to give in to just lust, he had shown that restraint for a long time when Bra played her games with him.

But this was more than just simply fucking. It was more than that…

Broly smacked his face hard. This was not what he needed, he needed to be in control and not allow himself to be fooled into something that clearly was just a weakness she made inside of him. She'd already shown him how strong her daughter was, that she would be strong, but she didn't need him for that. He didn't want to be a part of that. This was just his own weakness, he vowed to overcome it.

He opened up the window and jumped free, setting for the frozen arctic for an evening of pure silence and cold. He had to make himself realize that he didn't need to be with Bra in that way.

But he knew the truth before he even took to the air, he was only lying to himself.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	4. Closer

**Closer**

Bra grunted doing her best to focus on her work, she was so completely frustrated. One from her workload, but one more importantly from a certain saiyan whom had set her emotions to blow.

Broly hadn't even so much as spoken to her since they had been kissing a few nights ago, and it was driving her nuts. She had come back to her bedroom that night expecting to find the dark haired handsome warrior, in her bed waiting for her, and instead it was barren. What man on this planet would have rejected such an invitation, but the one single bastard whom she wanted currently didn't even give her a second glance. She was more than willingly have chased him down by the way they had so deeply responded to one another, she was sure he wouldn't have even put up a fight if she jumped him.

But she refused to sacrifice her pride. He had come to her that night, not her and she refused to give into him. Broly was just a complete bastard, but one incredibly handsome and sexy man, and in the end that's what he truly was a man.

"Daughter, what in the hell are you doing? Go make that brat of yours go shut up."

Of course there were other complete bastards in her house. And this one was being a complete jackass to her right now.

Her father was standing behind her, his arms crossed over his chest, a dissatisfied scowl on his face. He'd been furious with Bra since that incident a few days ago, but he had calmed down a bit – not a lot but something at least- able to properly think for a moment. His daughter had a stubbornness of his wife, and if she had her mind set on something there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Currently her daughter was fixated on the Legendary Super-saiyan… that was the only reason he was pissed off.

"First off, I am working on the transfer files, and monthly report from my own department, since your oh so vaunted son… _Keeps_ forgetting." Bra snapped her head looking over her shoulder at him. A stare down came as both parties looked at each other, both equally intimidating as she finished, "Secondly, Bulla hasn't slept at all this morning it's time for her nap!"

"Your human blood only infuriates me so much. How in the hell have you formed a proper mental connection with your child? I can hear her screaming in my mind." Vegeta barked at her in anger.

"What? Are you talking about telepathy? Come on dad she's just a baby she can't do that." Bra said shaking her head at him.

Vegeta glared at his daughter from behind. Of course his own woman was gone so she couldn't shut her up, how was it so that females could not be so in tune with their own children. He had built a link with her as to be prepared and reach out to her if she was in danger, he would not allow his blood line to be threatened by another saiyan. Though in turn Bulla had the ability to just scream out and it reached him, she had a pair of lungs and a mental power that was not fully in her control. Regardless of where she screamed he could hear her anywhere.

It wasn't something he enjoyed with Trunks or Bra, and now he had to endure it with his own granddaughter.

"Then I'm going-" Vegeta's hiss stopped mid-sentence. As the child's mind stopped screaming. A single word popped into his mind and he couldn't have moved faster.

 _Dada!_

Bra couldn't have blinked before Vegeta flew up the stairs to Bulla's room and flung the door open. The window was open, and the crib was completely barren. The disheveled sheets and stuffed animal the only thing left as Vegeta could already tell by the scent who it was. "Broly…" He growled, "The bastard was here…"

Bra appeared a few seconds later, having stopped behind her dad and caught on quickly. "Oh… so Broly took her. I guess he needed quiet more than you." She sighed shaking her head with a smile. _That man…_

"It is no joke, he took your fucking child and you are acting as it's no big deal," Vegeta growled. "I'm going to kill him, that son of a bitch if he hurts her in the least."

"Don't worry about Broly, he told me that he would never hurt me or Bulla. I'm sure he's just trying to find a way to keep her quiet." Bra said while maybe slightly worried, she knew Broly was honest in most of his words when he talked to her. The incident nights ago was always fresh in her mind and if Broly had wanted to hurt Bulla he had far more opportunities than this.

"You're delusional, just like your mother," Vegeta said scowling at her, almost shoving past his daughter. There would be little way of tracking the legendary saiyan. He was a master of hiding his ki and could hide others as well in his presence, it was like trying hunt down an android.

"I believe you said that to her, after she said that you had a family. So don't get your knickers all in a bunch I trust him." Bra said going back downstairs to gather her work and head into the office. Although mentally she would have to find a way to put a tracker on her daughter.

[***]

Broly dropped Bulla from his hands to the ground, the girl's reflexes catching herself as her tail also becoming another point of balance as she landed on both her feet. "Out! Out!" She chirped happily as she clapped her hands. She was not going back to that crib.

"Your lungs are more powerful than your mother's and she could already make my ears ring by yelling at me." Broly growled low in his throat.

"Mama no!," Bulla said her lip protruding into a pout before pointing a finger up at him, "Dada yes!"

"Oh this is just fucking perfect!" He said grabbing his face, just what did he think he would do by taking his daughter outside, that somehow this would make things better. Sure she wasn't screaming but what was he going to do now?

"Yay! Fucking! Fucking!" Bulla squeaked having mimicked her dad's choice vocabulary perfectly.

"Don't say Fucking! You little shit!" Broly shouted at her but she only continued.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" She was laughing happily as Broly silently wished he'd have kept his mouth shut, this was an argument he didn't even want to comprehend. Bra was bad enough but he was sure to hear from Bulma as well about keeping a civil tongue around children. Not that he had ever cared until this one started copying him.

"You're just as difficult as her," Broly muttered under his breath.

"Fuck Shit!" she laughed happily as she slowly got her feet moving and walked around barefoot in the small forested area. It was a local woodland area that she had never seen before and it was amazing! She looked all of the trees and smaller animals and smiled, she definitely liked this place.

"Just where do you think you're walking off to brat?" Broly said as he reached down and with one hand hefted Bulla up by her shirt and made her look into his eyes.

"Play!" Bulla cried out in excitement, pointing at the almost magical land she had never seen before. She looked at him, her eyes glowing with wonder, "Play!"

"What you think this is some kind of game? That I'm rewarding you for trying to deafen me?" Broly said dryly shaking his head slowly at her.

Bulla raised her hands up and escaped from her shirt hitting the ground before dashing off into the woods leaving her father just stunned looking at the shirt and then back to where she went several times. Now his daughter was running around the fucking woods without her shirt on… Was it too late to reconsider killing her?

"Get back here! You little brat!" Broly roared. "I'm going to break your legs if I have to catch you!"

About an hour and a half later Bra was in her office main floor. She was wearing her lab coat and going over a checklist for all sorts of things, and pointing out directions for her employees.

"Okay, we've nearly wrapped this up." Bra said with a relieved smile. "I want most of the med team to focus on the two negative results and isolate why they failed. See on this sheet," She said holding up one of her logs in both of her hands. "I want spare tests going over the usual but before-"

"HALFBREED! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Bra jumped slightly her hands tearing her log paper in half. "Gods…Sorry," She apologized to her workers who all had jumped slightly as the building slightly shook by heavy footsteps she could hear below her. "Don't worry about that, get another fresh log pack and get started with the new tests. I have good expectations for our latest antibiotics line."

Turning around as the door nearly was kicked in, scaring the hell out of one of man working the phones where the door nearly landed on his desk. That piece of..., she fumed in her head. She could clearly see a massive saiyan with bright golden hair and white eyes that were anything but pleased. She looked over and her mood only darkened more as she saw him holding Bra by the tail and shirt in his palm. She was a complete mess. She should've known he couldn't handle Bulla in play mode… why the hell didn't he just let her sleep?

"Give me a moment, please." Bra told her co-workers, Taking off her lab coat and setting it over a chair.

No one dared cross Bra at the moment as the look in her eyes was warning enough. And no one was even trying to look in the general vicinity of Broly. The man was intimidating normally, buffed up three feet taller and with soulless eyes was too much for her workers.

Bra pointed towards her office with her finger. He scowled but 'walked' with enough force to shake the building carrying Bulla who was smiling happily. Bra huffed in frustration as she followed in behind and slammed the door shut behidn her.

Broly was holding Bulla out from his arm as she looked squarely into her eyes.

"What the hell did you do Broly?" Bra exclaimed as she grabbed Bulla from his hand. She saw her covered in dirt and grass stains and probably other unmentionables by the smell.

"The little she-devil ran away from me, twice. Why in the hell did you not tell me she was so quick?" He said trying to quickly pawn off the blame to her as he looked away from her now.

Bulla laughed waving her hands up happily at her dad to take her back to the forest to play.

"You're a piece of work Broly, you really are!" Bra yelled. She grabbed some sanitary wipes from the corner of her desk and set about wiping away the gunk off her face. Though as she did she looked up and caught him staring at her again though he quickly looked away. She smirked, yeah he was taking in her appearance more the low cut top exposing her cleavage at this angle.

Of course Bra knew that Broly was still interested in her, that was glaringly obvious now, even if he acted as if he could care less. It was a small boost for her day as she decided to be a little more teasing.

"So where did you take her hm? Some special hidey hole that you go too?"

Broly looked away, not answering her. He'd given his daughter to Bra before anyone else, especially Bunny Briefs, (that woman was never to be trusted), he had to leave now before he got stuck in some new emotional female conversation.

"Well, he needs a bath. Are you going to help me since you're the reason for this?"

"No," it was quick and direct.

"So you don't want to bathe as a family?" Bra teased. That word made Broly's eyes twitch and his teeth grind.

"Half-breed, we are never going to be a _family."_ Broly only spat in retort his large form almost seeming to grow more in response as he tensed up trying to balance out his rage.

Before Bra could even joke about his reaction he disappeared, pulling another bloody Houdini on her.

"Dada!" Bulla whined as he left. "Dada!"

"Oh don't you start being a traitor too!" Bra sighed. Before hauling up her daughter in her arms.

Half an hour later, Bra had Bulla in the tub letting her enjoy a favorite time of splash works, creating a mess of the bathroom. Meanwhile Broly was just outside the room having calmed down slightly in his neutral black hair. Is that what Bra saw the three of them as? He didn't want that word to be associated with him in anyway. There was one very painful reminder in his mind…

" _So you thought you could just pretend in this fantasy life?"_

" _Leave! I have my own family now!"_

" _And still you defy me brat."_

" _You are not my father, you never were."_

" _It seems you need more lessons, and your 'family' shall be your reminder."_

" _Leave them out of this!"_

" _I'm going to break each one… piece by piece… Remember this lesson boy."_

Broly felt his hands grip the sides of his face. That was the cruelest lesson he had ever learned, and he had never made any kind of emotional attachment after that. He'd given up on having anyone in his life. No mate, no friends, and no children.

He raked a hand back through his hair. His father might be dead, and he was so powerful now he could almost defeat anyone, well even if he failed Bra's friends and family would save her. They would never suffer like _they had,_ no matter what his body told him.

But that was a painful nightmare he relived many times and its effect would hardly leave him alone. For years he had relished in carnage returning a great deal of the pain he felt that day upon others mocking them for having that weakness he had lost. And once again, he was now back with those that called him family.

Broly covered his eyes with his palm and tried to calm down through his rapid haggard breaths.

He didn't move for hours.

[***]

Bra punched her desk cracking it as she knew she was just off. She should've gone through her notes and compiled her research data for just some simple test results, something she had done for years now. It was supposed to take ten minutes.

She was almost pushing half an hour and not even close to finished as her patience had finally reached its limits. She would've been done with all of her work a long time ago, except if it wasn't for her mind revolving around Broly's antics.

She growled. Why did that giant ass got off saying they were not a family? She couldn't imagine why it was so repulsive to him, but fuck if she needed him to believe that simple truth.

She was just about to break something else when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out seeing it was a text from Goten and Marron.

 _Heya B-sauce. We're going out tonight! Going to party till we drop interested?_

Bra took a moment to stare at the phone as she realized of course those two would be out. But surely her brother wouldn't be too far along seeing as how Marron was going. The CEO of capsule Corp had a thing for blonde girls.

She took a moment to calm down as she looked at the text with her fingers over the keypad. She had all sorts of crap to do tonight… but it wasn't needed to be finished asap. She was the boss she could make it due whenever, besides she had tomorrow off, so why couldn't she go out tonight?

She rearranged her files and then responded.

 _Pick me up tonight I sooo-! Need this!_

Sometime later, Broly came down to join the partial Brief's family at the table. Bulma had dragged off Vegeta for the evening, the saiyan knowing for what at the rhythmic fluctuations of both their ki's. How did Vegeta not have more children with such a horny woman? Trunks was absent as well, having dressed himself up in some garb and gone out in a flash saying something about _hooking_ up.

That left Bunny and Dr. Briefs and Bulla who was happily being spoiled by her great grandparents. Bunny's cooking hit Broly hard and he couldn't wait to dig in.

He walked through the side kitchen door and he was met with an impressive sight. The woman who thanks to her five helper bots and instructions without so much as lifting a finger was cooking up a pasta with fresh grilled and marinated chicken with a pesto and oregano sauce. Then the smell of dessert was already there. Bulla was happily munching on a layer of chocolate cake while she waited for more food. Bunny turned and smiled at Broly who walked in.

"Broly, dearie, I'm making a family favorite plus dinner!"

Broly Smirked and sat down into the chair with an audible thud. "Nice," He said licking his lips ready to begin feasting.

He blocked with his palm the plate aimed for his head. Broly snarled and burned his black eyes at his daughter, who was finding it hilarious.

"You want to fight me? Try it again and you will see me strike you." He said smashing the plate with just his fingers and down to dust stopping his daughters laughter as her eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't hit her, you big bully," Bra's playful voice came from behind him as she walked in. Broly gave her glance back shaking his head ready to berate his child again before his mouth stopped and he looked back at her his jaw hanging open slightly as he blanked on his current thoughts.

"Oh, Bra darling you look fantastic!" Bunny gushed over her beautiful granddaughter.

"Thanks grammy," Bra said smiling with complete unabashed pride as she saw Broly's reaction. It was just like she had stepped out in that string bikini at the mall for him. His eyes were locked wholly on her, as if she was the only single woman in the world. It was the only reaction a true man could have when she dressed up to look her best. Her self-esteem as a woman was in the clouds as she felt his eyes burning into her as she walked up to Bulla's high chair.

He was still the very same man who had his desires, and a man could only resist so long.

Bra wiped Bulla's cheek and gave her peck on the forehead. Leaving a bright red lipstick print on her forehead. Her hands fixing her daughters pigtails, before looking back towards Broly who was not even hiding the drunken lust in his eyes. He was looking over every inch of her but mostly at her breasts, her shallow thin strap top barely kept her chest in place and it made them just pop in front of him.

"Hey, stranger. I know shopping isn't your thing so stop staring at the merchandise and eyes up here." Bra said flirting with him. Broly's eyes hardened and he looked away his fist clenched tightly on the counter his face turning a very dark red.

"Whatever," He muttered. Bra smiled in victory before looking to her grandmother.

"I'm hoping out tonight, Goten, and Marron invited me out." Her voice and words making him glare at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Totally alright, I know I'll have plates saved for the family." Bunny said without even breaking a sweat. She gave the final commands to her bots as they let the pot and meat simmer slightly. "Oh I almost forget the extra dessert! Come along B1 and 2!" she said to the bots who followed her to the other room as Dr. Briefs just flipped through the paper doing his best to ignore the scene.

"You need me to make you plate?" She offered innocently.

He shrugged ignoring eye-contact. Bra only rolled her eyes grinning confidently though as she dished him his first plate. Knowing he would polish off quite a healthy bit before the rest of the family got down to eat. As well as a small bowl for Bulla who was eagerly awaiting her turn. As she did she felt Broly's eyes burning into her. He wanted to open his mouth and say something but was struggling it was cute in a way.

She merely hummed to herself, setting down his plate and a small bowl for Bulla who she gave her a small plastic fork to begin eating when Broly finally asked her.

"Are you planning on leaving like that?"

Bra gave him a glance back. "Why not? I look amazing don't I?"

Broly's eyes gave her another once over, before gritting his teeth and utensil. He cut out a chunk of meat. Of course she looked amazing, which was the exactly the problem. She was a gorgeous female, but with his current state, when she was dressed up, she was stunning.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of the answer she wanted so he changed tactics. "When are you getting back?" He asked through his bite into his food.

"Who knows."

"Who's putting the demon to sleep?"

"Grandma already said she would."

"Keep her away from my daughter."

"Oh really, I'm sorry but too late."

"What the hell are you even doing?"

"Oh?" She said a smile spreading over her lips as she teased him. "You worried?"

"Never, half-breed." Broly snorted. Swallowing half a leg of chicken. Bra smirked handing Bulla her juice bottle.

"I got a call from Goten and Marron to go out tonight, they are looking to party and get some food. I thought I'd tag along and have some fun."

Broly bit the bone he had in his mouth into pieces. The devil spawn of Kakarot's young brat, and that other chirpy demanding female. Why in the hell did she need to go out looking that that? He spat out half the bone.

"There is plenty here," He added, what in the hell would make her leave for somewhere else when there was a fine meal here? This human world made no sense.

"Does someone not want me to go?" She added playfully smiling at him. "Do you have some fun planned for tonight that I can join in with then?"

"Just leave then, I'm in no mood for your games half-breed. I don't care if you come back!" He fired back much faster than he realized.

"Perfect then!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Even better!"

"Shut up!"

Broly felt his eyes starting to twitch angrily before going back to his food. Whatever this female's game was he wasn't going to keep biting. She might be attractive and company but he didn't care what she did with herself! If she wanted to go out and play her little games, then fine he didn't give a shit.

A horn blared outside. Broly kept his eyes away as Bra gave her daughter a hug before turning to the door but before she made her exit he trailed two fingers lightly over Broly's bare shoulder making the massive saiyan stop feeling a chill run up his spine.

"Watch over Bulla," Her soft tone made him shake.

He didn't even react as the greeting party came inside, the squeals of two females and the voice of Goten wouldn't make him look back. Without meaning he felt the energy signatures leave the house and slowly grow distant as the car whirred up and left.

Why did she need to go out? With another female and Goten? The kid looked like a complete joke! He was Kakarot's son, how much more stupid could one get?

Broly snorted. Continued to dig food into his mouth with his teeth grinding inbewteen bites.

"Hungee! Food!" Bulla wailed, firing another object at Broly, who caught it again his black eyes starting to slowly turning white startling her and she stopped and cringed.

"Try it? One more time and I'll make sure you die!" Broly threatened her.

"Die! Yay die!-" She cheered before Bunny unloaded another full bowl ono her plate.

"Of course more food for the most beautiful little girl in the house." Bunny said smiling as his daughter went back to eating. Dinner with Bunny, Dr. Briefs, and his own demon child, was this hell?

He grit his teeth looking over towards the clock on the wall. 7:21 pm. Who cared if Bra left, she'd return like she always would and come back to him, he didn't doubt himself… too much.

It was unfortunate he didn't have greater patience:

Nearly at 7:58, Bulla wanted more dessert but her father had already back it away and threw her fork for his eye.

At 8:02pm, Vegeta nearly died unbeknownst to him and Bulma who were busy fucking the night away as Broly nearly unleashed a gigantic meteor attack in his direction as Bulla hit him with a spatula across his face.

Around 9:00pm, Broly forced Bulla into her crib and made sure she went to sleep the guise of an enraged Legendary super-saiyan too intimidating to ignore.

As the evening rolled into 10:00pm Broly found himself watching television. Though finding the channels much to his distaste as Bra and Bulma had locked the channel remote after Vegeta watched a violent splatter fest movie with Bulla. He said it was to toughen her up, it only made her cry hard that night.

Around one in the morning Broly was sitting atop capsule Corp. he was trying to focus and ignore everything but even still his mind just made him think over and over again about Bra and her state of dress. What would happen if she decided to hook—The grinding of teeth echoed in the night as the face of Goten and Bra together jumped in his brain. But she would never betray him…

Several more hours later Broly looked down from his vantage point and saw two cars pull in the front driveway. One belonged to Trunks, and the other he didn't recognize but assumed it had to be the rest of the entourage. He jumped down from his perch barefoot and wearing only now very tight shorts that were not built for his Legendary form. He didn't care about appearance he was set on giving that little female a thorough ass chewing. He felt his jaw lock tightly together as he saw Goten holding Bra's arm over his shoulder as they walked up the door. Trunks carrying Marron in his arms, the girl more intoxicated than the rest. He was never a jealous person but he found himself unable to control that feeling boiling up inside of his mind as his fists were shaking at his side.

The group was laughing hysterically over something when Broly barked at them.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing half-breed!" He shouted as soon as they got closer, she gave him a loose smile.

"I had fun! It was amazing-!"

Broly held back his growing scowl, eying her form and pupils intently. She'd been drinking, heavily, he could see it and nearly smell it.

"Oh don't be a tight ass, she was with us all night." Goten said bolder than normally.

" I don't recall asking you, you two brats are barely stronger than she is," Broly spat looking between Trunks and Goten, though eyeing Kakarot's brat with a great deal more contempt. "I'll take her here from here."

"Hey- What's your problem we just-"

Broly grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up and onto his shoulder without a second glance back at the other three who were too drunk to really care. Trunks was busy ogling Marron and Goten just laughed at Bra's flailing feet and backside on Broly's shoulder.

"Put me down! You jerk!" Bra shirked at him as she hit his chest as Broly now had her hip in his palm. She was wearing an expensive dress and shoes she didn't want them ruined by this caveman.

"I don't ever want to see you out like that again, do you hear me!" Broly shouted at her.

"I don't give a shit! I am a grown woman and I will do what I want, with whom I want, when I want!" Bra shouted slapping his chest her nails leaving a small welt into his chest.

"Bulla needs you HERE! You are her god damn mother, not some scantily dressed whore!" Bra swung for his face but her speed and power was a joke as Broly dropped her. Her balance wobbled as she went horizontal to vertical. "Your daughter is already stronger than you and she's just a brat," Broly mocked her.

"You're such an asshole! I put up with so much shit from you and you have the nerve to say that to me!"

"Keep yelling," He scowled at her. "Wake Bulla up, see if I care."

"The never you have? You! You!" Bra slightly slurred, taking her volume down as she had to kick off her heels in order to keep her failing balance. "I mean you are… you're just…" her voice growing quieter as she looked at his lack of dress. Broly gave her a confused look, as he saw the desire slowly rise into her eyes as she licked her lips.

"So damn sexy, that body… those muscles Broly I could _eat you all up_."

Broly was taken back his white eyes blinked as he leaned back slightly as she came closer.

He swallowed, feeling the pounding in his chest growing as she gently touched the scar just above his abs. He focused intently as she trailed a finger down his stomach slowly following the groove's of his muscles. He felt himself just growing harder by the second. Before rolling her finger down his finely defined erection as she leaned up towards his face.

"I want to play." She whispered.

"I don't play, besides didn't you get enough play time with those idiots?" Broy growled. He found himself moving closer, his nose inhaling her scent. There was no other smell on her, no Goten or another man, he felt relieved for some reason.

"It's for adults… and between just me and you." She teased, one hand slowly ran along his hard length straining in his shorts. Her other hand came up and caressed his thick hots kin of his chest.

Broly should've been happy, he should've taken this offer without thinking. But he just shook his head and took her hands off him.

"You're clearly drunk."

"Oh please!" Bra claimed, rolling her wrists free from his grip. He growled and moved to leave but she grabbed the side of his face before he could and brought his face down to hers. "Please… I need someone." Her words breathed against his lips.

"Bra there's…"

He lost the ability to protest as she kissed him, what should've swept away his mind and made him give in was not there, as he could only taste alcohol. He resisted for a few more moments, before pulling back from her and took her hands from his face. She looked completely hurt by his rejection of her.

"Not, here. Company..." He told her quietly as Trunks, Goten, and Marron crashed into the living room as the other girl's drunken squeals as Trunks pinched her ass. It was an out at least, because he didn't want to upset her. He felt shocked himself for even caring, but truthfully a bit of him did.

"Yay!" Bra exclaimed excitedly, she latched onto his arm as he walked towards the stairs.

She managed to make it up the first few steps before her foot caught the step and nearly fell had Broly not have reacted and caught her. She only laughed hysterically as she fell making him wonder why he bothered. She couldn't even walk straight, he doubted she'd ever be able to bed him.

"You're so weak right now." He muttered picking her up in his arms. Bra rested against his chest insantly while he carried her. "I should just drop you down the steps, then you might not drink so heavily."

Bra laughed. "You're too sweet to do that to me, Broly. You are always the most kind with me," She told him massaging his chest with her hand as she let her eyes close.

"You're an idiot," his face burning red with her words.

She was nearly unconscious in his arms by the time Broly kicked open her door. He thought about throwing her on her bed but talked himself out of it that just might make her wake up and then be all over him again. She had already riled him up, if she came on stronger he doubted he would be holding back. Were it not for her stench and taste of booze, he knew he would've been fucking her in the stairwell, company or not.

With unknown care, he set her down on her bed. She sighed and rolled onto her pillow. Broly remained for a few seconds wondering if she might just fall on her face with a few more rolls. Sadly she didn't, he turned to leave figuring some space would be just what he needed.

"Broly?"

He smacked himself mentally.

"What?" He asked not wanting to turn around.

"The three of us are a family."

He tensed visibly.

"I don't want a family."

"It's too late now, you have one."

Broly paused as he mulled over her words. Well one word in particular that made him want to rip his own hair out. He looked back over his shoulder at Bra, but she had given into sleep. He snorted annoyed and agitated at the whole ordeal and that in truth Bra was actually right.

"You maybe right… You just might be…"

 **R &R **

**MB**


	5. Saiyan to Saiyan

**Saiyan to Saiyan**

Vegeta watched Broly from the corner of his eyes at the table. He scowled at the larger saiyan earning a glare aimed right back at him. The two were focusing on a mental battle with each other, while not allowed to fight each other, under the orders of their mates even if Vegeta didn't consider his daughter to be any mate of Broly's. His upper lip curled back in disgust as he could only imagine what kind freak Broly was by comparison to himself.

He had been slowly losing his patience, it had come over time and he felt it more since the last few days ago. It was about time that he and Broly had a saiyan discussion. He had to finally put in some one on one effort into finally educating this deranged saiyan who was the king in this house.

It was time to have a sparring match. It had been almost three months since Broly had 'moved' in since the other saiyan was humiliated by Black. Of course since that time, Black had disappeared and Zaramatsu had been killed by Beerus. Vegeta having learned that in his absence with the god of destruction that Broly had gone there and trained as well. It was evident as Broly had stood toe to toe against Black for some time until they arrived. That defeat was probably more than humiliating than the one he had suffered by their hands.

These last few months had only created an uneasy sense of anxiety in the Brief's household. That and Vegeta hadn't seen Kakarot anytime soon to have a proper match so why not have a heart to heart match with the son of a bitch who knocked up his daughter? It didn't matter if Bulla was the strongest saiyan child ever born, the son of a bitch had disrupted his and Bra's life and turned him into a damn grandfather and his wife a grandmother. He had lived through one of his wife's mid-life crisis's before thanks to Jako and this one was already making his woman more stressed and tense than ever before.

The only way to make sure that his wife didn't lose her god damn mind was to put Broly straight: by beating it into him.

Vegeta stood up, his nose snorting in a gesture that the other saiyan caught and scowled. He had too finally show this bastard that this was his house, and his family.

Broly followed suit shortly after Vegeta and while many may see him as ignorant, he certainly wasn't. People assumed that he and Bra were just a fling that he didn't care about her or his daughter. Bra had shared one of only two people to have ever shared a personal and intimate moments with. It just so happened that as a later result she became the mother of his daughter. Despite his once vehement hatred of screaming brats he had a mild tolerance now being around his daughter Bulla.

Of course others might not catch the way Bra was around him. Her attraction to him he had originally believed purely physical, they were both desirable, she the exotic and well-formed blue haired female and he the tall and powerful saiyan warrior. It wouldn't be farfetched for them to have that kind of relationship but he had seen and heard from Bulma and Bra about what a _girl_ really wanted. She desired romance, something that was a dead concept to a saiyan. If she wanted someone's heart on a platter he would give it to Bra. He might've only killed a few people since regaining his power but it was a far cry from what he was used too. He was a cruel and evil son of a bitch, and he was proud of it.

So why did she seek _him?_

The question made the legendary warrior shake his head unable to process why.

Even if it was purely sexual, that still wasn't going to satisfy him. Even if Bra had been the… He couldn't like, hell she was the best sex of his entire life. They had a pure chemistry that made him often mad with desire. She could take his abuse and give some back in return. Although that had been in his weakened state, but even still they had fucked like animals for days.

Broly shook such vivid memories from his head. He didn't want to risk having another brat, one had been enough. His only duty to her and his child should be their protection, but even then that was up in the air as Black had thrashed him before escaping. However, the stubborn half-breed sought him out for more.

That was something he just couldn't give, he was a devil, a plague upon the living universe and he did not deserve what she offered him. Plus, he wasn't even sure if he ever wanted to give her anything back.

So he had kept himself as distant as possible, he wanted to be around her sure but eventually hoping that both her and his desire for each other would fade.

Standing in front of the gravity room Broly hit the switch and stared into the back of the prince.

He barely had time to register what this was about before the room went red, the intense slamming pressure of gravity hit him square on his shoulders and Broly could only just keep his feet square.

"Who do you think you are?" The prince snarled.

"I…I am the legend!" Broly growled. He felt his legs giving out as he went to one knee. Vegeta turned around slowly clearly the gravity was not having nearly the same effect upon him.

"You are nothing."

"I am!" Broly roared a golden light washing over him as Broly's form surged and grew. His hair snapping upwards into a crown of golden spikes. His stature quickly towering over Vegeta.

"I have seen what you are, and you are nothing! You are merely a wild dog in need of learning your place." Vegeta walked towards the saiyan his hair turning a bright blue as he approached the far larger opponent without fear.

"You know nothing of what I am _Prince!"_ He spat venomously, the sweat ran down his forehead as he clearly recognized that this was more than just a talk about their personal opinions

"I'm sorry I didn't know about how much of a fucking waste of saiyan blood you are," Vegeta glared a look of anger mirrored at both of them. Their auras sparked as Vegeta stood within striking distance of Broly. "You touched my daughter, you then sired a daughter with her, and now you act as if she is beneath you."

Broly's hands were clenched at his sides into tight fists, his teeth grinding together. Never since he had returned had he ever treated her like she was beneath him. He merely did not play her little games. If this ungrateful prince didn't like the way he didn't laugh at her stupid jokes, or ignored her smiles that was his fucking problem. He had been around Bra long enough to know that was merely how she was.

So why would-!

A sharp pain caught Broly square in the stomach, he hadn't realized the prince had even moved as Broly nearly fell to his knees. So is this what little game the prince wanted to play, then fine! Broly swatted at Vegeta his blow merely knocking the Prince's face to the side.

Vegeta's lip curled into a smirk as he watched Broly's reaction. It was truly time to remind this saiyan that the fight they had shared on that doomed world would never be repeated. He had been becoming stronger and stronger every day and now it was time to show the self-proclaimed legend just how far he had fallen. He had set the gravity to 1500 times earth's gravity.

He would make sure the saiyan would regret this decision. Although a strange feeling of enjoyment crepat into the back of his mind as his opponent was crushed to the floor. Stubborn, proud, and unwilling to accept his limits.

It would take time, but it would be worth it. He slammed into Broly knocking him to the ground. His foot rounding upwards and came down where his face was. The large saiyan managed to roll to the side sweating profusely and avoiding the blow. Vegeta's smirk grew across his face.

He was going to enjoy this, for a very long time.

[***]

Bra was trying her hardest to pay attention to this board meeting as they ran down all the legal mumbo jumbo she hated with a passion. With all the crap she had to deal with just being the head of the pharmaceutical wing she thought it couldn't be that much more, oh how much of a mistake she learned that was.

"Of course we understand that your primary field is in bio-engineering and Gene therapy."

Bra blinked, coming out of the stupor she was in. She nodded, a smile on her lips. "Yes, well it was my biggest breakthrough of course, it put Capsule Corp well ahead in the medical sector for the last few years."

"Of course. We really appreciate all the expertise you've given our company it's no doubt you and your parents have made you the success that you are." The young exec smiled. Alex really was just pure eye candy, but it didn't hurt that he was a damn good lawyer and PR rep for the company.

"I didn't even get to surprise you guys with more good news?"

The man's smile spread nodding. "Oh, I'm already interested."

"Well, since we've been running synthetic cell batches from my main line for the past few years. I've come to say I've got a brand new and stronger cell base, straight from the original source." She said smiling back. She leaned back into her chair, several others in the room exchanged confused glances but Bra just smiled, however Alex nodded.

"right, the original. Patient zero If I recall? That's fantastic news."

"So you read my Thesis?" She sounded surprised and happy.

"Oh it was quite the fine read." Alex said concluding the meeting as the others got up but he remained sitting to talk to Bra. "It's really impressive and I will also admit your work helped save my grandmother from stage one Alzheimer's. I'd really enjoy the opportunity to thank you for it as well, if you would like to over dinner?" Alex said adjusting his slightly trimmed blonde hair.

"Forward," Bra laughed. "Was that a thank you or ask your boss out on a date?"

"Either one works for me, but the prior would be first, the latter would be on my list if possible." He said boldly not even blushing.

"You're lucky I like you and my mom does too." Bra teased. "And before you think to offer an invitation to a Brief's you do know who Mr. Vegeta is right?"

"Oh. Of course I'm well aware of your father. In fact, I've managed to get two words out of him." Alex was chuckling.

Bra couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Was it, fuck off?"

"You know your dad too well. But that's more he says to others. Plus, he's at least seen me work for your mother and brother, at least I'd help me in asking you out." He said smiling as he standing up.

Bra thought about it, she had always enjoyed Alex's company. He was a straightforward person, but nice, easy to work with, and liked by a lot of people. He was someone who'd she imagined having a good relationship with in her youth.

While, she might be on the market. Broly was making no attempts at having anything with her, but at the same time the large brute was still there to watch over her and their child. It might ruin any chances she could have of mending the bridge between them or he might not even care. She was mildly curious just wondering what she could have if having a normal relationship instead of one with a saiyan who could disappear at any moment.

Though another voice told her that Broly had opened up to her, he had given in and embraced her when no one else would. She had something no one else had with the stubborn saiyan. She wasn't ready to lose that chance.

She sighed and shook her head, "I might take you up but not today, to be honest my daughter's father has come home to be with her were looking to make things work out."

"Oh, I didn't know that. My apologies then."

"It's alright, you know how to impress."

"I hope it all works for you."

Bra smiled and nodded. She could only hope that it would.

[***]

He thought he couldn't have felt worse after how badly he'd been beaten by black, but no this was far worse.

Broly was on his back his body enduring the crushing force of the gravity without the benefit of his legendary form, his body was being wracked with bone crushing pain on top of the existing pain he had from all the blows he had taken. He couldn't even move; he was all but helpless at Vegeta's no existent mercy. The Saiyan and him had gone for nearly six hours straight until Broly had begun to falter and then the for the remaining four Vegeta beat the hell out of him. Even after taking it down to a 1000 times earth's gravity he'd been shredded. He couldn't even hope to vomit without drowning himself.

A low growl filled the room, it was angry and albeit damn accepting that the stubbornness of another warrior. He'd beaten Broly senseless and yet he refused to yield. Even now with the aspect of death he still did not give in.

He'd thought the saiyan might have broken after the first few hours but no he got back up, time and time again. Each time stronger than the last but his energy had a limit even if his spirit didn't. Vegeta was tired but he didn't want to let the bastard getting off with the thought he'd won. So the last few hours he'd been watching him suffer and deal with the crushing pain until giving up.

He looked up from his katas almost bored as Broly just remained there, the deep red glow of the room a warning of the intense pressure inside.

"Fuck this, I'm going to my woman." He spat finally sick of waiting for him to give in. He'd beat him again into the ground tomorrow. Right now he had to shower and be in his room in twenty minutes otherwise Bulma would be asleep and he'd not be able to get laid.

Shutting off the gravity and without another word left the crumpled heap of a saiyan to finally gasp as he was able to breath in a full gulp of air. The sound of the door slamming behind him along with the quick and steady march to his bedroom was all that remained of Broly's sounds save his own panting.

He rolled onto his side as his knees weren't even capable of moving, his lower half all but completely numb. Broly maintained this humiliating crawl as he pulled himself out the gravity room. However, the problem was the room where his room was up a second flight of stairs. He didn't know if he had it in him to crawl up the steps.

Fate though had a much greater sense of humor.

Bulla who had escaped from her crib was idly walking down the hallway. A blue blanket in her hands and thumb in her mouth as her tail swished behind her.

Bulla stopped as she came to the steps to go down and for a being that could fly she had to normally slide down on her belly each step being that she had not managed to master walking up and down stairs.

Wobbling as she looked down the ledge then her eyes went bright as she saw the form of her daddy. She hadn't seen him since breakfast. She slowly made her way downstairs her blanket and thumb still in their 'correct' position. Strange her dad hadn't moved since she began to climb down, normally he'd be angry or muttering something but he didn't do anything. Bulla made her way down the bottom step, her head tilted to one side as she looked at Broly who had passed out on the stairs.

"Dada?" She asked taking her thumb from her mouth. She heard nothing.

Maybe he'd play with her? Her mom never played with her at night anymore! She grabbed her father's hand and pulled it up the stairs as she climbed back up to get him into her room and play with her toys. Her strength managed to drag up Broly's limp form several steps his face banging against two of them.

Pouting as her dad refused to move she grabbed ahold of a lock of his hair and began to pull. His face not catching the steps as she pulled him up slowly but a visibly strained Broly winced from the intense pressure atop his scalp. A minute later she had dragged her dad up and to her room.

He growled in pain as she tugged a little to excitedly as she got inside, startling her and she relinquished control. Bulla grabbed her dad's hand and took him to the cloister of her stuffed animals. Setting him up like she would her big teddy bear, the large man fell against a large brown bear. Climbing up his legs her weight and pressure making Broly stir from the welcome relief for his sore muscles. As she got closer she felt the intense heat of her dad's chest. He was so warm!

Mildly exhausted from dragging her dad all over she laid her head against his stomach, blanket in one arm dad's chest against her cheek. She fell asleep quickly, her tail wrapping around her dad's wrist and pulled it over like a protective blanket.

Sometime later, Bra was coming back to check up on her daughter in her room. She hadn't heard too much commotion since exiting the shower and that was not a normal Bulla. Entering the room, she could tell something was off as Bulla was not in her crib, though as she scanned around she almost stumbled out of surprise. She was so surprised to see not only Bulla sleeping quietly but her father there with her, it was far too cute.

 _I am showing my mom this and so getting a camera!_ Bra thought giggling happily in her mind, it was so amazing to see them like this together and not in the gravity room. She'd remove Bulla from her father but she _HAD_ to show this to her mom and grammy with the picture.

[**]

Broly's state of consciousness came back slowly as he felt a wet sensation across his forehead. He tried to move, but before anything did his body screamed in agony. He stilled from just how much pain he was in from his training session. He grunted, that was all he could do just to vent some frustration without moving too many muscles.

"Oh my prince charming awoke, normally it's the guy who kisses the girl you know," Bra's voice said beside him.

"I. Hate you," He grumbled his one eye trying to crack open.

"Of course you do, it's why you and I had a kid," Bra teased not evening going to rise to his bait as she had changed his wet cloth across his forehead. "So you went toe to toe with my dad, can't say I'm surprised to see you in this state."

"I am not weak!" He spat annoyed.

Bra sighed. "That was a compliment, knowing my dad he didn't go easy on you. I would've expected you dead."

"He won't kill me, not like that."

"Push his buttons a bit more I'm sure he'll oblige you."

"Might be better than being so pathetic as I am." He growled.

Broly was trashed completely, but going on wouldn't help him, so he just shut his mouth. It didn't help that it had come from the half breed's own father. He absolutely hated appearing weak, it made him feel like such a damn waste.

Though the impromptu passing out had been a blessing and he was actually thankful that she had somehow planted him upright, she was the only one who would make sure he wasn't resting on his back in this damn bed. Though as his thoughts wandered he felt her fingers playing with his hair.

"Just what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Bra teased. A playful smile on her lips as she drew out some of Broly's split ends. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Feels like someone is jealous of my hair," He scoffed at her.

"It's nice but nothing to mine, best of both worlds. You don't have the softness or this amazing color."

Broly snorted as she just kept sliding her fingers up through his twisted mess of hair and it was hard to admit it felt nice.

"Broly?"

He shifted his head slightly but barely opened his eyes giving her the look of _what do you want?_

"Do you want some pain killers?"

"I don't care." He grumbled though he felt a shift from the bed and a small pop from a bottle. He felt her hand come up to his mouth as she offered him some meds and without even bothering to look at them his tongue slipped out and pulled them into his mouth before being swallowed. He idly remembered how Bra had remained at his side when he had nearly ripped his stomach open, she had stayed by him and looked over him when he was injured.

She knew he trusted her, well at least when it came to his own health. She sat against the headboard next to him, her head resting against his shoulder, the weight of her body a mildly pleasant feeling on his sore muscles as she slowly massaged his thigh, her nails drawing out a content purr from him as she did so. Why was she so captivated by this saiyan, even after all the time that had separated them. It wasn't just because they had a child together, that wasn't why they had fallen for each other. That wasn't even in the record books, and today she had been asked out by a sharp, kind, and all around great man but turned him down, and for Broly, still he was the only one she had eyes on.

The guy was a mystery, and his rough and outwardly cruel aura had been peeled away and caught a glimpse of the truth underneath for a moment.

Bra leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Knock it off," he muttered.

"Oh?" She grinned moving up to draw a lick across his cheek and just under his lips. She could feel him twitch under her caress. "Were you wanting something else?" She breathed against his cheek.

"You think I can be seduced by you, trust me I've seen better attempts." He said even though he wouldn't admit he did like the way she felt and tasted.

Bra laughed knowing that lie, "Oh so I seduced you? Was that how Bulla came along? I just got lucky with you one night?"

"See you're not as dumb as you act," She pressed her lips over his softly, her tongue pressed against his teeth in an open challenge and he was not willing to fight back. They kissed softly, passionately, with a deliberate slowness as Bra slowly straddled his lap. Her hands pressed against his shoulders.

Their kiss ended after a few brief moments, "I don't hear any complaining now?" She smiled as her fingers danced over his neck.

Broly grunted, "It was tolerable."

"Get better than we might do a little more." Her words a tempting offer that made Broly's eyes open to look into her blue ones.

"… You do desire another brat don't you?"

"No, but the act of doing so isn't half bad." She watched his eyes flicker for a moment as if considering it.

"Let me rest."

She smiled deciding to give him what he wanted. But she did slip one more kiss in, loving his lips against hers. After all they were the only memorable ones in her entire life, and the ones that played in her mind.

"Sleep tight… silly." She giggled.

She got nothing from him but an expression that he had smelled something horrific. She got off of him and headed for the door flicking off the light before glancing over at the large saiyan resting against the headboard. Maybe this could work out?

Her mother had won out with her dad, why couldn't she with Broly.

 **R &R **

**MB**


	6. Trust with your life

**Trust with your life**

 **A/N: It's been awhile, but I did finally feel motivated to start writing up this story again. I'm not sure of the intrest is still here for Broly/Bra but its with me, but I've already got the rest of the story in my head. Getting it down onto written format is another. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I certainly did writing it.**

 **Emotional Broly moment ahead, and vulnerable.**

Broly had vanished after his humiliation, angry at himself for being left in such a pitiful stake. He was angry more as the energy of a foe had returned. It sent Broly into a rage, ignoring his own well being just three days later he had left for to find Beerus. He would be the only one who could gift him strength and be able to achieve the greatest level of saiyan potential. The power of a super-saiyan God, it was his only chance for redemption against Black and Zaramatsu, the two gods who dared strike down mortals in their own vanity. They were both threats to Broly's family, and both were going to be destroyed by his hand.

Needless to say, the focus had shifted away from Boly's disappearance to the threat posed in the future of the Mirai timeline.

Broly was sparring with Whiz while Beerus napped as was customary of the God of destruction. Whiz never physically engaged Broly, merely pointing out every single flaw Broly was making at the time. He wasn't thinking though about the fight though or about his own strength. No, he was dare he say worried about the beautiful half-breed and wondering if his absence would cause her death?

Broly was lost in his own mind at the idea of losing her; he did not want to give up the only being who had shown or given a damn about him in years, no matter how cold and cruel he was, he may be an evil son of a bitch but that didn't mean he hadn't come to care for her. He was risking so much just coming here, although Whiz had assured Broly that Beerus was aware of their treachery and had already found out the truth about the purge completed in the alternate timeline. It didn't make sense to him thought why Beerus and Whiz just didn't deal with the problem themselves or at least impart the power of the super-dragonballs and undo everything they had done. It made Broly pause as he thought about what had just come through his head, this feeling of concern. _That_ was something that made him feel disgusted. It was a human emotion, not a saiyan one.

Of course, Whiz had realized easily just how distracted the legendary saiyan was. He knew that Broly was seeking asylum from his own fears, but Broly would never admit it because he just couldn't admit he had a weakness. Black was going to pay but it wasn't going to happen right now. Whiz dismissed Broly back to earth for the time being, figuring the saiyan needed time to clear his thoughts. It was obvious, even Beerus could tell that Broly was fixated on something other than gaining power and fighting which was a novelty.

Here and now it was left to the idiots on earth, and it would be only a matter of time until the threat facing Earth had to be dealt with. With a roar of frustration Broly returned to earth in a flash, unknowingly become the hero that Bra needed right now.

Bra was busy dealing with all the problems of capsule corp. Her mother having gone to assist her father and future brother in another timeline leaving her all alone with Bulla as Trunks was currently on a business trip. She was stuck in a pickle, no one was answering her for an emergency sitter, she simply couldn't take Bulla with her there wasn't enough time for her there and if she had one of her mornings it would be the worst. She was already becoming a handful, it wasn't going to be helped if she decided to throw a tantrum worthy of her father.

Bra sighed as she called another number. She had to pray someone picked up. Of course, it happened then as a door slammed from the backyard alerting her that someone had come home. Unfortunately, it certainly wasn't the one she expected.

 _Where does he get off? I mean really, he just walks in as if he hadn't left me for two weeks,_ she growled in her mind before addressing the large saiyan now walking inside.

"What," Broly snorted as she approached him almost leaning up to him as he had his arms crossed over her chest.

"You are going to watch Bulla for a couple of hours," She demanded him bluntly.

"What? I am not-" Broly didn't get to finish,

"Listen here, I _am going,_ you are going to watch Bulla," She said sternly before knowing exactly what she had to do, "Please, Broly?" She pleaded like a puppy. It worked on all men, her words and eyes alone could sway her father…

"I'm not the brat's-"

"Damnit Broly! You and I made her together and the tiniest favor you could do would be to just watch her for a few hours that's all!" Bra yelled in his face, the stress and frustration that had finally built up for a period of time finally came out full force. "I just want you to look after her, she's taking a nap so just check up on her alright?"

"I am not a doing it," He said with a snort, turning around ready to leave and find someplace quiet.

" _Please,_ Broly I need this from you." She said her voice making the saiyan stop and look back at her. It was rare that she could ever make him stop, and that tone of voice was something he wasn't ever used to. Sensing his eyes were possibly considering her proposition, Bra jumped on the chance, "Just a few hours, i'll be back as soon as possible."

He closes his eyes, and looked towards the door, then shifted back to her.

"One time," He growled.

"Thank you," She was totally relieved that he would do this. "Just check up on her every hour or so. She shouldn't-"

"Just get going half-breed." he grunted, before going to get a shower and a fresh change of clothes.

Bra let out a sigh of relief, before hurriedly grabbing all of her things and taking off herself. Normally she'd fly her car but she really needed to be on her way. He might also change his mind and throw Bulla at her, but if she left it might prevent him from changing his mind. He'd been gone for so long it was also scary to see just how much he had switched positions and given in to her demands.

Broly headed upstairs to the room he had spent time in, and went straight for the shower. Though as he did so his focus shifted as he sensed his daughter. She was still asleep but apparently dreaming as her ki had been fluctuating slightly. With a tear, his clothes fell in a heap at his feet.

The shower kicked on and he felt the warm water roll over him, though as he stood in his shower he could faintly smell Bra. Her scent was lingering in the shower, _Why would she come here?_ She had her own facility… He shook his head.

About twenty minutes later, Broly came out of his room, dressed a pair of blue training spandex shorts. He looked towards the fridge deciding to eat something, he picked through maybe a third of it until he had enough. He sat down in the quiet building, with only his daughter's ki in the house he felt all alone, but tense.

He had just came back from being alone and yet he felt uncomfortable in this silence when a few years ago he would've craved it. He shook his head, though as he did so he felt a new presence joining him in the room. "You're supposed to be asleep."

Standing on both two feet, thumb in her mouth, blanket in the other with her tail pointed upright was a very awake Bulla. She hadn't seen or heard anyone in almost half an hour, and she couldn't feel her mom. She had escaped when her cries had received no attention, and were ignored, so here she was looking at the back of her father's head.

She didn't know when he had come home, it was a strange presence for the little girl who wasn't quite used to his aura. But she knew it was a safe one. She continued to suck on her thumb before slowly walking towards the door.

"Are you trying my patience? Go back to your cage." The voice growled and she stopped, turning to look into her father's face.

"Out! Play, play! Pweeeze!" She said giving her most pathetic expression that would melt a parent's heart melt. But of course, her father wasn't even phased.

"After the hell you put me through last time, think again you little devil." He scoffed getting up from his seat. He was going to just toss her back in the cage and figure something out, but of course he underestimated his daughter's strength and intellect yet again.

"No! I want play!" She shouted her tail coiling around the door handle. Her glare one that was a scowl that she had picked up from him.

Growling, Broly walked over towards her, mildly considering his initial request to not kill her for sharing his blood. "You do not tell me what to do, now-" His words stopped as Bulla pulled open the door and jumped with a scurry of her feet shot outside, her desire to play as she knew her father would chase her trumping everything else as she leapt up into the air. Easily clearing the complex wall and dashing down the main street.

"You little-! Get back here!" He roared, his voice carrying for almost a block but he didn't here or see Bulla's return except the trace giggling of his daughter as she carried herself further and further away.

He released a stressed roar as his hair flashed to gold and took off after her. His daughter's ki while strong quickly blended in with a mass of other fluctuating energies. They were all there, making his senses strain as his daughters scent became a mess of other ones.

It was later into the evening, the sun was slowly making its way down over the domed building of capsule corp. When Bra landed down on the ground, she was thoroughly spent. There had been a security breach. Someone had nearly broke into the R&D's network, it had tripped all kinds of sensors and locked the entire building down for hours as the company's security looked through the backgrounds of everyone and checking their loggin and I'D's to find out where it had taken place. Without anyone else in the vicinity of Capsule Corp that was a major CEO she was tasked with going through all of it. She had gotten a big taste of what it would be to be totally in charge, leaving her to guess how her mother managed to keep herself sane after a day like that? A few drinks? Maybe a little _personal time?_ Both were acceptable.

Bra walked in and looked around, it was way too quiet. Normally Bulla would be making a racket for food and Broly? He would've been on her the second she stepped in the door. She went to the gravity room and there was no one there. She brought up her senses and tried to reach out and sense Broly. He wasn't even in the building… which wasn't strange but she tried to locate Bulla's ki. _Did he take her with him?_

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it to read a text message that made her phone slip from her fingers. It read: _Broly is going mad trying to find Bulla. He can't find her._ It was from Gohan who taught at the University downtown.

She felt her breathing rate increase as couldn't imagine what had happened. She pulled up the phone and brought it to her ear, biting her bottom lip. "Bra? It's-"

"What happened!?" She shouted not able to really control the volume of her voice.

"Look, I-"

"Where are they!? Where is Bulla and where the hell is Broly!" Her heart was sinking as she couldn't have imagined this situation at all. Broly promised he would protect his daughter so why was this happening?

A sigh came through the phone, "Listen, Broly is looking everywhere for her. She ran away from him, and he'd currently-" A loud screaming male voice came through, a call for his daughter a voice she instantly recognized.

"Can you-"

" _Bulla-!"_ the voice roared cutting off her from talking.

"Should I call for help?" She asked, her eyes beginning to panic and fear for the worst.

"Umm, I don't think," A series of loud car horns and something being snapped in half came in through the speaker. "No, I think I'll help him out. The police may make things worse."

"I'll- I'll be there in five minutes." She said still in disbelief. There wasn't a lot of time for her to get to where Broly was. "Try and keep him from… from doing you know."

A weak laugh came through. "I'll try, just please hurry."

[***]

Broly was hovering just above the city wildlife park. His eyes were white, and his body was several times larger than normal. He didn't have his normal green or golden aura, but his sharply spiked golden hair was there. His white eyes flicked all over from location to location, he couldn't keep his focus as he hadn't been able to find his daughter.

His brow was twitching, as he thought he should've easily found her. But that had been a glaring failure on his part, his daughter's scent while easy to follow out in the wilds was not so easy with the urban environment. It was straining his senses as he began to grow more and more concerned. He was failing, he was nothing but a failure so far in his life and right now Bra's child was somewhere down there and he wasn't even capable of finding her!

He had been approached by Gohan awhile ago, but he had shoved past the half-saiyan saying he was finding her and that he would stay the hell out of his way. He had to find his daughter, that was the fucking least he could do.

He went back down towards the ground, his feet creating a small tremor as he landed. Bringing up his nose he tried to smell just where his daughter was, her ki was somewhere nearby but he could not find it directly.

He walked down the well traveled ground path, his bare feet leaving imprints as his head whipped around trying to catch even a sight of his daughter. "Where is she?" He seethed.

How could he have messed up this much? If his offspring got hurt or even killed… maybe his... father was-! He threw his head back and screamed. "You won't touch my daughter you bastard! You won't hurt her like you did me-!" He began running down the path, barreling through people who barely had time to get out of his way as he rumbled down the jogging trail.

Gasps of shock came as the barely clothed saiyan with a scowl that could stop a person dead in their tracks with fear continued to keep his pace.

"Broly hey-! Hold up!" Gohan shouted as he came down along the path, the burly saiyan stopping as the older half-saiyan wearing his glasses to make himself appear more sophisticated and in his nice dress shirt and pants was wholly out of place.

"Whelp, if you value your life leave me alone, I am finding my daughter." He growled through his teeth, his fist was crackling with sparks of ki. Gohan wasn't able to pale, he'd been in this situation before, although he wasn't nearly as strong as he used to be. He still wasn't intimidated by Broly. He'd seen worse, but he raised his hands to calm him down.

"I'm not going to stop you, I want to help you." He said watching as the glow of ki faded. "There's a park playground up ahead, a lot of kids and parents are playing around there. Maybe they might have seen her."

"Show me," He demanded.

"Follow me," Gohan said, turning and jumping into the air. Broly was closely behind him, she might be easier to find or maybe someone had seen her.

They landed just outside the playground, the torrent of screaming playful children and the banter of people made Broly's patience running down to a thin wire.

"Alright i'll-"

Broly didn't wait to hear him, he pulled in air to his lungs and let out a massive bellow. " _BULLA!"_

His deafening cry stopping all other sides, and drawing out a few moments of pure silence. As nearly thirty pairs of eyes from children and parents alike stood to looking at the irate legendary super-saiyan.

"Yelling isn't going to help I'll look over there you just-" He got silenced again as Broly's hearing picked up on something instantly.

He heard it, _She's here!_ He cleared half the playground landing by a small climbing ladder that led up to a small slide where a small girl was cuddled against the plastic wall crying. She had climbed up alone, and being the only small child here no one had been nearby her. The girl's favorite blanket also gone, making her sobs come out in greater frequency.

Broly pulled himself up and his form's rage dropped immediately, his hair faded to black, and his white eyes became black. He reached down and brought his hand down alongside the girl's head. Her expression changed as Broly softly spoke.

"Bulla." He asked.

The girl's fingers moved from her face, and then she saw who was just a foot away from her face. Her tears burst into a wail as she jumped into her father's neck. Broly pulled back dropping back down to the ground with a wailing little girl as he somewhat strangely rubbed her hair to calm her cries. He'd seen Bra and her parents do similar things to make her to go silent. He was just tired of yelling for once.

He pulled her back slightly to look her over, she might have been a little dirty and a small scrape on her knee but she was fine. He let out a sigh, as he held her for another moment. The moment ended as Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Broly, you should go. I'll take care of her." He said calmly as people were already pointing at the man who had been causing such a ruckus and others were already calling police.

Broly shook his head, but he handed Bulla to Gohan. Figuring the spawn of Kakarot would take care of her better than he could. Ushering a few choice words in a foreign dialect, though as he moved to depart the brats mother shot down from the sky.

He spared only a parting glance before his aura gathered and took off into the air.

Gohan watched Broly depart and had to give a small smile, "I guess anyone can change…"

[***]

Bra was already exhausted with just her work, but her stress and energy levels almost made her crash as she finally got her Bulla back home. Gohan bid her a farewell as he made sure she got home safe, she could only guess that her little escape artist had gotten out and knew she'd have to make some more serious alterations to her crib. But for tonight, she'd be alright.

She'd washed Bulla in the bath never letting go of her little girl for a moment as she felt an equal embrace from her little girl, no doubt she was happy to be back with her mother. She softly stroked Bulla's forehead as she slept. The small girl wrapped up and sleeping softly as she just listened to her soft breathing.

"Don't ever scare mommy like that again." She whispered before leaning down and kissing her daughter's forehead softly.

It was another half an hour until she finally drew enough of herself to leave Bulla alone, she had gone to shower and managed to calm herself down. Dressed in her evening robe Bra made her way towards Broly's room she knew he had come back. His ki was very low, but he wasn't trying to hide himself, she had to talk with him, no doubt the man was already at his own stress limits for one day.

She entered his room but it was clear he wasn't inside as the door to the outside was parted slightly, standing by the railing with both hands pushing down into the surface and his head hanging down below his shoulders.

Bra stepped outside and closed the door behind her, she didn't reach out for him but she came closer.

"Are you alright?"

Broly didn't even move or grunt that he knew she was here. Giving him a moment to respond but he did nothing, Bra walked beside him and noted that his eyes were shut tight as he was just a statue.

"Broly lets go inside," She said softly coming closer and drawing a hand over his back and up to his shoulder. "You don't need to be out here in the cold like this."

"Just leave me be," He said his tone quiet and depressed, "I'm pathetic." He added in such a whisper that Bra barely heard him.

"You're not pathetic," Bra said coming closer her fingers intertwining with his. "Come back inside with me. I know your hungry, I've-"

"Is she alright?" He asked interrupting her.

"Bulla's alright, she's alive and sleeping soundly."

He just slunk his head lower, Bra drew herself closer and pulled his face so that he was looking at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

He closed his eyes and tried to pull away but he didn't try hard enough.

"You didn't mean for this," She pushed. "Bulla is a struggle even for me, and you just were overwhelmed. Don't hate yourself for this Broly."

Broly didn't look at her, and said nothing. Bra pulled him closer, so that his head was pressed against her shoulder. She hugged him, feeling just how tense he was, but as she did she felt him slowly lose that tightness. Broly exhaled before smelling her scent, as if a quiet apology.

They stayed like that way for several minutes.

"Can you imagine that I once told my father that when I had offspring, that I'd at least know how to protect them."

Bra didn't respond as she rested her head against his own, while he kept talking. "I never thought that I'd ever have children that I would actually care about, after so many of those failures were brought before me time after time I just saw them all as monsters like me. But then I found you, and almost let you die, and just today…" he exhaled, " Today…"

"You don't have to compare yourself to him," Bra told him in his ear, "You're care, Broly."

"I don't deserve this."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You and her, this life… it's not anything I should have."

"Broly you're not the old person you used to be. You have something here, you belong here."

Broly was stunned, his eyes blinking as if he hadn't heard her right. He pulled back from her face too look at her eyes, she wasn't lying, she actually meant what she said.

"Why? I told you what I am, I'm just-"

"You're not a monster, you can change, you can be forgiven."

Broly felt himself lost in her blue eyes. His chest began to feeling a pain that he did not he could feel. He knew that in his heart he was unworthy, for the first time in his entire existence the truth was starring him the face. That Bra was not beneath him, he was beneath her. She tried to help him, make him see what there could never be. He was flawed, damaged, dark, and cruel. She was none of those things, it was what Whiz had been trying to show him. He had nothing, she had everything that he never had.

Bra watched the massive saiyan slowly break down as he slid down to his knees. His arms fell to his sides, and he just stared up at her in complete bewilderment.

"You don't have to be what he made you." She said leaning down to softly press a kiss against his forehead.

Broly felt it happen, and he saw the shock on Bra's face. They were sliding down his cheeks, two crystal rivers. Bra wrapped her hands around his neck and held him. The emotion washed over him as he brought his arms around her, his cries heard only by her. So soft and so deep as they came from a place he had thought long forgotten.

His own black and twisted soul.

Bra held him until she felt the air around them change, Broly pulled her up with him and inside his room. His eyes were gone with sorrow, but now they burned with flames that were consuming her gaze.

He closed the door behind him before softly pressing his lips against hers, his soft whisper coming just as their lips touched.

" _I… can't- can't_ be without you."

Bra was speechless. She knew she loved this man, but never did he return her affections with words. It made her heart pound just by hearing him say those words.

"Broly… it's"

"No… I just," He muttered, "I don't want to,"

He couldn't voice how he felt, because he didn't feel these things. He closed his eyes, unwilling to look so weak in front of her. He was truly lost right now, and if Bra rejected him, he would truly be nothing, and no one else could do it too him.

Bra pressed her lips against his, her small pants, and admitted to him the truth. "I love you."

Broly felt his heart stop as she said those words. He didn't know how to react, he'd never felt such a pull inside of him, Broly forgot about talking and kissed her back letting him show how he felt. Bra was bent backwards as his arm held her frame tightly with his overbearing kiss as he pushed her body down against the bed. His fee hand spreading her robe, revealing that she was only wearing a pair of white bra's and panties underneath. Bra pulled her arms from the robes sleeves and wrapped them back around his neck.

Broly pulled her up against him, even with her undergarments on the feeling of her soft skin against his was something he'd long been missing. The two melted their lips together as they swapped their tongues with each other's mouth. Bra's hands slipped down and pulled against his shorts which he removed with a quick jerk of his hands.

They broke away as Bra untied her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders as Broly removed her Bra and panties without ripping them, as they were tossed to the side. He pushed her down to the bed rolling her atop him, as he gripped the back of her head into another soul swapping kiss. Her taste was just as it always had been, and he quickly knew how this felt like the first time they kissed. Bra rocked against him, her legs straddling his as her hands smoothed against his warm chest and over his shoulders. Broly let a groan escape him, as she touched him wherever she desired, he was wholly submitting himself to her. This was him giving up everything to her, and no one else.

Bra moved to kiss his jaw, her tongue flicking out to taste his cheek, as she rubbed herself against his hard length, and both could smell the growing arousal in the other, which only heighted both of their moods. Bra smiled with pleased look as she felt him slowly rock against her as his hands slowly ran alongside her hips and back. She pressed herself against him, her breasts shoved against his hard chest, let their growing warmth spread along each other as her nipples began to press against his chest. His fingers tightening against her hips as she stopped to look at into his eyes.

Broly swallowed as Bra pushed her hands on his shoulders keeping him pinned down. He was never one to be on the bottom, he always had been on top, behind, or beside her. She found it even more arousing to have him beneath her, as he gave into what she wanted.

He let his eyes look to the ceiling as Bra slid down his body slowly, he was panting when he felt her warm tongue slide against the side of his swollen length. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he moaned deeply as she took him in her mouth, her tongue swirled around his tip before drawing deep into her mouth. Her hand working at his base slowly as she continued to surround him with her wet mouth. His nails dug into the sheets, as his feet locked in place to prevent himself from bucking into her, while she kept him fully lost in her pleasure that she gave him. As she moved faster and her other hands came into the fun she had to give herself a medal, as she saw the sheer look of pleasure written on his lips.

He was panting, and growling as she decided to see if this would be his limit. Her mouth went further as her lips pressed down further and she felt him reach deep into her throat, Broly's strangled gasp came as out as his release did, his warm seed shooting down her throat as she pulled back her tongue swirling around his still leaking head. She had a devilish grin as she continued to stroke her saiyan who looked like he was about to come undone. "How was it?" She purred, her tongue darting out to lick his slightly softening erection.

"Heaven…" He said just starred gaping up into the ceiling.

Bra laughed, "Oh we haven't gotten to the main course."

Broly felt her weight shift as she stradled him once again. He forgot about the day, he forgot about the world, his father, and the hell of a life he had been put through as he looked up at her. She was beautiful, truly she would be his only heaven. His hands slipped up her stomach before gently squeezing her breasts, her hands coming over to hold his hands as she looked down at him. Broly couldn't imagine what this female wanted with him? He wasn't someone people enjoyed, he was a physical and emotional wreck and yet she still wanted him. He truly believed he didn't deserve love, not this angel, but yet she still gave it to him.

Bra smiled as she slipped her legs further apart, her core pressing against the renewed erection. "Broly," She said softly as he let her come closer. "Do you still love me?"

It shocked her, and she swallowed, but she wouldn't take back what she said.

"I do, I love you."

He lifted her hips up before letting her slide down slowly his hard length with slowness until she was touching his hips. She was so full, as she slowly moved up and down, his groans and cries bringing out such a feeling with her as she rode him with a slow methodical pace. They weren't going to rush this, they needed each other to feel themselves whole. Her hands smoothed down his chest as his own gripped her hips and squeezed the flesh of her ass. Their touching increasing their speed and energy with every passing moment, as they both stared into the others eyes, it created a moment of energy between them as their lovemaking grew and grew.

Broly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down against him, their lips meeting against she and him kissed each other in a frantic pace as her body began to convulse against his own. Bra's body squeezed down around Broly's body as her scream was swallowed by his own mouth before his own body emptied himself into hers. Their lips parted as he groaned feeling themselves becoming limp.

They stayed like that for a while, both breathing heavily. Bra's finger running along the edges of his arm, his body rumbled as he ran his hand through her hair slowly. He'd never felt physical closeness ever like this before, it was a surreal feeling to have and one that he enjoyed just as much as her.

"Broly?" her soft voice looking for his response which he merely grunted.

"Can we just stay like this… for tonight."

He would've normally said no, but this wasn't normally, he wouldn't refuse her request still bathed in her scent. His only response was to pull over the sheet atop the two of them. She smiled against his chest and kissed it. She was happy and content for the first time in a long time.

She quickly fell asleep, but Broly remained awake. He was struggling to come to terms with the emotional day he had been through. Their lovemaking session revealed the deep emotional connection that they now shared and truthfully, he was afraid. He didn't know how he would ever handle himself if she rejected him, what that day might entail when she got sick of him and found someone else?

As she snuggled closer her soft purring escaping her lips as her head rested against his rising chest Broly decided to let himself just give in, she was the only person he'd ever trust in his life.

 **A/N: Gotta love the big legend right?**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	7. What Lays Below

**What Lays Below**

 **A/N: It's hard to admit, but I often struggle when writing my favorite pairing. Surprising as it is, I wrote about Broly/Bra back in 2005, it was my first story ever. It was awful, don't go digging around for it on the internet please. I get very down on myself when I see myself 'wasting' my time when I write up this couple. Because few people read it, its a struggle of should I even bother? My other stories are flooded with views and reviews which shouldn't be the focus of writing because I do enjoy it but I also like seeing people like my work. Perhaps I'm jealous of other writers who do one or two stories with Broly and get so much recognition or use my pairing that I never saw when I started writing, and people love it. I don't know, there's a lot of things that go on when writing this story and I have to remind myself that I'm the only one who can finish it. If I don't try and push it out, no one will bother, no one will care.**

 **For the few of you who do enjoy Broly/Bra this chapter is for you. Thank you for putting up with delays, spelling errors and non-beta'd crap. (Adult-Lemon Advisory)**

 **MB**

Broly had left before Bra had woken up the following morning.

She began to worry and feel a bit let down as Broly did not even return the next day. He had left, and saying she missed him was an understatement. The days slowly slipped into almost a week, she wondered if telling him all of her emotions had been the wrong thing. Had she and him just gotten too caught up in the moment together that she affected him more than she could've believed.

Saiyans needed an instruction manual. Her dad was a mystery, Goku just didn't make sense, and Broly was just a puzzle box with no lid or key.

The two of them got to be together again, she wanted to be with him. Be normal-ish, as Broly was the furthest thing from normal. She just didn't want sex-though he did deliver in the bedroom-she wanted him, his presence, words, and his affections. She told him she loved him, and he told her he needed her. For someone who didn't ever want anyone in his heart, that was a big step for him.

But she knew she had to be patient, Broly required it. She'd learned it being a mom and around her dad, though her dad still caved whenever she asked him to do something.

Bra looked at the side of her bed as Bulla lay sleeping in her child bed. The small girl which normally demanded attention, had her fill of being all alone and crying until her father came and 'saved' her. Now she was behaving quite a bit more, also she played in the gravity chamber this morning as Bra got her workout in at thirty times gravity, so the girl was quite tuckered out. She wasn't quite letting her little girl slip from her sight just yet, after her last roaming adventure.

The small girl's soft breathing and almost snoring was adorable. Bra smiled as she reached from her bed to softly stroke her daughter's forehead, the blue curly spikes tucking around her face.

"Bulla," She sighed, as she watched her sleep with a soft tone. "What am I gonna do with your daddy?"

Her tail slipped up from her blanket and wrapped around her wrist. As if to comfort her mother, though the girl was clearly asleep.

"I wish I could just hold him down with a tail, it would probably work."

She ran her fingers over the furry appendage making the little girl purr softly. Bra loved her soft purring it was like a blue furry kitten and her baby all wrapped into one. It was super adorable. She smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead before tucking herself into her bed all alone for another night.

Bra tried to let Broly drift from her thoughts, and not focus so much on him. She still had a job to run, her parents were still out trying to deal with this Black and Zamasu guy, and the reports weren't good. Yet she didn't doubt her dad and Goku couldn't handle it. They'd fought worse, any man who could live her mom and Chi-Chi could take on anyone.

Though as the topics of her friends and family came up, Bra had learned that Trunks had a new girlfriend. She was called Mai, a strong woman, a soldier, and a fighter. Almost reminded her of Chi-Chi, but she kept that to herself as Marron and Goten had slowly started going steady. Perhaps Trunks needed someone like that, he was quite the ladies' man, and loved to be involved with parties and hooking up, it was something her parents didn't appreciate. But then again, her first experience got her knocked up with a saiyan.

Though he wasn't around she knew he'd be back, Broly had proved her wrong on that account multiples times.

Just like her mom and her always said, _I am always right._

Bulla stirred slightly as she woke up mid-way through the night, she was still tired but her bodies instincts told her someone was in her room. She was wearing her light blue unicorn pajamas, her teddy replaced with a stuffed dragon that she connected with.

She knew it was her mama, as she had gone to grab something, like she did when she couldn't sleep.

Sitting on the bed looking down at her was a pair of black onyx eyes, "Dada!" She said happily.

Broly saw the expression and the soft blue eyes of his daughter. "You should be asleep."

"Play?" She asked, forgetting about her tiredness as she saw her dad.

Broly's eyes became softer as he shook his face, he reached down to gently hold his daughters cheek.

"You just had to look so much like your mother," he said marveling just how much the two women shared traits.

"Play Dada?"

Broly pulled his hand back and rested on his elbows just on his thighs. Bulla watched him do this and slowly got on her feet, her small toddler bed allowing her to get closer as she reached over and touched his knee.

"What am I going to do Bulla?" He said sighing and looking up towards the ceiling, Bulla climbed into his lap, her tail coiling around his upper arm as she sat comfortably against his chest, her head resting against his warm body. "Sleeping isn't an option." He said wondering if she was actually giving him a hint.

Bulla's hand grabbed his thumb and pulled it closer to him, he didn't fight but let his arm wrap around her.

"You are always so calm with me, you don't even know what I've done." He said chuckling at his own situation, wondering just how this small spawn of his was able to be so at ease.

"Dada, sad?"

Broly exhaled, bringing his other hand to rub his face. He looked at his daughter's bright blue eyes looking up at him. Her eye's showed acceptance, and concern and it made him feel weak. That he, the legendary warrior, monster, and cold-blooded murderer of millions yet had something from him that was the everything he was not. He never imagined having contact with Bulla, yet now he couldn't push her away.

He snorted as he closed his eyes. "I don't know."

Bulla's tail slipped up to softly stroked his cheek, Broly flinched but did not move, it was a saiyan way of saying your safe, you're alright.

He picked her up in his hands, setting her back down on her bed. "I should go, you need to rest." He said as Bulla looked up at him.

Bulla shook her head, not wanting to lose her dad's heat but as he wrapped her up in her flannel blanket her protests died away as she was laid down on her pillow. Her tail hanging just outside the edge of her blanket but Broly pushed it underneath. He stood up looking down at his only child, some strange feeling rolling through him as he saw his daughter sleep.

Broly's eyes shifted to the side as he watched the door to the room slide open. He was so caught up in his moment that he failed to realize Bra's energy approaching the room.

Bra smiled, her hands wrapping her robe a little tighter as she returned with a small glass of warm milk for Bulla and her own tea as she found herself thirsty. "You are sweet with her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not sweet." He said in his gruff voice, though low in his tone as he watched the small saiyan stir.

Bra shook her head, a grin on her lips as she set her things down beside the bed before softly picking up Bulla. Her body knowing what was to come as the small sippy cup came to her lips and warm milk flowed into her mouth. It was a ritual, between mom and daughter. "You're not the quietest person Broly, and you can't mask her energy waking up around you."

Broly's eyes widened with that realization. "Hn."

Bra pressed a kiss against Bulla's forehead. "She's not the same after what happened."

"I see she's being kept close by."

"Well, mommy issues, I'm not letting that happen again."

"..."

"She's growing up, I'm not sure I want her too." Bra sighed, as she watched her daughter drink almost all of her milk.

"We all do, but you're suffocating her."

"I am not suffocating her, I just want to enjoy time with my little girl before she grows up."

"You won't let her breathe. We don't want to be alone, not being suffocated."

Bra let out a breath, her head turning to look at his, before taking a stab in the dark. "Do you believe that? That I'm not letting you breathe?"

"Don't make assumptions, half-breed," He growled.

"That's all I can do, you never talk with me. You disappeared after a week… since you know what happened."

Broly's expression dropped. He slumped his shoulders, his eyes dropping from Bra's eyes to Bulla's frame, which was set back down on her on her bed. He didn't need to tell her his reasons for leaving, they were his own, but when it came to them he was conflicted.

Several silent moments later, he finally spoke, "I needed to be alone."

"You can still be here, you don't have to be completely isolated. I don't like it when you just vanish like that," Bra sighed.

"I'm still here," he said, his voice suddenly tired.

"I don't know that, you don't ever let me know."

"You know I promised to protect you, so why does it matter?"

Bra let out exasperated sigh. "It matters because I'm concerned about you, Broly."

He felt his hands tighten, the emotions he'd been avoiding were coming back. Several, minutes later, he finally spoke, "Do you?"

"You know the answer."

Broly turned his whole body towards her, his hands and body pushing her down against the side of the bed. Bra let her eyes close as her pushed her down with his body, his breath ticking the side of her ear. His presence and feeling him so close, and his delicious warmth just made her body lose its will to fight.

"Why?" he practically whispered. Bra's eyes opened, and she felt his body shake, she was surprised at his question. Her head tilted to look at his own.

"What do you mean, why?"

Broly's lips slipped into a frown. He looked removed, his head dipping down to the collar of her neck. "People don't love me," He said painfully. "People who once told me that they loved me ended up dying. " His head rested against her own, "I don't want to lose you."

It wasn't surprising, but it still stunned Bra that Broly didn't want relationships like this in his life. She might never had been told by her father that she was _loved_ but she knew he cared deeply about her. She had been brought up in such a nurturing and supportive environment, there hadn't been a time where there hadn't been someone else looking out for her. Broly however, did not share those luxuries. It was why he lashed out, why he fought against being so close to her. She wanted to show him that nothing to be afraid of, that feeling for her now would give him so much more.

"It won't happen, not anymore," Bra said softly against his head. Broly stiffened, her hands sliding up and around his back. Her nose nuzzled against his ear. "I love you, Broly. You can forget the past, believe in me, and us."

Broly's face slowly turned his head towards hers, his eyes a still showing little emotion but there was still a lingering hint of worry. He had been raised to forget love, forget compassion, and even friends. He had believed that he didn't need those things. And now he didn't understand why now he felt like he wanted to.

"I don't know how."

"It's not something you do. I already know, just with you here."

Broly tucked his head underneath her chin. "I don't know anymore," He said quietly.

"You don't have to say things, the way you act, how you behave. You have your own language." she said rubbing his neck, her fingers coiling through his black locks.

Broly's hands slipped down her side coming to the back of her rear and holding her tightly. Her legs spread when he laid between them, Bra's only body arched up just slightly to be closer."

"You're quite the forward one, aren't you?" She teased.

Broly chuckled, his smirk spreading as his hands squeezed the flesh of her ass in both of his palms.

"We still have an audience, you know that?" Bra said in a playful tone, as she tapped his arm.

Broly looked to the side, his eyes looking into a small pair of blue eyes, the head of her stuffed dragon toy in her mouth as she absently chewed on its ear. "Well, it's only natural I am that amazing."

Bra rolled her eyes, grabbing his chin and tilting his head up to hers. Both their eyes looking at one another. "Sorry but Bulla is not getting a show, take her back to her room. Then I might give you the pleasure of being with me." She said scoldingly but with a slight lick of her tongue as she could feel her blood heating up quickly.

Broly snorted, but he climbed off of her, picking up Bulla whose eyes watched her mother's before turning up two look at her father who carried her off to her room. He didn't know why he bothered doing it himself… but her scent was getting him rather hard.

He set down his spawn in her other bed, wrapping her up in a blanket as Broly rubbed her tail with the back of the blanket, watching her eyes immediately fall closed. He'd seen all the women in the house do this with her before, and it worked mostly without fail. His daughter was still tired and she slipped quietly back to sleep.

He returned quickly to Bra's room, his arms wrapping around her body pulling her up against him.

"There is only one condition, you and I are exclusive. Got it?" Her brow raised in a challenge.

Broly snorted. "You think that will stop me?" Though a playful grin was on his face.

"Oh? So, I should hook up with the first hot guy I find attractive then?" Bra asked, a similar expression in her eyes as Broly licked his lips.

"No one would make it past your knees before I killed them." He said in a low growl. It was said in jest, but he would rip anyone in half with his bare hands. "You sired my offspring, you are mine half-breed."

Bra grinned as she brought her teeth to his neck, drawing lines slowly downward. "Then I'll do the same to any woman who places a hand on you."

Broly purred at her aggressive and possessiveness, at least they agreed on one thing.

The couple stared at one another, both wanted each other. Broly because he had left to think. He had to bring his emotions back down following the day Bulla ran amok. He was unsure of himself before when it came to Bra and his daughter, and it made him wary.

His desire to remain isolated and survive had dominated his whole life, some parts of him wanted to leave, to run and never come back. Broly inhaled the smell of her hair.

He lost what little of his will power remained, and he knew it. He had come back to her, not because he was concerned, but because he missed both of them. For once when all he sought was solitude was replaced by emptiness. He thought he only desired physical contact with Bra, but now, he realized that he had been wrong.

Broly fell backwards as Bra shoved him down onto his back, her hips grinding against his own, it was an open invitation. Broly let his resistance slip and he pulled her lips down to his.

The two of them remained in each other's arms until five in the morning.

[***]

Bra didn't hear it, but she felt it. She blinked as she was laying against Broly's chest, his back resting upright against the headboard, several pillows pushed up against his back as he slept soundly. Though, both of their eyes stopped and looked to the door as it opened.

"Sis, you know- Oh for the love of-" Trunks slapped a hand over his eyes, as he abruptly did an about face. Bra grabbed the sheets and covered herself, but Broly didn't care if the idiot saw him. He stretched his shoulders and moved to stand up, still very naked in all his glory.

"Get out!" A mortified Bra shouted, her face red with embarrassment as she grabbed a coaster and launched it at his head which missed and went over his shoulder.

"Lock the door! It's a family rule. J-Just get downstairs for breakfast…. Kami help me." Trunks said shaking his head as he partially slammed the door shut.

Bra fell back to the bed her face buried in the pillows. "Why didn't I tell you to lock the door." She groaned as her voice was muffled by the pillow, although, she knew she had forgot all about it.

Broly cracked his neck, "Clearly he knows who's an alpha male." He was in a rare good mood.

Bra rolled onto her back, her eyes traveling over Broly's face. He still looked tired, but she was probably more so. He had been a machine last night, nothing compared to the other times. He let her control everything initially, after the third round he flipped her on her back and wore her right into the ground. She had to push him off after round seven, she just could not keep up his pace, she could see he could go much harder and longer than she could. Even if she had saiyan blood, he clearly tried making her realize even her limits.

She wrapped herself bedsheet before standing up, her eyes glancing at the clock. It was almost noon. Surprisingly she didn't hear Bulla's cries for more food. The girl didn't calm down from anything until around two.

A little worried, but she felt out her daughters ki and found it low, she was asleep. Perhaps on a nap, satisfied that she was doing okay. She walked up to Broly, her hands reaching up to gently touch his back as she let the sheet slip down from around her, she pressed her soft breasts against his back and felt an immediate reaction. He cast her glance but said nothing, he enjoyed her soft body, he wouldn't deny that it felt amazing against his rough skin. As she leaned against him, her eyes looked at his back, numerous marks littered his back.

"You have so many." She said, as she never really tried to count before, her one finger moving up to smooth along the deep groove struck along his back.

"Too many," he said bitterly, he knew all of them too well.

"Where did this one come from?" She said as her nail slipped along a small patch of different colored skin on his back.

" _He_ punched a hole through my stomach and ripped through to my back," He said with a slight growl.

She saw nearly a dozen hole like scars around his shoulders. "What are these?" She said moving up to feel the small indentations.

"I had spikes drilled into my back, my father had me strung up to drain my blood directly from my chest." He said in a low voice.

Bra bit her bottom lip slightly," And these?" She said as along his spine were almost ten thin hair like scars.

"Just a beating for a few days. My father thought I spit to hard in his face." He said with a slight twinge of amusement, as he had nailed him squarely in the eye.

"That wasn't smart." She said, wondering why Broly would even do that.

Broly shrugged away from her. "I don't care what you think, I gave that piece of shit every fucking blow to his pride I could until I crushed him between both of my hands. That fucking coward couldn't control me anymore and I let him suffer as I broke every single bone in his damn body before throwing him into space." He said turning around on her, the twitching of his brow already showed that his anger was reaching a danger zone.

"Broly I didn't mean it like that," She said trying to reach up and reassure him but he pulled back from her. "You said that you didn't like me making assumptions about you, so don't do the same to me." She fired back at him as his eyes flashed hurt for a moment.

"You, wanted to know. I told you the truth." He sneered.

"Why? What would make you do that?"

"Because, I had nothing else and if I was going to die, then I'd get the last blow in."

"But that doesn't-"

"Don't try and understand!" He snapped at her, "I did it! I do it again and again! Because I fucking wanted too! I don't give a damn about it now." He threw open the bathroom and slammed it shut.

A low frustrated growl escaped his lips as she could feel his ki pulsing in angry waves. Bra sighed and shook her head. Knowing she'd have to give a minute to calm down, his spike slowly leveling out as the water turned on and he let out an inaudible shout.

She was just curious, she never had been able to get closer to him and now that he was finally nearby she wanted to know more. He didn't let her in however, only whenever he actually wanted or was vulnerable could she begin to understand him.

Broly was standing in the hot water, his arms braced against the side as he let his head fall between his shoulders. His long black hair matting down over his eyes and back. Even after so many years, the thoughts of his father drove him red with rage. Death didn't remove the controller from his mind and body, he heard the door to the shower open behind him.

"Go away," He said in a low tone. But stubbornly Bra did not leave.

"Just shut up for one damn minute and listen to me." She said in a firm voice. Broly's fists pushed against the shower wall, but he did not respond. His silence was his answer. Bra let out a breath, before starring at his back. "I'm not trying to upset you, I didn't mean too, I'm sorry that I went too far. I just am curious and noisy, you know that about me, Broly."

"There's nothing you could want to know about me." He spat.

"Isn't there anything you want to ask me? You know, about my life?"

"I've seen your life, I don't need to ask questions." Broly said still not looking back at her, his head raised up slightly his eyes catching the blurred image of her body in the reflective tiles.

"really then?"

"Yes half-breed, you are spoiled, loud, weaker than my daughter, and disgusting to look at." He said angrily, at this point he was just trying to be hurtful so she would leave him alone.

" _Really?"_ That tone of voice instantly put the brakes on Broly's thoughts. "So, if I," She said boldly stepping into the shower, her small hand smoothing around his stomach and grabbing a semi erect saiyan length in her hand. "You would refuse because I'm ugly, right? You wouldn't let some weak woman ride you in the bed like I did last night?"

Broly didn't move as he felt her fingers slide up and down. His gaze shifting down to look at her slender fingers, _fuck me,_ if he didn't like the way her body felt. His veins bulged as her thumb rolled over the top of the head of his cock.

"Very well," Broly said as Bra stopped her movements.

"Well what?"

Broly turned around, the water splashing over his back, he reached and pulled her inside the shower. "You want to ask me questions, then you can. But if you want, there are two requests of mine before I will answer any questions."

Bra saw the smirk on his lips she could guess, but she would ask anyway.

"Alright then."

"You will never repeat a single thing I tell you to anyone else. There will be consequences if you do."

"Like I do this for gossip Broly, so don't worry about that." Broly snorted in amusement. Of course, she didn't, she just pissed him off a lot. "The other?"

He licked his lips. Bra knew it, before he even asked, the way he was looking at her, and the way his erection grew as she stood there, he desired her. She never ogled Broly a whole lot, but with water running down his muscles, his long thick black hair stuck his shoulders and face, the man was drop dead sexy, tall, dark, cut, and a downright animal.

No one got her blood pumping like him, and he was completely hers. She was often called selfish as a child because she didn't share, and Broly would never be shared.

"On your knees, doing what you do best." Broly purred, his eyes looking at her with lust written all over them.

"Like you would say something else." She said with a deep playful tone. "Any man would desire me to do this to them, you're just lucky I picked you."

"No other man on this plant could keep your mouth shut except me." He said his smirk spreading as Bra stepped in closer, her eyes looking up at his as a hand trailed down his length that pressed against her stomach.

"I'm the only woman who can do the same to you." She said, pressing her lips against his chest.

"I won't deny that," He chuckled, his hand resting on the small of her back as she slowly and torturously dragged her body down his. She touched the floor on her knees, his erection between both of her breasts as she grinned up at him devilishly.

"I hope you won't leave me unsatisfied once I do the same for you?"

Broly's mouth turned into a grin. "I'll shake the whole damn house."

 _Good enough,_ she went straight into her first question as she pressed Broly's cock between her breasts slowly stroking him as her tongue licked at his tip. "When you trained with my dad, did you say I was the best-looking woman on the planet?"

Broly's fist clenched, his surprise showing. _I doubt Vegeta told her that, so who blabbed that, I swear I'll break them in half._

"Something like that," he said, earning a long lick of her tongue which swirled around his head. "Damn… half-breed." He half groaned and moaned. The woman had a hell of a mouth, and an even better tongue.

"Just how many women have you had before me?"

"There wasn't a way to track."

"Guess then." She said before taking him into her mouth.

"F-Fuck…" He growled, his free hand gripping the back of her head as his head pushed against the wall. "Ten, I guess."

"Who's the best?"

Broly hissed as she deepthroated him, rolled around him, and he banged his hand against the wall. Like she needed to ask him that question.

"You."

She drew him back out, a playful grin on her lips as she pressed a kiss against his tip. "Right answer."

Broly saw the pride in her eyes, but even though the he was her first, her saiyan blood made her so damn arousing and hard to keep himself under control. Most women he just fucked to relieve his own desires. She reached a hand down to squeeze his sack. She was by far the most attractive woman he'd met, as she played with him between her soft tits he knew one thing. He enjoyed her touch, no he craved her touch. Their _relationship,_ was one thing he was learning to enjoy.

Bra ran her tongue along his side before swirling around his head, she could already taste his juices coming. He was getting close. "Did you ever have fun?"

"Fun is a luxury, only a few times when I was young when-" He sucked in a breath as she slipped him back deep into her throat. "Bra…." He groaned his fingers wanting push her head further but her teeth warned him not to try.

She kissed the side of his cock a devilishly playful look on her face. "Answer the question or I'll stop."

"I drank, I fucked if I could and then I killed if I was in the mood. Otherwise I never had _fun._ "

Bra felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She had to tell herself that wasn't the Broly she knew, that was the old Broly. Slipping her mouth back around him, she decided to let him finish, his male arousal was heating up her blood, and the taste of his cock was making her mind slip towards dark thoughts.

She bobbed her head between his legs, her fingers squeezing his sacks firmly but not hard as she brought him as deep as she could go. Broly's hand banged the wall over and over as his eyes rolled back into his head. Broly's release flooded down her throat and she slipped back up as he gasped, holding the back of her head tightly until finally his muscles unlocked from their position and she smirked back up at him.

"Too think you called me ugly, you wouldn't let some skank do what I did to you. It also wouldn't feel half as good." She said with a Cheshire cat grin as Broly eyed her carefully but let out a sigh of defeat.

"It would seem I just am a sucker for ugly women with blue hair." She rolled her eyes at him, but he pulled her off her knees, he spun her around and pressed her against the wall as Broly knelt down behind her. He was face deep in her arousal, "I am a man of my word." He reminded her as he did promise to return the favor.

Bra shivered as his hands played with her soft tush. Though as he massaged her gently his tongue moving to lick at her flesh as the water ran down her back. He wondered how she could be so calm and trusting around him, he didn't feel at ease almost his entire life, yet with her was at peace. The pain of his life forgotten, as he held onto his woman. She was the only one allowed inside his barrier, originally it was physical, but it had become more. He licked at the edge of her thighs traveling to her core.

He exhaled, his breath tickling her body as his mouth hovered just above her entrance, he spoke a soft question to her. "Why did you pick me?"

Bra looked back at him, "I like saiyans more than humans I guess." She remarked with a slightly tease.

Broly smiled and she could not see it, "I only like blue haired women it seems."

Bra's head rolled back to the wall as Broly's tongue devoured her wet sex. Her hips bucking, as her hand rolled up to her mouth allowing her bite on her finger. A whine escaping her throat as Broly's hand snaked between her aquamarine curls to tease her clit.

"B-Broly?" She gasped in between breaths, he merely grunted, entirely focused on the all-consuming task at hand.

"W-would you… ever… w-want t-to m-mate with m-m-me?"

Broly's entire body froze. That wasn't a question that he ever considered. "Why?"

Bra's hips rolled against him but he did not resume. "Because I want to know-"She half cried and whined.

"Mating half-breed, isn't something you can take back. It's a onetime event, to bond both our souls and life's together, are you telling me you would want to experience everything I have in my life? You would feel it as if it was you," He said as he bit his bottom lip. "I won't put you through that," He said before letting his mouth resume its activities. He worked harder, not wanting her to ask him that question. To drown her mind in pleasure, he wanted her to close her mind to such a thing. He would be with her, but to _mate_ with her? She would never be able to handle that.

Bra couldn't get a chance to speak, as Broly continued, his tongue slipping deep into her dripping sex. Though she wanted to ask him why, she would be lying if she wanted him to stop. She had felt the joys of being sexually active once again, and her body needed this. She craved a male, a dominant, strong, and strong sexual appeal. She moaned and gasped, her nails trying to grab onto anything, but they just slipped down the smooth walls.

"Oh, oh, Broly!" She screamed as she finally came, he grabbed tightly to her hips not letting her escape, his mouth drinking her nectar as if it were a delicacy. Her forehead rested against the wall of the shower. Soon only her panting breath and the sound of the water was all that remained. Though as she stayed there she felt him stand up behind her. She couldn't stop the words from slipping from her mouth. "Is that all you've got?"

His deep throaty laugh filled the room as his body pressed against her back, his hands smoothing up her chest to grab both of her fleshy globes. "You know I don't back down from challenges." He growled in her ear.

Bra groaned, "I'm waiting."

The legend spread her legs before slamming into her. Her hands braced against the wall to absorb the shock of his thrusts. He wasn't sure how he felt about all of this, but he knew one thing about the sex. They both needed more.

 _I only want to be with you Broly, I love you Broly,_ her voice echoed in his mind.

Broly didn't know if she truly meant what she said, but as her head dipped back in a desperate plea for her lips he dismissed his thoughts.

If this love, and being with her was supposed to feel like this.

Then he would at least try.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	8. Family Night

**Family Night**

 **A/N: More of the rare Broly/Bra pairing, originally i wanted Broly to fight Zamasu but I decided against it for this story. I might do a spin off where the two fight but for the most part its just going to be these two and the Brief's household. Which is scary enough as it is.**

She was 'working' on her laptop that night, sitting in her bed almost a month later. He was never bothered with her working, in fact the white noise was mildly pleasing to him when he rested. But she also had some rich cheddar and butter popcorn by her nightstand as an enticing treat. Broly knew something was wrong with this picture the instant he entered the room, she was being abnormally tolerable with his behavior. What was her angle?

"What are you planning, half-breed." He said accusingly. Bra rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Me? I'm not planning anything, silly." She said, and Broly's alarm bells were already off with her nickname.

He grabbed a handful of popcorn and brought it to his mouth slowly before hearing it crunch as his eyes watched Bra's form.

"You need to just relax, and stop being so suspicious of me." She said almost offended, but Broly was listening to that tone of voice of hers.

"Hn-" he growled his eyes narrowing on her. "I don't like being played with." He warned her.

"Really?" Bra said closing her laptop with a grin. Broly didn't react as she reached out to grab some popcorn and plop on piece on her tongue. "I'm merely need some physical company? Are you not able to help with that?" She asked, as her tongue rolled the piece of in her mouth with a slowly crunch of her teeth.

It had been a roller coaster time in her life, Mirai trunks had finally defeated Zamasu in the future and her life was on the upswing. She was ecstatic about everything, and just was enjoying being sexually active for the second time in her life. Her saiyan blood needed her male, or at least that's what she told herself.

She had enjoyed her life being good for once.

Today, she decided she was tired of being pursued and pressured. Usually, it was Broly who got her worked up as she teased and flirted with him. It was fulfilling to have a sexual alpha male dominating her and claiming her as his own. But that was not today, Bra said to hell with being the passive one, she jumped him before he got out of the shower, after lunch, and then right after dinner … not that Broly was objecting. He was always pleased with her aggressiveness, it made him feel all the more powerful.

He knew there was something wrong, her scent hadn't changed and she wasn't in heat. Had that been the case he wouldn't have thought twice about satisfying her. But he just stared at her.

"You are pushing my limits."

"Four times? That's all?" Bra said turning on her side, her disappointed tone causing Broly's eyes to blink in surprise. She yawned overdramatically. "I guess you are all talk, so much for a legendary super saiyan. Goten always bragged about how much he was a stud in the bedroom. Maybe I should…"

 _Oh,_ that was the wrong/right thing to say.

A blonde super-saiyan was on top of her, both panting and moaning as they lay in her bedroom, the smell of sex filled the air as only the low moonlight glowed inside. Broly was over top of her, his still very present erection rolling against her sex, she loved that feeling as she kept her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. He couldn't imagine a more perfect female, his hands gripped the back of her hips as she was pressed against the headboard. He felt her hips buck and roll as he punished her slowly, and deliciously.

Broly felt her hands fist in his hair, her neck arch as she growled, as she pulled tightly. He knew she was there and he buried himself inside of her. The action drove her to her limit, as she climaxed, her legs squeezing around his hips with enough pressure to kill a human. He merely marveled as she climaxed. Her lips crying out his name, feeling her warm tight sex all around him… it was too much even for him, he felt himself pour into her womb. He groaned, and burying his head into the nape of her neck smelling her neck and tasting it with long sweeps of his tongue.

Broly was just mindlessly tasting her neck, his own chest rising and falling fast against her own, when Bra nipped at his ear, "I wanted to know if you were interested in something."

 _Damit! The little bitch!_ Broly growled, his suspicions correct. Yet he was stuck here now.

"You damn half-breed," He spat, though he did not attempt to pull himself out of her, she felt too damn good. "Speak your damn mind already," He demanded, just wanting to get back to screwing her senseless but if she started talking it would ruin everything. Somehow her cunning just made him swell harder.

"Well, I'm thinking about a holiday for us and Bulla. You know a little R and R for just our family."

Broly felt his mood falter. He did enjoy Bra's company, he had actively tried to pursue her and spend more time with her and keep a more watchful eye on his spawn. But he didn't like being in public, he hated being out in crowds of people. He was twisted with nightmares at times at times that showed him he hadn't changed, that he would become once again everything that he had once believed he should be. Those weren't the worst, it was when his Father returned, taking her and Bulla and making them suffer just-

He opened his eyes breaking the vision he had. Bra was nipping at his neck, her other hand rubbing his back. His tension dissipating slightly as he kissed her neck.

"Why?" he asked his voice much softer than normal.

"Why not?" She pressed, she wanted a real answer.

Broly said nothing. He didn't want to be out in public, where people could see him and his family. He would protect them… but what if he couldn't? His fears and doubts, were rising up, how he struggled to keep himself in control when people ogled Bra. How he lost his daughter, how he still felt a sting of guilt when she had escaped him, how would he have ever found her?

He had come close to losing her, he had never felt so pathetic in his life.

Bra pulled his head back from hers so she could look into his eyes.

"Don't tell me you enjoy being around my family all the time, my dad, my mom, and brother? It can be just the three of us."

He wouldn't agree because she knew that he didn't. She also was looking at him with those rich ocean blue eyes that shined in the darkness.

"Why do you wish to leave? Is there something wrong here?"

Bra sighed. She knew he was going to resist, and she had been giving him one hell of a day to please him. But he wasn't co-operating with her. She rolled him to the side and pulled away from him. Broly's head looked away so that she would miss his displeasure of her warmth. He pulled himself up against the headboard as she laid on her side.

"It's a simple vacation, away from all our problems so we can just relax." She sighed shaking her head.

"Isn't the sex the point of relaxing?" he said in a low voice.

"Look, that's one thing, but I'm not getting what I _need_ here. It's not that you don't satisfy me, believe me you do." She looked away from him. "I just have been stuck up here for almost four years and haven't been able to just be away from it all. I haven't taken Bulla on a trip, and I've never had you around since that one trip to the beach."

Broly grunted, shutting his eyes, he wasn't going to try and argue with her.

"Please…"

"I'm trying sleep, if you mind?" He said annoyed.

"Seriously?" Bra said incredulously. "Why is it such a big deal there-"

Broly's eyes cracked open as he glared at her.

"Do you think that I enjoy being around other weak humans, that I'll feel comfortable with my daughter and female being pointed and looked at? How many men would I have to kill to emphasize they are not to even smell if your direction?" He spat tersely, Bra was stunned as he openly showed that he was very angry about being in public with her. "I will not have another episode with Bulla, and I will never again be subjected to that papa… whatever thing you had me endure."

She grabbed his hand, sliding up beside him, his head turning away from her but she squeezed drawing his attention back to her. They hadn't been together that long, but Broly knew when she was being stubborn, and he hated it.

"It won't be like that. Come on let's talk about it."

Broly snorted, but he made no attempt to get away from her. "Talk about what? How I won't be able to keep my rage in check? That my offspring will wander off without me and perhaps get herself killed?"

Bra exhaled through her nose, before sternly looking into his eyes. "Don't say that, you can control yourself. And that happened once and hasn't again," She wasn't exactly happy about that memory either. "I trust that you won't let anything happen to her."

"You mistake my control for your family as the same as the piss ants who walk this world." He snapped. "I will not guarantee how I will act."

"Broly, please have a little faith in yourself and belief in me."

Broly's eyes closed, he didn't want to give in but his will to resist was fading. He hated upsetting her. Granted he knew just how much he would be pissed off surrounded in a sea of horny men lusting after his female. Was she trying to test his patience, or did she really have that much trust in him.

Bra pulled herself closer, her head resting against his chest. Broly's hands did not embrace her as she wrapped herself tighter.

"If it's a problem we can always come home," She said softly, the touch and feel of her against her broke his will.

"Quiet… is all I want." He said throwing in the towel. He felt her smile against him and lay down next to him. "But I promise I will make a skewer out of anyone who lays a hand on you."

"Your cute when you get all jealous over me," She teased, unable to suppress the smile on her face at her little victory.

He showed her his canines but did nothing.

"You need time to just relax, I for sure need it. It'll just be the three of us, and when our girl tuckers out for the evening it'll just be me and you all alone…" She said suggestively. "And I won't have to get up in the morning or even leave for work."

Broly's face blushed and looked away from her. "If you weren't so damn horny I wouldn't have a child." He snarled.

"Oh, please, you love a female saiyan who desires herself a strong man," She said playfully dragging her finger nail along his ribs. "I'll put in the request and have a room all set for us on the weekend." She said giving him a wink.

Broly merely muttered some foreign curses before crossing his arms against the headboard and attempting to go to sleep.

Bra couldn't keep herself from just boiling over with happiness. She was so excited to finally have her first 'family' vacation with just her family. That being Broly, her and little girl. She bit her bottom lip as she just couldn't let her body relax.

She saw Broly's eye open and looking at her. She couldn't stop herself from blushing. "One more?" She asked doubting he would even say no. She and her Broly all alone in an exotic location, Kami it was just making her so horny just thinking about it. Broly rolled his eyes before rolling grabbing her and pulling her into his lap, he was ready to go again.

"You're lucky I chose you. No other man could satisfy you."

Yes, she was totally ready for this.

[***]

It wasn't long until it was Saturday morning, she was all packed and ready to go. She was idly talking with her mother and grandmother about things, all the ladies of the Brief's household were in attendance as Bulla sucked on her juice bottle just happy to be around women. Bulma was commenting how much easier Bra had it with her saiyan than she ever had with her own. Bra merely said it was just her half-saiyan blood that probably allowed her to control him far better.

Though her saiyan was not having the best of days, he was getting the hell beat out of him by Vegeta. The prince just saw red whenever Broly appeared bathed in his daughter's scent. It also didn't help that Broly proudly wore a smirk on his face and her smell like a challenge to her father. Who in his eyes no one was ever good enough for her.

Broly couldn't even stay on his feet as Vegeta kept him at almost fifteen hundred times gravity, "You still have the nerve to not wash her scent off you, I will teach you a god damn lesson!"

The prince shot forwards and slammed his knee into Broly's chin knocking him backwards. Broly collapsed backwards, even in his Legendary form he could not keep himself powered up forever. His strength increased but Vegeta's recent battle with Zamasu pushed him even further ahead of him.

Broly tasted the metal of the floor next as he impacted with the ground. The thud resounded throughout the house, Vegeta wearing a full smirk as he planted his foot on Broly's back. The legendary saiyan was impacted into the ground at an odd angle.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice yelled through the intense gravity. The red hue of the room fading as she turned off the gravity. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"Woman, I am far from killing him. Though every time he comes up to me drenched in my daughters scent I'll slam his face into the fucking floor." He snarled, Bulma only rolled her eyes.

"Would you calm down about that whole ordeal," She said coming over to soothe his rage, looking down at Broly was shaking slightly, obviously Vegeta had blasted him full force. "Look you've almost knocked him unconscious, do you think your daughter is going to like you ruining her plans for a vacation?"

Vegeta's eyes looked towards her, though a sense of distress ran through him.

"You really need to listen when you're eating Vegeta." Bulma said slightly irritated. "Bra is going on a short vacation with her Broly and Bulla. She's having a holiday, and they are leaving in less than an hour." His lips twitched as his eyes shifted back to her. "Also, she's a grown woman, and if you know anything about me I hate having my plans ruined, now just imagine how its going to be if Bra gets pissed.

"Fucking spoiled girl," He spat angrily. His good mood evaporating as he stormed away from Broly. He didn't even look back as Bulma crouched down by the large saiyan struggling to even move.

"Now I'm more than willing to let you have a relationship with my little angel, but you need to prove to Vegeta that you're not doing this to mock him." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Funny… that's what he thought I was doing." He said, his form reverting, slowly pulling his face out from the floor.

"Well if it was a human or kami forbid Goten in your position I'm sure no one would be alive to tell about it," Bulma laughed. "No one's ever kissed that girl without having him thrash or scare the hell out of them." She said watching him get to his knees. She stood back up as he shook the cobwebs from his head. "Take a quick shower and head to the kitchen, if I know my own daughter she will be ready to leave sharp."

Bulma left him there, as he got his head back on straight. She met her daughter with Bulla in her high chair, playing with the newspaper that had been carelessly left around her.

"Was that what I think it was mom?"

"Hardly. Just your dad-"

Vegeta came into the picture from nowhere, not surprising anyone as he had done it for over a decade. His eyes locked on his wife, "I trained him and nothing more. He's too weak to be with my daughter."

"Tch! Please!," Bulma said blowing off that comment as Bra fixed Bulla's absolutely adorable matching dress and hat with her own. "The same guy who trains you, trained Broly right? He's one of the strongest men on the planet and you said many times only a true saiyan would ever be worthy of Bra. You just won't admit now that one is, just a little bit."

Dr. Briefs felt a strange sense of Deja-Vu as he recovered a portion of his paper from Bulla. "How would he ever protect my daughter if he can't even beat me, you stupid woman!"

"Watch yourself there, _dear,_ before I give Broly the damn dragon radar and let him wish himself to be a blue super-saiyan just like you, then you can stop with your pointless he's not good enough act.

Vegeta snorted, before glaring at her, "He has made no commitment to my daughter, and i'll beat his face into the dirt every day until he does.

"How many years did it take you to finally propose to me? I don't recall my dad shoving your face into the dirt."

"I was only fighting to save your planet, see if he would stick around presented with such a threat!"

"Oh my, their adorable when they fight," Bunny said, giggling as she looked over her adorable granddaughter and great granddaughter. She was completely dripping with happiness as she saw the matching hats and dresses. Bra was just tuning out her mom and dad as was normal and Bulla was just enjoying all the attention.

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta roared, before moved to storm away out of the kitchen back towards the gravity room.

"Shut up, shut up!" Bulla clapped happily, though her words stopped as her mother gave her a glare and she pouted her lips with tears quickly pooling in her eyes.

"Now now, you're too cute to say such ugly words," Bunny said brightly rubbing Bulla's cheek.

"Thanks, grammy, and Mom what's wrong with Dad?" Bra asked, looking to her mother who just shook her head.

"Oh, you know your father, no one in the world is good enough for you. He's just frustrated that Broly just doesn't give in to all the beatings," Bulma said with a sigh taking a seat beside her granddaughter. "He's just overprotective and he just doesn't want to see you hurt."

Bra smiled, before sighting. "Dad just has to relax, Broly is well- getting there, and me and him just need some time to bond as a family."

Dr. Briefs chuckled. "You can go at your own pace, patience is a necessity in our family."

"Oh, yes indeed, it took years of pushing to even get your mother and father to have you." Bunny added with a giggle.

"Please, I wanted a little girl long before that, Vegeta is just stubborn." Bulma said shaking her head. Turning to her daughter. "Well I'm sure you should make sure Broly is getting on his way, I wouldn't want your trip to be spoiled by waiting to long."

As Bra got up from the table to go find her traveling partner. Bulma walked away to go look up some magazines for her new bedroom designs and drink her morning coffee leaving Bulla Bunny and Dr. Briefs all alone and in silence until Bunny looked to her husband.

"When should we push our soon to be son in law to propose to Bra?"

Dr. Briefs chuckled shaking his head. "Not yet, that boy needs to be in the right mood. Hopefully after this vacation he will be open to the idea."

Bunny gave the youngest addition to the family a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, it'll be so nice when we have more great grandchildren."

Oblivious to the scheming going on behind her back, Bra came to Broly's room she heard the shower turning off before she reached the door.

Broly however, wasn't in the best of moods. His head was still killing him, after this morning. So, when he heard a pounding on his door his headache just got worse, "What the hell do you want?" He snarled.

Bra blinked for a moment then stared at him. "What's with the attitude?"

"Answer the question."

"Did you forget?"

He growled in annoyance. Bra's expression turning to one of anger as Broly pulled back from the door realizing what she meant.

"Five minutes."

"Well that took less than time I expected, now hurry up I have the plane all set for us to be taken to paradise."

Broly let out a breath of annoyance. He never should've agreed to this. As Bra pulled out his very select wardrobe and had him all set to be dressed. It was a family trip and he was going to match, as Bra pulled out a large Hawaiian shirt that was a spot-on match to her own dress and white shorts that were a nice contrast to his tan skin.

"Okay, be done in two minutes. I am not going to be asking again." Bra said with a bit of a warning tone as she walked out of his room and back towards the beginning of her perfect vacation.

Broly watched her leave and he frowned. Turning back to the clothes she had set out for him he just shook his head.

Dressing himself in silence Broly quickly found himself sucked away by Bra as she had him loaded up on a plane with Bulla in her lap. It was a private flight, as Bulla was not flying herself out to her vacation. She was a little tired and wanted some time to just be with her family. Broly closed his eyes, resting his hands on the armrests as Bra leaned against his shoulder. His daughter's tail lazily wrapped around his wrist. Part of him wondered what he was doing with himself over the last few weeks. He had come back to just be with Bra, believing that they were just partners and enjoyed each other's company and nothing more. Somewhere inside of him he thought that was his reality. Though that wasn't true, he wanted Bra more than that. Her affections, and her professed love was intoxicating. He often acted as if it didn't matter, but truthfully, he needed it, her touch and her attention. When they fought, he liked it, when they were intimate he liked it even more. He did not have these feelings before.

Was this supposed to mean something? Was he changing?

He still suffered nightmares. Broly could care less about the images of his enemies except one. Where his father came in, how he mocked him for finally breeding. How he was pathetic for having a daughter. Why did he care what his dead father thought?

Vegeta had tried hammering it into him that he was not worthy. It often made him doubt if he was, as the power of a saiyan blue was far more than he could ever match. The words that a true saiyan would be able prove that he had honor and properly court his daughter. Broly was weak and his daughter was stronger than him. He'd suffered this type of abuse many times, and he often found himself in Bra's presence shortly after.

Instead of abuse she pulled him into him, she gave him back all the strength that he felt he didn't have. They had made love many times in those moments. Bra's smell, soft curves, and voice took away his fears. Long after they would be laying with each other in the aftermath of their events and she would softly bite at his neck perhaps unintentionally soothing him. But also, calling out to him. How he wanted to bury his own teeth into her neck, leave his mating mark upon her forever. But it disgusted him, how could he ever make her feel what he had. It was nothing a true man would ever do to his woman.

Broly had zoned out completely on the trip as they finally touched down outside the hotel. The entire family needing the moment as Bra and Bulla quickly found the quiet peace together too much to resist. The entire family fell asleep, Broly's arm protectively around hers as Bulla's tail holding both her parents arms together as tightly as she could.

The trio disembarked, Bulla happily in her mom's arms as Broly walked into their hotel room, it was spacious, big enough for a family of ten. Though as Broly quickly discovered they were lacking one crucial detail. Where was all the food?

"When are, we eating half-breed?" the very hungry and angry saiyan demanded.

"I've gotten everything all figured out," She said setting Bulla down in her room sized nursery, her little girl's squeals of delight as she dived into a pile of stuffed animals. Setting about finding which one tasted like the ear of her dragon.

"Well then why aren't we eating?" He said taking off the top of his large shirt and tossing it over the back of a chair. The temperature wasn't bothering so much as his body's craving for food, it was making him sweat.

"Oh, just take a moment and chill. Let's enjoy our new home away from home." Bra said excitedly. "The bed is a king size, and it's a nice blue color set with rich mahogany wood."

"Half-breed, I could care less. A bed is designed for fuc-" He felt a finger shoved over his lips fast. Earning a glare from Bra.

"You will not cuss in front of her, God's I don't know why I bother with you."

Broly raised an eyebrow at her, deciding to remain silent. He didn't know the answer either.

"Alright, there's an all you can eat Hawaiian feast down on the beach in a bit. We'll go down there for a big meal."

Broly spat disgusted, "So I should share the same space as weak humans? I can't stand their disgusting smells and screeching voices."

"But it's a full roast, I'm talking the works Broly, fried fish, a pig roast, full calamari, and steaks they carve off a spicket." Bra said with a knowing wink, the very mention of delicious food made Broly's stomach growl. He growled frustrated with a blush on his face, as Bra giggled. "Don't worry it's not too long."

"Bah!" He spat out going to check on his daughter as he could hear some serious gnawing sounds. Hoping that she wasn't eating her stuffed animals again.

Broly dressed himself in a dark black polo shirt, and loose black silk shorts. He was pacing around the bedroom as Bulla's tail flipped through the channels on the T.V. she was half chewing on a stuffed Rabbit's ear much to her father's displeasure. But Bra told him she'd grow out of this habit.

"Are you done already I'm starving!" He yelled banging on the door with one fist.

"Look you can't rush perfection."

"What the hell does that mean… are you trying to put up on one of those date things? We are not going on a-"

"Will you just chill, give me five minutes and I'll be out."

Bra held her smirk when Broly growled and began cursing in some alien language. But damn if she didn't feel herself heat up when he talked like that. She was busy applying her full red lipstick slowly and expertly. Telling herself she hadn't just lied to Broly….

Well kinda did it was a date. She heard him growling at Bulla who only clapped at him happily. She loved the image of the proud man waiting for her. She was in love with him and to have him just behind a door made her body just fill with happiness. She wanted to leave looking all the part of the perfect, sexy woman, that he desired, and remind him just what kind of female he was with. She was going to look good, and if she needed time, then that was just the price she'd have to pay.

Twenty minutes later, Broly's patience was at its end. "I've had enough!" he yelled intent on ripping the door right off its hinges. "You are-"

Bra pulled the handle and opened the door just as he reached for the handle. Broly's eyes went wide, he forgot how to breath as he stared at her. Her hair was pinned and styled up both sides of her hair. Her front form fitting dress that held her cleavage and exposed the top with a thin slit but was also sleeveless. With a low side cut for her dress that exposed one her very long and sexy legs with some finely toned feet with strapped up mini heeled sandals.

Rock Star girl… You are a rock star, Bra thought smugly grinning when she saw him staring at her like that. She brought up her hand to smooth her fingers up her neck and tucking a hair behind her ear.

She snaked out her tongue to lick her lips in a seductive tease.

"Pwetty!" Bulla chirped as she saw her mom, but her father slowly advanced her mom who turned around and bent herself over just enough as she looked back at him, her wink set him off as Bulla saw the door slam behind her father in flash.

Bra gasped as Broly shoved her against wall, the bathroom towels shoved against her chest.

Bulla flipped back to the T.V. to watch the talking ponies, ignoring the animal grunts that she thought came from the show as the walls shook.

The screaming didn't end for another hour but then again, the ponies had an hour-long block section, Bulla all but ignored it as she chewed on the side of her rabbit's ear.

Broly stood his arms crossed over his chest, sometime later staring at the scenery before him. Bra had come down to the main resort Beach, her spot reserve red for her family. The tropical theme was apparent, burning tiki torches littered the white sand beach, the servers all wearing their tropical outfits, made of flowers and plants. There were already trays being set out but Bra kept her saiyan in check, before he took the whole table.

Someone foolishly though some men didn't realize she was in a relationship. Or maybe the alcohol, just made them dumber. "Hey baby!" Someone said coming up beside her, Bra rolled her eyes not even looking as she held her girl in her arms. "Aww don't ignore us want to share a drink and party baby?"

Broly scowled looking over at them. "Are they talking to you?"

"Ignore them, it's just stupidity." Her tone and volume just loud enough to emphasize her point.

"Just show us the goods, you got some-"

Broly wasn't a patient man, and a very aggressive male. No one would ever try and get a look at his female. Not where she was holding his child!

Bra covered her face as Broly took ten steps towards the offenders. She pulled Bulla's head closer as she followed her father. "No, no sweetie you don't need to see-" She said as two loud whooshes flew overhead, the men tossed almost a hundred feet into the waters.

"Unnecessary, Broly." She sighed disapprovingly.

"Hn, they are alive, be grateful for that." He said as someone quickly rushed over to serve the Briefs.

The family was situated at a large table for three, the sun setting just behind them with a light covering of palm trees to block any offending glare. It was romantic, she, her daughter in her lap, and the man she loved… unfortunately Broly was rapidly deteriorating into a bad mood.

"You can relax you know." Bra informed him as she set Bulla between her lap, the little girl feasting quickly upon the soft bread which tasted delicious. Broly had already eaten a bowl by himself and still only grew in hunger.

"Why?"

"Because it's a vacation, just like before with, except we've got her." She said meaning her bundle of joy.

"It's also pointless. I don't need to be here."

"Well it's romantic."

"Bah!" he growled before looking for someone, "You! Piss ant get over here!" He yelled.

"Broly!" Bra growled warning, as her face went red. "You do not call people that!"

"I don't care, they are insignificant."

"My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. What course would you like for me to get for you?" He asked politely handing Bra a menu.

"We'll have a full three size plater. And quickly…" She said holding up a very large bill in her hand for emphasis.

"Of course, one minute please!" He said all but rushing away,

Broly waited his eyes looking from person to person until finally their meal arrived. The three full trays were being set down on their large table, and before anyone could tell him no, his saiyan appetite exploded. He grabbed by the handful and ate to the astonishment of the server and the embarrassment of Bra. Though Bulla quickly followed her dad's example and ate. Though at a slightly reserved childlike pace.

"Please bring more trays just like this, with another course." She said handing him a generous tip.

"Absolutely, I hope you enjoy the food until I get back."

Bra ate a small portion of her meal noting that the server returned with seconds to which Broly said nothing but continued to eat. Bulla herself in awe of her dad's eating at the moment as she sucked on her thumb. Her blue eyes looking to her and pointing at her father.

"Yes daddy, likes to eat. Would you like something to drink honey?" She said to which her daughter nodded. "Were going to grab some refreshments, and maybe a few sides. I don't want you just gorging on meat the entire evening."

Broly stopped to glare at her but resumed enjoying his meal. He had to admit this tasted damn good, he had tasted Bunny's cooking but this was astonishingly good. Perhaps this was what the weaklings on this planet were made for.

His eyes darted up though as he watched Bra, she filled up a pitched and set it on a tray as Bulla rested in her other arm pointing at things she wanted to try. His teeth flashed as she noticed other males, their leering gazes and how they licked their lips slightly at her appearance. Bra was dressed much less flashy; perhaps because her outfit didn't survive the lust of a male saiyan. She was just wearing a soft blue blouse and a half-length white skirt, it was the first thing that popped out of her suitcase.

He was finishing up his second tray as a third was being brought over to their table, Bra returned and smiled at the rate he was devouring food.

"Here you go sweetie a little treat for you." She said giving her daughter a glass of chocolate milk, her absolute favorite.

Bra went back to eating her meal but looked towards Broly. "I'm going to start getting Bulla out of her diapers. Potty training is pretty necessary for her growing independence."

"She has some of me in after all, I blew up my first world when I was her age." He added with a twisted grin as Bra grimaced to his amusment.

"Anyway," She said trying to change the subject. "I also have some great news-"

"I swear if you tell me your pregnant I will not be responsible for what happens." He growled.

"What? Please I told you that wouldn't happen."

"Thank God," He exhaled shaking his head.

Bra rolled her eyes at him. "Well Trunks is getting married."

Broly stared at her, "I care why?" he said dryly. "The damn boy is a waste of saiyan blood."

She raised a playful eyebrow, "Oh? And what about me and you?"

"I'm not going to marry you. Things will remain like this."

Bra felt her anger spike slightly at his words. As another tray came and was placed down for Broly to start eating again. She set Bulla in her chair letting her keep playing/eating with her food, the little girl's antics were not going to be nearly as messy as they were in previous months.

"Well I'm going to grab another drink. Do you want anything?"

"Anything's fine." He grunted before focusing on the fried fish. Everything still tasted good and he was far from being done. Bra just sighed and left.

She didn't want to believe that she, Bra Briefs, wanted to have the same experience of Trunks and being in a wedding. She'd be a part of his wedding, no doubt but she wanted her own. But still, with how things were working with Broly she was just content.

She never wanted to be jealous or envious of her brother; but she was a young woman and couldn't help herself. She was happy right now with her current relationship with Broly. Although. She did want to get married someday. She would just have to give it a few years and butter him up to the idea. Her mom did it with her dad, she could do it with her man.

Can't be too pushy, don't want to ruin the progress we have now-

Bra was too absorbed and jump with a slight squeal when someone grabbed her shoulder by surprise. Fortunately, she didn't have anything in her hands as she would've surely dropped them. Back by the table, Broly's eyes snapped upwards, his eating stopped as he felt the jump in her ki. His eyes settling straight where she was, though he doubted anyone would harm her. He didn't like the gathering attention she was getting.

"Oh, sorry you just startled me," Bra breathed out, her heart rate quickly slowly back down. "Can I help you?"

The gentleman smiled, "Sorry about that, I had to know if you were Ms. Briefs?"

"Oh, I suppose it's obvious," She laughed.

"I'm Taylor, a few of our employees from the accounting and medical wing are here on a little trip and we wanted to see if you'd like to say hello, we don't get to meet the boss outside of work to often."

Bra smiled at him, he looked a little familiar, she just couldn't place names and faces as she saw hundreds of her employees in her building alone. Her eyes shifted though past her as she saw Broly's posture, his ki was rising, though she just assumed it was her own reaction and not his growing jealousy.

"Well sure i'll stop for a moment, I'm here with my family and I don't want to be rude and leave my little girl alone with her dad."

"Oh, that makes sense." Taylor laughed, and motioned for her to follow.

"Alright," Bra agreed nodding her head as she walked in the direction. She looked back at Broly who was entirely focused on her right now, missing the key warning in his eyes. Bra couldn't see the strain forming on his neck, the fact his silverware was now bent entirely into a ball.

"Guys you were right it was the boss!" Taylor said pointing at Bra. Everyone smiled at her and waved at her, drinks were a plenty at the table. Everyone was having a good time, laughing and as she smiled at them one hand reached up and patted her a little… low on her back as a joke.

Broly lost it, his hair went on edge. He grabbed Taylor and threw him to the ground, grabbing the other offending male's neck and hauled him up into the air, his grip painfully tight.

"Broly! Let him go!" Bra yelled at him, but he wasn't even thinking about her words. Other men quickly tried to push off the saiyan but with a giant slab of muscle like him some knew that it would almost impossible. Two were knocked to the side, a third chucked over his back.

The chaos that erupted as others tried to leave, fearing the irate man's look in his eyes. Broly had the man down on his knees clawing at his wrist, digging at Broly's fingers in vain. Bra herself grabbed at him and tried to pull him off but Broly's strength difference between them was still far to great to even make him budge. She screamed at him to let go but he refused to stop looking down at his face. He had touched her, his female, the woman who bore his children. Saiyan instincts took over, he should've just killed him outright but he wanted to see him suffer.

"MY woman!," He snarled pulling his face upwards at him. "I'll teach all of you weaklings, my female, my woman, she is-"

Broly released his grip as Bra struck him hard in the face. He was stunned, and shocked as he looked at her; when had she moved to strike him. He still didn't even notice as some people dragged the hacking and coughing man from the floor.

"Are you done," She hissed at him.

Broly's silence quickly burned away as he glared at her. HIs fists clenched tightly with such a growing fury, he moved to strike her but he pulled himself back. He was not going to hit her… yet.

"You Don't hit me, Bra." He all but seethed, his voice's rage clear.

"I'll hit you if you try and kill someone, you don't fucking do that Broly!" Bra yelled at him.

"He grabbed you, he touched you, you are mine! I am yours!" He roared back at her.

Bra leaned right up into his face, he was far taller than her and she had to push up on her toes to be within inches of his face. "It wasn't a big deal, you don't have to overreact to everything, do you understand me?"

"No one touches you, except me or your family!" Broly snarled down at her, "I will have no one touch the woman who bore my children-!"

"I am not a piece of fucking property, I work with men all the time!" Bra shouted right back in his face. She shoved her nail squarely into his chest, her eyes burning with anger. "You will never touch another person like that again, or I swear to god Broly I will be done with you for good!"

Broly was livid, his hair was rising up, his eyes slowly rolling back into his head, "Youuu- Bitch!" He screamed as his body flashed in a golden light, his voice carrying in a loud echo as he exploded into the air, his green aura flashed out of sight.

Bra let out a full breath, the stress relieving slightly. She didn't want to hit him, truly she didn't, but what else could she do? She knew they weren't being seriously and just trying to get a rise out of her. They had been drinking and it wasn't at work. SHe didn't regret what she had done. He had been a complete ass, and embarrassed her enough for a lifetime. It was cute at first when he was jealous, but now it was immature.

It was an hour later that she finally got to go back to her room. She apologized to all of her employees, promising them a small bonus for their ruined evening. Then she had to apologize to owners for ruining their evening. Then just to add more insult to injury the police showed up as people called them fearing Broly was actually going to kill someone. Then the cherry on top: Bulla needed changing, and she was not happy her dad had left and was being extremely fussy and giving everyone else a snap of her tail as the girl told her mom, that she agreed with her father in a strange way.

It was not the way one should end their first night on vacation. Bra didn't even want to look at her phone or anything else as she tucked Bulla in her crib for the evening.

About three in the morning she stirred from her sleep as she heard the door to the penthouse open from the outside. Her mind recognizing the ki and his massive silhouette, were unmistakable as anyone else.

"Broly?" she asked as he closed the door behind him. "You're back?"

She could see his white eyes staring at her, his face still evident as he was pissed off just by his expression. His low growling voice replied to her. " _We_ are supposed to be on _vacation,_ are we not?"

Bra rolled onto her side, her back facing him so that he wouldn't see her smile. "Yes, we are."

He didn't say anything else before going inside the bathroom. The water turned on from inside as the sounds of a shower came in. She gave up on trying to sleep right now so she just sat up on the bed waiting for him. She didn't have to wait long as Broly came out of the bathroom, one half of him sliding forwards as the other came out from behind. His huge form still having droplets of water escaping from the side of his face and shoulders, stark naked as well. He hadn't dried to thoroughly as he got into bed with her. His heavy body making the bed creak as he leaned back against the headboard his massive arms crossed over his chest.

Both were expecting the other to admit their wrongdoings. But both of them were stubborn, one out of pride, and the other knowing they were in the right as they just remained in darkness.

Bra didn't enjoy silence and spoke, almost ten minutes later.

"I'm surprised you came back."

God's knows he didn't want to. He was absolutely livid, he had spent hours just firing off his energy into space. He was just pissed and he was venting everything he could. He was wanted to yell at her, hit her, and hate her. He also wanted to come back and claim her, mark her as his only female and force her to remain by his side, and never dare let another male touch her.

But she wouldn't do that for him. She was a saiyan female, she would never allow herself to be ruled, it was one thing she had over all other females.

"I can leave if you want." He growled.

"Are you going to say you're sorry? For everything you did tonight?"

Broly snorted. "I have nothing to apologize for, I taught them a lesson."

"Oh please, you were going to kill someone. Hurt my employees and leave me all alone with a shit storm of other things and Bulla who was not happy that you left."

His kept his mental smirk to himself, his daughter recognized his alpha status at least. "You don't let other men touch you, I am the only one who can."

"They were people I work with!"

"What fucking difference does it make!"

"Because I know them, they knew me, I was just being polite and friendly like I always am with them, you should apologize for behaving like a lunatic!"

"You assaulted me, you berated me, insulted me and my honor as your male. You act as if I'm not even fucking there!"

"How the hell was I supposed to get you to stop, you were going to kill him."

"If you weren't such a weakling along with the rest of this planet it wouldn't happen." He spat at her.

"I will forget this little episode if you apologize for attacking my coworkers. Of anyone on this world you should trust me, and for some reason you still don't."

His head slowly looked at hers, she could hear his teeth grinding down. "I don't trust anyone, you, your family. Trust is just a weakness."

Silence slipped between them. Bra had peeled away another layer from Broly, having him admit another part of himself to her. She pulled herself closer, straddling his lap, she wrapped her arms underneath his shoulders and nuzzled his chin with her, she apologized to him with no words spoken in a tender loving caress.

"I want you- no _need_ you to trust me." She said against his chest. "I don't want anyone else, I'm not looking to hook up with the people I work with. I only want you. Please believe me. I want you to admit you know that's true."

Broly didn't move, for a few moments but she felt him shrink as slowly his body returned to its normal state as she now felt his arm wrap around her back.

"Don't ever hit me."

"I didn't want to hit you, Broly I didn't have any other way to have you let go."

"Alright."

"So, is that you saying you're sorry?" Bra asked, her pervious anger fading. She realized that both of them were still getting used to one another. They needed a lot of time together. Bonding and building a relationship with their different lives took time.

Broly's nose moved to her hair as he took in her rich scent. "I'm sorry I didn't kill him." He purred in her ear, though he grinned as she sighed.

"You better not." She grumbled, rocking her hips against him, it was hard to stay angry as she felt him reacting to her touch.

"Make me."

"God's you're such a child-" Bra's voice lost as his finger slipped down to play with her naked womanhood. He smirked against her.

"I was never raised right," He chuckled moving to nip at her ear, before lightly trailing his tongue alongside its edge. "I won't hurt anyone… too bad."

"I might have to hit you again," Bra purred against him, her playful voice stopped as his mouth softly kissed her neck.

"I like an aggressive female." He said before flipping her on her back. "Let's do something we can both enjoy."

 _That_ was something she knew was a great idea.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	9. Struggle

**Struggle**

 **A/N: I hope your still enjoying this story Zugra. You're the one keeping it alive, I want you to know I appreciate what you do for me and keep me going, regardless of which story I write.**

Bra had thought she was ready for everything in her life, but she quickly underestimated just how rough Broly's Night Terrors made him suffer. It hurt her deeply to be able to do nothing but be a passive observer as Broly was fully conscious but unable to act. The growing intensity of his moods just drew her to want to help him but there was very little she could do.

She was sitting up in bed now, her blue eyes filled with worry and heartache. She had woken up to a thud as Broly's fist hit the nightstand, she realized that it was him half thrashing as he was stuck within his own body. His eyes were wide and lost within themselves.

Bra sighed, at a loss on what she could do as he wheezed and gasped in the bed beside her, his muscles and veins locked him in place. It was normal for him to have nightmares and she let him be. As he would snap awake and lay his head back down, panting with the thick scent of salty tears. She would just pretend to be asleep sometimes, just to spare him embarrassment.

Sometimes he would just leave, going outside and standing upright for hours until the sun rose, as if uncomfortable until he saw the sun again. But other times, he would stay in bed with her. He would embrace her, an arm sliding around her waist and he would bring his body as close to hers as possible. He would go to sleep or remain awake for the rest of the night. It was the comfort he took from Bra. He knew she was awake on those nights. But he didn't address it, and she didn't bring it up with him.

But Bra was not going to be a bystander anymore. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Her head slipping down alongside his ear.

"I'm here." She told him gently. But he didn't react, he was still stuck inside of his own body.

" _I'm here."_

" _Dammit!" Broly roared in his mind as he saw his father looming over him. He was strapped down to table, she could see the heavy bloody torture devices still poking out from his chest, as he felt the blood slide down his shoulder._

" _She was so easy to catch."_

 _He wanted to punch, he wanted throw a fist but he couldn't. "Leave her alone," He said through his teeth. "Leave Bra alone!"_

 _His face twisted into a smirk. "Bra? Such a stupid name for a woman."_

" _She's not yours," He answered. "You won't torture her and destroy her!"_

" _Well, you don't get to decide that, boy."_

" _I will rip you to pieces if you put one hand on her!" he snarled. "Take what you want from me, I'm the one with strength." His tone bitter. "You don't need them, it's my female and my child you don't need them!"_

" _how noble, sacrificing yourself for such trash." Paragus laughed with a grin._

 _Broly felt sick just hearing his father speak down at him like this, he was trapped and helpless once again._

" _I'll wear it, just leave them be." He pleaded._

" _Oh? And what makes you think I'll be giving you a choice?"_

 _He leaned down, his mangled eye just a foot from his own face. "I own you boy, you belong to me."_

"Broly, I'm here for you." Bra whispered, cupping his cheek. She kissed his forehead. "You're with me."

" _Throw the bitch down here, I want my son to watch."_

" _No!" he growled. "Leave her alone, you don't touch her!"_

" _You're not in a position to make demands."_

Broly jerked in the bed slightly as his foot flung in the air, his other fist falling off the nightstand hitting the floor.

" _No, no, No-!"_

" _What's the matter boy?"_

 _He couldn't believe it, she was there. Her face, blank and emotionless as a golden circlet was around her head. "I thought it best to control her for myself."_

" _I'm here, master Paragus."_

 _Broly couldn't stop the shock on his face as he heard Bra speak. She was standing just off to the side of him, he was helpless as his father took Bra from him._

" _Don't worry son, once I get bored with her you can have her back. I do need some new children, after all I do need an obedient son. Can't rely on you to do anything like that." Paragus chuckled. "Besides don't you want to watch your mate do the only thing she's good for?"_

" _No-!" Broly screamed as his father cupped Bra's face and then gave him a wicked smirk before blocking the view of them both._

" _She's not bad tasting, but I haven't even had the main course."_

Broly ascended quickly, his body falling out of bed as he clutched his face, practically sobbing on the floor. He was shaking and trembling, the massive warrior buried his face in his palms and drove it into the carpet with incoherent wails. Bra was his father's slave whore; his daughter was gone! "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-!" He gripped the carpet with his fingers as he cried. "I'm weak, so weak."

A hand touched his back, along with a gentle presence. He knew who it was, his father had sent her back to mock him. He only cried harder hitting the floor as he tried to forget what he had put Bra through.

"Broly. You had another one, I'm here, everything is fine." Her gentle words slowly bringing clarity and ending some of his madness. She knelt beside him, holding his face in her small hands.

His legendary form was supposed to make him strong, but he had never felt so weak. He closed his eyes in shame. She got to see what he really was, through all the layers and bravado that he showed. At his core, he was still the same sniveling child that couldn't control himself. How he wished he could've died when he was younger.

"Broly…"

"Please… leave me." His voice slightly cracking.

Bra wasn't doing anything of the sort. She could feel his tears still coming from his eyes. He was suffering, and she didn't want to let him go through this alone. She quietly held him, not talking or judging, he would get through this and she would be here for him.

"Let me go, Bra." His voice strained.

"I'm not doing that." She said her voice determined.

"You must."

"I'm not."

"Why, why do you want to be his slave?" he said in a whisper, his eyes not opening.

"I'm not anyone's slave," She told him. "I'm with you and only you."

"He… He touched you." His voice wavering, he didn't need to say what he was talking about.

"No, he didn't."

"I SAW HIM!"

Silence. He couldn't look at what his father had done to her. He hated what he was, he hated everything. He didn't want to keep suffering, as if he hadn't suffered enough. His father was taking the only thing that had meaning from him again.

She was the only thing good in him. And he was losing it.

He choked out again. "Go…"

She ignored him and she hugged him, her arms going around his neck. Her scent only filled his nose, his father's stench wasn't there. It was only his. He felt the pieces falling back into place as she kissed his temple, before whispering in his ear. "He's gone, I'm here for you. He can't hurt you anymore."

Broly didn't react at first. He tried processing what she was saying as she hugged him. He could feel the carpeting, the smells from Bra's vanity, and his sweaty training clothes. Without another thought, he wrapped his arms around her. He needed her comfort that only she had given him as he had left himself bare to her as he hugged her close. Even on his knees he was taller than her as he rocked backwards picking Bra off the ground.

He didn't care about what was saiyan and what was right. He needed her to be close to him, to know that his father hadn't stolen the only thing that had given meaning in his life. That was all he had.

Bra didn't feel awkward in his embrace, she massaged the back of his neck with her one hand. The other running through his golden locks of hair. They remained that way for a very long time, as his Broly's tears slowly dried up.

She felt him slowly slip back to normal, and Broly's black hair and eyes were soon in her vision. Bra held his face, reminding him that she was real. He didn't even react as she softly kissed him, but she could tell he wasn't ready.

Bra pulled away. His strained and bloodshot eyes showed pain and exhaustion still.

"Come on, let's lay down." Bra whispered.

Broly pulled back from her as she said those words.

Bra gave him a confused look, clearly, she was surprised to see him pull away from her. "It's okay." She reminded him quietly.

Broly shook his head. He didn't want to sleep, his distress brought about by his nightmare didn't want him to even touch a bed. But there was a thought that ran through his mind as he realized just what he had been willing to give up for Bra's life:

His own freedom. His own life for hers.

"Broly?"

He back peddled a bit and looked away. He knew he had been staring at her without realizing it.

"I," He paused finding his voice again. "I'll be outside." Broly told her his voice finally settling back to normal.

"Okay, but I'll be here."

He wanted to tell himself that he shouldn't leave her, that he might not wake up from this dream if he stayed with her. But he also didn't understand why he would've ever given up his freedom for her. He never would've willingly enslaved himself. But for Bra he had been willing.

Broly stepped outside without another word. He stopped just at the balcony's edge, closing the doors behind him. Bra's eyes still on his back, but she yawned hugging Broly's pillow in her arms as she closed her eyes. Sleep returned to her.

Broly didn't move. His hands gripped the railing of the balcony and just stared out into the black sky, the half crescent moon looking down at him. Broly hung his head in disbelief as he had admitted, even if only in his dreams, that Bra was worth his freedom.

It was tearing him apart as he tried to remind himself that his father was dead, that the controller was gone. Yet the biggest concern that lived with him now, did he want to truly mate with her? He was here on earth, living with her, sharing her bed, raising their offspring. He would protect her. But would binding her to his life forever fair?

It would be unbreakable, and forever make him apart of the house of Vegeta.

He couldn't forget that she had asked him at one point in time to mate her. But he was still conflicted with himself, and as such he just tried to believe that maybe one day she'd leave him and he could let go. But he doubted that idea more and more each day.

The sun rose and Broly was far too lost in his own thoughts. But he didn't even flinch or move as he felt the door behind him open. He turned his head around to look at her but he was unprepared to have Bra in his face.

"Broly, I need a huge favor again." She sighed. Before he could ask he felt something fall into his hands, making him hold the squirming daughter he had made with her. "It's another emergency at Capsule Corp. and I need you to watch Bulla."

Broly's face contorted in a stunned surprise. "What?" He managed As Bulla climbed up his arm and sat perched on his shoulder, her tail slipping around his neck as a sturdy base that he ignored.

"I have to handle it, like always, mom's retired and Trunks… well I don't want to deal with that brat right now." Bra growled at the latter part of her words. "You can keep her safe for a few hours, I have a cellphone on the table downstairs that will auto dial me if you need me. There's a leftover feast that's already warmed up downstairs." She said moving to leave but Broly grabbed her wrist before she turned away.

"Are you insane?" He questioned, was she actually mad.

"Broly? What's the matter?" She asked, her lips dipping into a frown.

"Don't you recall the _last_ time you left me with her," Broly growled, releasing her wrist.

Bra knew what he was referring too but she knew Broly wouldn't let it happen again. "You'll be fine, Bulla isn't that little girl anymore, and you're smarter now." She teased. Broly snorted shaking his head. Bra slipped up and pressed a kiss on his lips. "I trust you."

Broly was silent, he didn't understand how she trusted him. He felt something on his lips and his tongue slipped out to taste what it was and he found himself spitting off her lipstick. Bra giggled, as she looked at Bulla who laughed at her funny daddy.

"Be a good little girl, no exploring okay?" She told her blowing her a kiss. She looked at Broly and gave him another expected kiss but he turned away just as she predicted. Her lips going to his neck and giving him a nip. "I'll see you _later."_

The half-breed princess quickly took flight heading for work, leaving the legendary saiyan all alone. Broly glanced at Bulla who looked at him. He was confused but she was happy as she hugged his head. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"I'm going to eat, you can stay, but-"

"Food Peeze!" Bulla clapped. She had already had some, but she was always hungry. "Food!"

Broly made his way down the stairs, his impromptu shoulder monkey enjoying the ride as he found breakfast. It was all week's leftovers, it would be enough. He grabbed a fork and dug into the breaded chicken, while grabbing another chunk of spaghetti and slapping it on his plate.

"Food!" Bulla whined pointing at the bits that weren't being offered to her as per usual by her mother and grandparents.

"You can get your own." Broly grumbled as he ate, but Bulla wasn't going to let him get away with that.

She had a secret weapon, and with her right next to his ears, she let out the biggest wail. Broly slapped himself in the face. He looked at the cellphone already, but as he glanced towards the clock it was barely fifteen minutes since she left. How the fuck was he going to last all day.

Conceding defeat. He grabbed a piece of fried chicken and offered it up to his daughter. This was… _humiliating._

Bulla's tears magically ended and she took the piece and began to chomp away at the food. "More Food Pahweeze!"

Broly snorted steam out his nose, he grabbed a potato and let her chomp away at that, allowing him get eating again.

He'd get two minutes in to eating before finding something else to feed her, he contemplated blasting her off his shoulder at one point, but he knew the bitching he'd receive from several females wasn't worth the temporary relief.

Broly stopped, when Bulla's tail began to slowly rub around his neck, and her purring increased. He cast her a glance and she struck, "Kiss!" She exclaimed before planting a big wet tongue smooch on her father's cheek.

"Don't turn into your mother." Broly grumbled as Bulla patted his head.

"Mama?"

"Yes her."

Broly didn't say anything else, he just looked down at the food, but he wasn't angry. He felt strange, as he saw Bulla slip down his arm to the table and begin eating away at whatever was left. But the saiyan father didn't stop her. He just watched her quietly and silently as he just focused his eyes on his daughter.

[***]

Bra returned late that evening, she had been through one major headache after another. Breaking the conference red oak table with her fist as she demonstrated just how fed up she was with listening to someone's bullshit. That ended the meeting much quicker and finally she was home, she could sense that Broly was with Bulla still and she felt that welcome relief.

As she made her way upstairs, she slipped off her shoes and undid her business shirt and slipped off her knee length skirt as she entered her room.

Just as she entered inside she heard some profound giggling coming from the bathroom. Bra's ears perked as the sound of running water also came in.

She was curious now, and she walked into the bathroom and she stared at the blurry glass shower door. Broly unmistakable figure was standing there, and a patch of blue hair was resting on his shoulder just poking over the top of the shower stall.

"Alright. Where is Broly and what have you done with him?" Bra joked, a snort escaped from the other side as she gave him an amused look.

Broly cast her a warning glare from behind the blurry glass. "Don't be stupid half-breed."

"Oh? I thought you were against family bath time." She told him, his eyes watching as Bra slowly stripped down. "What changed your mind?"

He looked up and down her frame hungrily as she opened the door and stepped inside. "She was dirty, I was dirty. This made the most sense."

"Oh, well that's nice of you." She told him, her hands sliding up his shoulder as Bulla's blue eyes lit up as her mom's fingers touched her tail.

"Mama! Dada bath!" She clapped.

His expression slowly faded as Bulla climbed down to her mother's arms. Broly frowned slightly as he looked away from the two of them. He'd been able to push his mind away from his nightmares, but with them both in front of him once again like this…

"Broly, what's wrong?" She saw him shift away.

Broly brought a hand to his face. He didn't know what was wrong, perhaps nothing, or it was everything. Dare he admit he liked this. Where he was, with whom he was with. But he felt as if it was going to be taken from him, that someway all of this would be lost. He didn't know if he could handle that. He had nothing without them.

When had he become dependent upon her, and his daughter for his own sanity?

He couldn't risk losing them, but if he was being honest with himself being with them was a bigger risk.

As the water drenched down Bra's face, Bulla was haphazardly scrubbing herself with a brush with her tail as she played with the water in her fingers. She saw the struggle in his eyes, he wanted to tell her something. But he was fighting with himself about it.

"I don't know." He finally admitted.

"It's alright," Bra said with understanding. "You can talk about it if you want."

There was a short silence, but Broly leaned closer his arms slipping around her back, pulling both of them into his chest.

"I-I… don't k-know." He said his voice heavy. Bra didn't say anything. "I just can't go back, I don't want to go back." His head pressed into the side of hers as he breathed in her scent.

Bra felt the grip, but it wasn't too great, Bulla seemed to enjoy the tight pressure. She could feel and hear Bulla's purring as she nuzzled against her chest happily. He didn't move as he held her, but she brought up one hand to hold his waist feeling some of his tension ease a little.

"I can help you, just tell me what you want."

He released a breath and softly moved his lips down to her neck. He licked along the soft crook with gentle nips.

She felt something stirring in her blood. She brought her own lips down along his neck. "I'm here for you, always."

Broly smiled against her neck. "You asked me once."

"What did I ask?" She mumbled against between softly kissing his neck.

"You asked me, if I wanted to mate with you." He said drawing out his teeth and dragging it along her skin.

The warmth inside of her body grew, as his fingers ran down her back. Exploring her skin, and memorizing by touch alone. Bra could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Was this him asking for more than just being together physically.

"I didn't want you to see what I really am. But you," He paused, swallowing the lump in this throat. " you've made never want to be alone."

"I want you, I want Bulla and I don't ever want to let you two go."

Bra pulled back, her eyes locked into his wavering eyes. He was telling her how he felt the only way he knew how.

"I feel the same." She said. Broly licked his lips moving back to her neck, loving every inch of this blue haired saiyan female. He loved what she was even if he wouldn't ever say that word. "Do you still want me?"

"I do."

"No matter what, I'll always be here for you." Bra said when she felt him press his teeth into her flesh.

"Then you are mine."

"It goes both ways."

"Hn." He grunted before sinking his teeth into her neck, he felt Bra wince slightly but he withdrew his teeth to gently lap at the wound with his tongue waiting for her to do the same.

Bra leaned her lips down as she opened her mouth, she could feel her blood thrumming, the skin on his neck was beating with life and she couldn't hold herself back. "I love you."

Broly felt it. She wasn't gentle about it, but he enjoyed it as her teeth pierced his flesh. He held her tighter, squeezing the only family he ever wanted in his arms. He didn't know if it was love, but there would never be another female that would make him feel as good as him.

"I know."

She withdrew her lips and both looked at the other, black and blue looking at each other. A soft rumbling purr escaped between them. Bulla was softly snoring, her smile pleased as she rested against her father's chest. But was held firmly by her mother. It was a feeling he could not describe with words, having the two of them like this. In that moment, he knew he was truly not alone, that he would never be stripped of the one person who made him feel truly alive.

He sealed the moment with a kiss, their tongues and blood in the other's mouth as the couple became something more, they weren't just lovers, parents, friends. They became mates, a onetime deal.

For all time.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


End file.
